Angles of the Sea
by LSS1995
Summary: Running for their lives the crew of the Harekaze find themselves in even more danger as they are caught in the middle of a war between mankind and the deadly Neuroi, will they make it home or will they sink. Read to find out.
1. The Storm

The calm blue sea was sparkling and so beautiful until a massive wall of water shoots up into the sky, and a small destroy sails past it only just barely missing the white tower of water. Two more expositions disturb the clear blue sea sending another pair of water towers flying into the sky and drenching the deck of the destroyer as the water rains back down onto it. The small ship changes course pulling hard to the left as more of the water explodes upwards forming yet more towers of water, shells scream through the sky towards the destroyer as it desperately tries to flee from its aggressor that's in hot pursuit and outclasses the small warship in almost every way but speed.

The destroyer is the Harekaze a Kagerou-class destroyer from the Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School, chasing and firing at them Musashi a Yamato-class battleship from the same school that could sink the Harekaze with a single hit from its heavy guns. Right now the Harekaze is running away as the ocean around them is forced upwards into the sky from the large shells fired by the Musashi. The Harekaze's guns are like BB guns compared to the giant cannons on the battleship, and they couldn't even scratch their pursuers armor even if they tried to shoot back, so they run using their speed advantage over the floating fortress to seek to escape.

"How long till we are out of their firing range?" Misaki Akeno, the captain of the Harekaze, asks trying not to let her fear show in her voice as she holds on for dear life.

"Twenty minutes," Shiretoko Rin the ships chief navigator replies not hiding the fear in her voice as she rapidly turns the ship from one side to the other desperately trying to avoid being hit by the large shells falling to the sea floor all around her.

"Kuro can we go any faster?" Misaki asks over the ship's intercom as another shell lands, it's the closest one yet, and it feels like it just picked the Harekaze up before roughly dropping the ship back down on the water.

"Only if you want to destroy the engines," The engineering chief Kuroki Hiromi answer. "We can barely maintain this speed and going any faster will leave us dead in the water."

More shells land and the ship is violently rocked from side to side, some of the girls let out quiet screams, but many others remained silent and focused on getting out of the danger. The Harekaze shakes and rocks so immensely that some of the crew fears their ship will capsize but it doesn't, the stubborn little destroy keeps on sailing on top of the waves. The team of girls remains in control of their ship despite their fear, and the Harekaze keeps moving forward and away from the deadly pursuing battleship.

The sea that was once calm is destroyed with all the shells exploding in the beautiful blue water, the birds that one flow alongside the little destroyer flies away in every direction and all the fish beneath the two battling warships swim as fast as they can away from the battlefield. So far the destroyer Harekaze has been lucky not to be hit, and the crew knows it, several of the Musashi's large shells have nearly struck the ship, and the crew of the Harekaze can tell it's only a matter of time before a round finds its target and sinks their ship.

The bridge crew desperately tries to see a way out of this, anyway they could escape the rain of led before they are certain to sink. Finally, they spot one, a way out that stretches across the horizon. They see a large thick cloud of mist just off the port side of their ship where they could hide, it's not far away and large enough that the Harekaze could be swallowed whole by it hiding the ship and her crew from the massive, deadly cannons of the Musashi.

"Rin set a course to that fog," Misaki orders pointing at the low white clouds that cover the sea like a giant fluffy blanket.

"Setting course for the fog," Rin replies confirming her orders as she turns the ship pointing the Harekaze's bow at the white foggy horizon.

"Are you sure about this?" Munetani Mashiro or Shiro as many of the crew now call her thanks to the captain, the deputy captain of the Harekaze asks looking unsure whether hiding in that thick, dense fog is the right decision. "We could easily run aground in their."

"It's our best option," Misaki tells her second. "Staying here it's only a matter of time before they hit us, using that fog for cover is the best way to stop people from getting hurt."

"Ok, I understand," Shiro says looking down to notice her knees shaking. Normally she is calm and never afraid that right now, here against the giant cannons of the Musashi she can't help but feel a little fear of what will happen if one of those large thick shells the Musashi fires hits the Harekaze directly. "Rin maintain current course."

The Harekaze charges as fast as she can towards the fog where her crew hopes they will be safe while the Musashi continues to fire. The constant bombardment making it seem to the girls of the Harekaze that it is raining lead, only by sheer luck and the skillful maneuvering of the ship has the Harekaze managed to avoid being struck by one of those raining shells. All around the little destroyer the sea is churned up or thrown into the air by the powerful shells of the Musashi's cannons, nothing the crew of the Harekaze seems to do can shake the deadly battleship pursuing them.

Everywhere they turn there is a column of water blocking their path, every move they make the crew of the Musashi seems to anticipate. It's like they know every move the Harekaze is going to make, nothing appears to be working. The Harekaze continues on course to the fog hoping to reach it soon, they all know their luck won't hold out forever, and it's only a matter of time before one of the large shells finds its target and sends them to the bottom of the sea. But they make it, Misaki sighs in relief as she watches her ship is engulfed by the thick white clouds of fog. Usually, when she can't see the front of her ship it would worry her, but right now it makes he feel safe, if she can't see her ship, then the gunners on the Musashi can't. As if on cue the rain of shells stops, everything goes silent, and it's easy to forget that just moments ago the ship was lucky to be floating.

"Double the lookouts and put someone at the front of the ship," Misaki commands as her ship disappears into the fog.

"Supply personal get up on deck and act as lookouts," Shiro orders assigning the members of the Harekaze's crew currently not doing anything to become the extra lookouts.

The fog doesn't disappear and continues to get thicker; soon the bridge crew can't see anything outside their windows. Also, a wired whistling noise can be heard throughout the ship as if a strong wind is blowing through the destroyer but none of the Harekaze's crew can feel anything, the only thing anyone can feel is an eerie feeling as they watch the fog fill the ship. It's just like they have seen in the movies, the fog seeps through the bottoms of the doors and fills each and every room on the ship. Something is wrong, and every girl onboard knows that they can all tell this fog doesn't feel normal or acts like typical fog should. Each and everyone onboard the Harekaze goes silent just as loud bangs start to be heard throughout as if someone is slamming a hammer into the hull of the ship.

Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang… The knocking continues, and the crew is all terrified of the sound, despite some keeping a blank face and stopping their bodies from shaking they are all just as scared. Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang… The knocking doesn't stop as the fog continues to get thicker and denser by the second, now everyone who was outside running inside the ship in fear, and some of the girls hug each other trying to comfort and calm each other as the banging continues. Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang…

"This isn't right," Misaki says, and her fear is impossible to miss in her voice.

"I… I know," Shiro replies also failing to hide her fear.

"Should I keep going?" Rin asks shaking so badly it's a miracle the ship is traveling in a straight line.

"No stop the ship," Misaki orders. "Something not right and we can't see more than a meter in front of us, it's too dangerous to keep on moving in this fog."

"I've never seen fog like this before," Shiro says looking around her as the bridge is filled with fog.

"Maybe this fog is evil, and that it's what's banging on the ship" Nosa Kouko also known as Koko suggests, she is prone to living in a fantasy world and right now she isn't helping the situation at hand. "Maybe it's the sprites of the crew from some sunken ship. "If we can't sail the seven seas then you can't" They probably say as they try to break into the hull."

"That's ridicules," Shiro says although she looks slightly shaken up from hearing that, in fact, only Koko seems to be unfazed by that. "Ghost aren't real… Stop saying stuff like that and stick to reality."

"But fantasy is so much better," Koko replies with a small smile.

"It's probably just floating rubbish hitting us," Shiro tells her. "Not some angry ghost wanting to…" Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang… "Wanting to drowned us, right captain."

"Yes we are all going to be okay," Misaki tells her. "It's just fog and rubbish, nothing to worry about."

Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang… The banging continues but this time bringing lightning with it, Misaki fall to the ground with a scream covering her ears and squeezing her eyes shut at sight of it. Lightning continues to fall, but this lightning like the fog isn't usual; it's not the right color. Red, blue and green bolts of lightning strike the water all around the ship, the brilliant flashes of light make the fog glow and even more creepy. Soon the lights go out, and all electricity on the Harekaze goes with it, nothing is working, and now static sounds pour from the intercom system breaking the silence that has gripped the ship.

Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang… The banging gets louder with each passing second, and so does the static sound. The lights fail to come back on, and the flashes of lightening only get more frequent and brighter as if the storm is suddenly building up to something climatic. Misaki finally gets a hold of herself and stands up, she is still shaking like a leaf and jumps at every flash, but she is back on her feet.

"Captain you don't have to push yourself," Shiro calmly says as she places her hand on her captain's shoulder. "I can take over until the storm passes."

"Thankyou," Misaki replies just before another flash lights up the fog, Misaki instantly hugs her second tightly burying her head in her chest. "I don't like lightening."

"I know," Shiro tells her. "After hearing about your parents, no one will blame you for it."

A vibration suddenly takes over the ship as all the lightning bolts suddenly strike at once surrounding the destroyer in a rainbow of colors so bright everyone on board the Harekaze is forced to cover their eyes. Then just as quickly at it started the vibrations stop, the bright light disappears, and the banging on the ship's hull ceases. The fog still stays although it rapidly becomes thinner to the point where the bridge crew could see the bow of their ship and even several meters in front of it, everyone waits in silence for something to happen but after minutes pass they all let out a sigh of relief after it finally ended. Little do they know their trouble is only just getting started, soon they will find themselves against an even dangerous opponent than the Musashi and her massive cannons.

"Is it over?" Rin nervously asks gripping the ships wheel so tightly her knuckles have turned white.

"It appears that it is," Shiro says looking out of the windows of the bridge and watching the fog start to evaporate.

"It is over, we should be able to move again," Misaki says as she digs her face out from Shiro's chest and takes a look around for herself, she lets go of her second and stands up straight before giving out her orders. "Rin get us out of the fog…" Misaki stops as the lights flick back on. "Head straight ahead slowly till we are clear of this fog."

"Slowly ahead," Rin replies, and soon the ship starts to float forward through calmer seas.

"Keep your eyes open," Misaki tells everyone. "The Musashi may be out there."

* * *

Meanwhile, several miles to the north at their base in Britannia near the town of Folkestone Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke and Squadron Leader Sakamoto Mio sit in Minna's office. Mio quietly sharpens her Katana while Minna goes about filling out the paperwork required to keep the Five Hundred and First Joint Fighter Wing or as it is more commonly known as the Strike Witches running. Ammunition must be ordered, food, spare parts, and a few other things need to be ordered. Thankfully no medical supplies do too, ever since the arrival of the squad's newest witch Miyafuji Yoshika, there hasn't been a need to order any. Her healing power is a blessing to any unit fighting on the front lines, if she could control her magical power better, then Minna wouldn't even need to keep the medical supplies she does have in the base.

The two commanders work in silence with the only sounds being Minna's pen writing on the paper and the scrapping Mio is making as she sharpens her sword, nothing else to break the silence or cover up those sounds. Finally, after finishing her last piece of paperwork Minna gentle puts down her pen and looks over to the Fuso witch. Mio doesn't even notice her commanding officer staring, and Minna can't help but admire the way her seconded in command always throws herself into whatever task she is given without letting anything distract her.

"That's all the reports and requisition forms I have to write today," Minna says, and Mio looks up at her but doesn't stop the movement of her hands working on her blade.

"Great we can have that bath now," Mio says finally stopping what she is doing and moving to set her sword and sharping equipment down on her desk.

"You could have gone it with the others," Minna tells her as the two of them start to leave.

"And miss out on some alone time with you," Mio replies making Minna blush, she stops her commander before she can open her office door and gives her a quick kiss. "You know we hardly get time to ourselves anymore, not now that the Neuroi have stepped up their attacks."

"I know," Minna almost whispers as they start to walk away again. "We will have time again, once the Neuroi get back to their usually attack schedule" The two commanders start to move for the bath when the alarm sounds and stops them in their tracks, both girls straight away run to the control room to find out what is happening. "I guess our bath will have to wait."

* * *

Back on the small destroyer Harekaze the girls continue to sail their ship forward slowly, they can see land on both sides of their ships but its land no one recognizes. Both sides show the scars of war, scorched the earth, ruined houses and wrecked abandoned vehicles. The sight of this confuses the girls of the Harekaze even more; there hasn't been a war in decades, and the Blue Mermaids were set up to stop another war from happening. None of them know where they are or what has happened, the last thing they had seen before they entered the fog was the wide open sea and the Musashi charging towards them gun blazing. Now they see land instead of sea, signs of war in what is meant to be a time of great peace. Nothing the crew of the Harekaze sees makes sense to them.

"Where are we?" Misaki asks as she grabs her binoculars to get a better look.

"I don't know there shouldn't be any land near us," Rin replies as she too looks at the land ever side of the ship.

"I don't know ever," Shiro also answers as she looks out of the window. "I think we should follow the coast and head into the first port we see, we should be able to find out where we are there."

"Ok, Rin keep us on this course," Misaki orders as something appears on the horizon.

"Captain, radar is picking up something incoming from the south," Koko reports relaying the message from the radar room. "They say it's not like anything they have seen before."

With a quick check of her compass Misaki quickly runs to a window where she can see out to the south, she scans the horizon with her binoculars as Shiro steps up beside her to do the same. Soon they find the incoming target; it's a large black flying object with no apparent engines gently floating towards them. As it gets close the two leaders of the ship can see it looks like a giant flying stingray with red dots covering its body, both girls stare at it as it gets closer and closer to their ship. Both girls watch with a sick feeling growing in their stomachs. They quickly turn to the other girls on the bridge seeing all of them looking at them waiting for orders, Misaki takes a quick breath before saying.

"Everyone to their stations with has an unidentified object approaching the ship," Misaki orders and soon the alarm sounds ordering everyone to their stations. "We don't know whether it is friendly or not so don't fire unless fired upon; Rin increases our speed slightly."

"Are we under attack?" Irizaki Mei the Harekaze torpedo chief asks sounding more excited than scared. "Do I get to open fire?"

"We don't know yet," Misaki replied before turning to face Koko who is recording the unfolding scene on the bridge with the help of the camera in her tablet. "Koko try and contact them." Before they can though the floating black stingray is on top of them, its red patches start to glow before shooting out a red beam which only just misses the Harekaze. The beam explodes in the water causing an exposition far stronger than the ones posed by the Musashi giant, powerful cannons; it even pushes the ships sideways with the force of the blast. "Rin take evasive actions!" Misaki orders as the ship shake from the explosion. "Take us up to fourth combat speed!"

"The engine room says we can only maintain fourth combat speed for ten minutes," Rin says relaying the message from Hiromi.

"Then get us out of here," Shiro tells her, another beam narrowly misses the bow of the ship again pushing the ship around and shaking it violently. "Quickly."

The Harekaze now returns fire with its forward turret scoring to hits dead center and blowing a massive hole in the aggressive creature, the shells did a lot of damage, but the black floating stingray is still flying above them and fires again. As the crew of the Harekaze recover from another near miss, they watch in shock and horror as the hole they just blow into that thing attacking them as it slowly heals itself, soon it's almost as if the crew of the Harekaze never even scratched it. Misaki freezes for a second after witnessing that but quickly recover; soon she is back taking command of her ship in another dangerous situation.

"Continue evasive actions and returning fire," Misaki says as she stares up at the now perfectly intact stingray. "Send out a distress call requesting help, tell them we are under attack and only have ten minutes till our engines give out, and we have to slow down making us valuable."

* * *

But help was already on the way, soaring towards the Harekaze high above the clouds the Strike Witches are coming to their aid. All of them apart from Sanya fly towards the endangered destroyer that is fighting for its life, armed and ready they are heading towards the battle with everyone but two feeling confident in victory. Only Lynnette Bishop or Lynne as everyone calls her and Yoshika the Strike Witches newest recruits are feeling nervous, both girls are new to the military and war, unlike the others who have years of experience fighting the Neuroi. Because of this, these two witches have become close friends, supporting each other in and off of the battlefield and giving each other the strength they need to fight. Now together they fly into battle with the rest of their squad, nervous but willing and ready to fight with the other.

"The Neuroi is attacking from Calais, it's a single large type," Minna says as she leads the witches forward. "We received a distress call from a destroyer in the area, it is under attack and has something wrong with its engine. The crew reported that in ten minutes they would be dead in the water."

"I didn't think any ships were meant to be the area," Gertrude Barkhorn or Trude as her friends and family call her says. "I thought the next convoy wasn't supposed to be coming through here till tomorrow."

"Your right this ship shouldn't be here," Minna replies as the sound of the Harekaze's guns reaches her ears. "But they are there, and in trouble, we can't let them die." Soon the battle comes into view, and the witches can see the destroyer severing to avoid the Neuroi's deadly red beams while returning fire with every gun they have. "Yoshika, Lynne I want you two to protect the ship, everyone else will engage the Neuroi and try and lure it away from the destroyer."

"Hold it off until I find the core," Mio orders as they pick up their pass towards the battle below them. "We will take it out together then."

"I'll protect the Squad Leader until she finds it and try to contact the ship," Minna says as the witches move into position. "We haven't been able to communicate with it since they sent that distress message, their radio could be damaged, or they could have had their hands full fending off the Neuroi. Ever way we need to establish contact with them," The Witches dive until they are within striking position before Minna finally give the order. "Strike Witches attack now."

* * *

Another beam strikes the sea, it's the closest one yet, and the force of the exposition sends everyone throughout the ship tumbling to the ground. Slowly the Harekaze's crew slowly get back up, most of the girls with cuts and bruises but nothing too serious so the retake their positions and carrying on dodging the beams and returning fire. So far the Harekaze has only taken light damage from the near misses and the crew only cuts and bruises, but soon the ship's engine will give out, when that happens they will be sitting ducks and at the mercy of the flying stingray monster. So far every move they make can't shake their attacker, it's too fast and can match every move the destroy makes. Their attacks they make proves useless as the stingray quickly heals itself. For the crew of the Harekaze time is running out, if help doesn't arrive soon then they will be sunk and most likely killed.

"Captain we have more incoming contacts this time from the north," Koko tells Misaki relaying another message. "Ten smaller radar contacts possibly missiles, they are too small to be any known aircraft."

"Are they hostel?" Shiro asks looking back at Koko.

"Don't know," Koko replies with her eyes wide with the same fear that is gripping every member of the crew.

"Captain, what are your orders?" Shiro asks, and everyone looks to their leader, the girl who always got them out of danger before for guidance.

"Don't fire unless they fire first, they could be here to help us," Misaki answers before she turns her attention onto Koko. "Did anyone reply when you asked for help?"

"The radio was damaged when the ship was shaken; I don't know if anyone heard us," Koko replied shaking her head. "All we can do is hope these new contacts are friendly."

Seconds later the black stingray screeches like a banshee as two little blurs burst past it firing what sounds like machine guns into the dark skin, more blurs charge the flying monster firing more bullets into it as two young girls gentle float down positioning themselves between the Harekaze and the flying stingray.

The sight of these girls surprise every crew member on the Harekaze, they were young about the same age of the ship's crew, but the thing that surprised everyone the most were the girl's legs. They wore nothing, not trousers, skirts or shorts. Their legs were bare apart from some machine on their legs that appear to be the thing letting them fly, but those devices fail to cover up the girls completely, the crew can see the underwear of one of the girls and the bottom of the swimming suit of the other. But as they take in the girls they notice that the girls are holding large weapons that look too heavy for one person to life and even more surprising than the girl's bare legs, they both have animal tails and ears. They don't look fake ever; they are ever an excellent fake or are real.

The crew of the Harekaze is so stunned at the sight of these girls they don't even notice the stingray has fired again; the shot looked dead on and by the time the crew spots it is too late to do anything about it. Or so they thought. The two flying half naked girls create some large blue circles which blocked the beam, once again stunned the crew stares at them in awe at the sight of the blue circle they have created. But this time they don't stay stunned for long, they turn back to their stations and get their heads back into the fight. They got lucky this time, next time the girls get distracted, they could be killed.

"Rin set across the north if these girls are helping us and came from the north then we will be safe there," Misaki orders Turing her gaze away from the two half naked girls to the front of her ship. "Continue firing and evasive actions until we are out of range."

* * *

"Minna the ship is heading north, and with Lynne and Miyafuji guarding it they should be safe; you can focus on the fight now," Mio says tapping her commander on the shoulder who was zoned out watching the destroyer escape.

"I am focused on the fight," Minna tells her girlfriend looking back at the Neuroi.

"I know you too well," Mio gently says. "I know you were more worried about that ship then this battle if you weren't then you wouldn't be you," Minna smiles a bit at that. "Now back to the fight, I found the core."

"Where is it?" Minna asks focused on ending this fight.

"Here," Mio answer pointing to the tail of the Neuroi. "At the tip of the tail."

"Got it" Minna replies staring at the location of the core. "Trude, Erica the core is at the tip of the tail take it out, everyone else draws its fire so they can destroy it."

"Yes, ma'am," The squad responds before diving towards their enemy, within ten seconds the Neuroi is no more, and the witches are regrouping.

"Good job everyone let's head back to base," Minna says but once again the squads second is tapping her arm, Minna looks towards Mio who's pointing to a girl on the ships mask who's waving a pair of flags around. "What do you think it means?"

"They are asking for help," Mio answers, and everyone looks at her confused and wondering how she knows what the girl with the flag means. "I learned flag signals during basic training."

"Everyone return to base apart from Yoshika and Shirley, you two come with me to help the ship," Minna orders now knowing the meaning of those flags.

"I'm coming too," Mio says flying next to Minna, knowing how stubborn she can be Minna doesn't complain or try to stop her.

"Trude you're in charge until we get back," Minna says before the group of witches splits into two groups.

"Who do you think they are?" Mio asks as they fly towards the ship. "I don't recognize the markings on their ship."

"I don't ever," Minna replies taking a better look at the ship. "We will find out soon enough."

* * *

"They did it that thing is disintegrating," Mei cheers as the bridge crew of the Harekaze watches that black giant stingray turns into white shards that rain down into the sea. "I wish I was the one who killed that thing."

"Slow to cruise speed steady as she goes," Misaki orders sighing in relief now that the danger has passed.

"Cruising speed, steady as she goes," Rin replies confirming her orders as she steadies the ship's course so they are sailing in a straight line.

"What about those girls?" Shiro asks as she watches them come together into a large group above them. "We could ask them for help; they could tell us where we are and where the nearest port is."

"Good idea Koko could you… Wait, our ships radio still isn't working…" Misaki says before pausing to think of ways to communicate with those flying girls. "Tell to use Macchi her flags to ask them for help. Hopefully one of them is looking at us."

* * *

Minna, Mio, Yoshika and Shirley slowly approach the ship and keep their guard up; they still don't know these people and the red markings on the ship aren't anything like the ship markings the witches have seen on ships before. They are willing to help these people, but they still won't let their guard down, not until they find out who they are at least.

They gently float down to land on the deck of the ship near the forward turret and are surprised by who comes to greet them, a group of girls descends from the bridge towards them. They look far too young to be on a warship, and Minna doesn't remember hearing about a ship manned by teenage girls before. A group of those teenage girls on the ship walks towards where the witches are landing. The girl in the front of the group leading them is wearing a captain's hat; she looks younger then Yoshika but she looks to be the one in charge though despite her age. Minna floats forward with Mio just behind her; the two groups meet up with each other leaving about a meter of space between them. Minna is the first to speak after a few seconds pass while both groups look each other over, Minna finally speaks up to break the silence.

"Who are you, girls?" Minna asks wanting to know how girls could sail a warship when most militaries only allow non-witch female personnel to serve as nurses or secretaries.

"I'm Misaki Akeno, the captain of the Harekaze, we have been blown off course by a storm and need directions to the nearest port," Misaki says getting straight to the point.

"There hasn't been a storm for weeks," Minna replies wondering how she could miss something like a storm.

"Really because it was a strange one," Misaki says looking confused as to how someone could miss it, a storm like that is impossible to miss.

"Yeah it was massive with flashes of red, blue and green lightening, then the ship vibrated, and throughout the storm, there was banging on the hull as if the souls of drowned sailors were trying to get it." Koko quickly explains causing the witches to look at her like she's crazy, her crew members just sigh already used to the wild fantasy she comes up with all the time.

"So you were in a storm and ended up here," Mio says taking over. "Where did you set sail from?"

"Japan, we were in the middle of a training exercise, but something took over the other ships in our fleet," Misaki answers right away. "When we reached the rendezvous point they attacked us, we barely escaped and was chased into that storm by one of those ships. When we exited it, we were here, and whatever that thing was started to attack us."

"You don't know what a Neuroi is?" Shirley asks in disbelief.

"No, we don't," Misaki replies shaking her head. "Was that what attacked use?"

"Yes it was," Minna tells her not knowing what to do, these girls are from Japan a country she hasn't heard off, and they haven't heard of the Neuroi, humanity's greatest enemy. "We should discuss this later we still could be attacked by the Neuroi here; follow us, we will take you to our base where we can continue this discussion in safety."

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

I hope you like this story, I only just recently watched the High School Fleet (Haifuri) and this idea just formed in my mind as I watched. Also feel free to review, Favourite and Follow this story. Also if you have any ideas the PM me those ideas.


	2. The Agreement

Pulling into port the destroyer Harekaze got a lot of attention, its red markings and unexpected arrive drawing the eyes of all. Crews of already docked warships fill the decks of their ships and the dock workers, and locals line the docks staring at the newly arrived ship, all of them with their eyes locked on the Harekaze as it slowly makes its way into the port. As the ship gets closer to land, it's the crew of the ship rather than the ship itself that gets more attention from the men. Everyone stares wide-eyed and shocked as they see a group of school girls onboard crewing the small destroyer as it arrives.

The Harekaze slowly comes to a halt and dock workers quickly work to tire mooring lines stopping the ship from drifting away, just touching down on the dock is Minna and Mio who gently float down as the dock workers move away from giving them a wide circle to land inside. The rest have the five hundred and first have already returned to base, Minna gave the order since the ship is now safe to port and out of danger. Scarred and battered, the destroyer Harekaze and her crew are finally safe and secure in a friendly but unfamiliar port. The Harekaze's Captain Misaki and Deputy Captain Shiro are soon disembarking walking towards where Minna and Mio wait for them now free of their Striker Units, the two pairs of commanders meet on the flat concrete surface of the docks each wanting to know more about the other.

"Come with me I'll take us somewhere we can talk," Minna says as the two pairs meet, but before she starts to walk, she asks. "Before we go is anyone else from the ship gong to join us?"

"No everyone else is taking inventory and making repairs," Misaki answers, and concern soon shows in Minna's eyes.

"How bad is the damage to your ship?" Minna asks concerned over the crew's wellbeing. "Is any member of your girls hurt?"

"Only cuts and bruises," Misaki reassures her. "Nothing too severe and the ship only suffered minor damage, only the radio our was damaged, and we just need to make a few small repairs to the engine."

"That's good" Minna replies with a small smile. "Follow me."

Minna leads the group of four towards a two-story building on the docks, that before the war was a shipping company used the building but now the naval forces stationed here uses its main floors as offices and its basement as storage. The building is made of red bricks and has large windows looking out in every direction, the roof is flat and on top of the building surrounding by sandbags is a pair of anti-aircraft guns.

As the group walks in, they pass a couple of soldiers who salute the girls as they pass by and step inside the building, on the inside they see the building is empty apart from a few women sat behind desks typing on typewriters. Minna leads the group into a small empty room on the second floor which is currently being used as a meetings where they can talk privately, inside the room there is a large table with four chairs ever side. The group quietly takes their seats with both sets of commanders sitting down opposite each other, Minna quickly clears her throat before beginning.

"So you said you were from Japan, where exactly is that country?" Minna asks the question bugging her ever since she heard them say their homeland was Japan.

"It's in the far east," Misaki tells her quickly. "Where are we right now?"

"You're in Britannia, in the town of Folkestone" Minna answers just as quickly but see slows down as she sees the confused looks on both Misaki's and Shiro's faces. "You haven't heard of it have you?"

"No," Both girls' replies shaking their heads, Shiro then adds. "There's a country called Britain which used to be called Britannia."

"Have you heard of the parallel universe theory?" Minna asks the girls who shake their heads in response even Mio looks at her commanding office in confusion. "Well it says there are multiple worlds, some can be only slightly different well others could be completely different. I can only guess this is what happened here, your crew and your ship must have come from one of those universes."

"But that crazy!" Shiro bursts out much louder than she meant to, her cheeks redden as she quickly looks down focusing her attention on her hands. "It sounds like something Koko would make up."

"I find it hard to believe too," Misaki says.

"Me too." Mio even adds still looking at her girlfriend like she's crazy. "It doesn't seem real."

"Let's face the facts," Minna tells everyone present. "You arrive through a strange storm, you don't know Britannia, and we don't know Japan but what has me thinking about the parallel universe theory is real, and you are proof of that because you don't know about the Neuroi. They are trying to wipe out the human race, and you and your crew never heard of them" Minna pauses to what she is saying sink in before continuing. "Add all that together, and that theory seems to have been proven correct here today."

"If that's true that means…" Shiro says shaking and with tears pooling in her eyes. "We can't go home."

"We will try and figure out a way, but until then I would like to make you and your crew an offer," Minna replies feeling worried that the Deputy Captain of the Harekaze is about to break down. "We can keep you supplied, protect you and help get you home if you and your ship acts as our back up. Protecting our base if anything gets through us, they typically don't, but we need a defense there just in case."

"Minna are you sure about this?" Mio whispers into the red-haired commander. "This isn't their war, and they could get hurt."

"Yes I am, we need a defense just as a backup," Minna answers looking at the two ship captains watching as they quietly discuss this offer. "You know as well as I do that it is unlikely the Neuroi will get by us and attack them."

"Ok if you are sure then I agree," Mio replied with a smile of her own. "As long as we don't pressure them to accept."

"You know I am not like that," Minna tells her girlfriend before she turns and notices the commanders of the Harekaze appears to have come to a decision. "So have you decided on what you want to do?"

"Yes," Misaki answers sounding nervous and slightly scared. "We will take you up on your offer."

* * *

The group of commanders returns to the destroyer Harekaze, both Minna and Mio decided to travel back to their base on the ship showing the crew how to get there and where they can anchor their ship. They all take one of the Striker Unit's leg piece each and climb aboard the Harekaze to find most of the girls that crew it sat on the deck doing nothing. Most of them are looking around at the other ships and making comments about them while a few who aren't interested in all that and are just sat there reading from a book.

Almost as soon as they are onboard Koko runs up to them holding her white tablet that is instantly catching the three eyes of the witch commanders, she walks up to the Harekaze Captain and Deputy Captain to make her report on the ship's damage. Both Minna and Mio can't seem to take their eyes off of the white device in Koko's hands, never of them has seen anything like it before and can't even begin to figure out what it does and how it does what it does. To them, it just looks like a white block, so they stare at it confused as to what its purpose is.

"Misaki we fixed the radio and Maron said the engine would take another half an hour to repair," Koko reports as she reaches the group of commanders.

"Is there any supplies you need?" Minna asks still staring at the device Koko holds.

"No, we were only just resupplied a few hours before we entered that storm…" Koko answers pausing to check the data on her tablet, Minna's jaw nearly hits the floor as she watches the white tablet's screen light up and her finger swipe across the tablets display rapidly switching between different documents. "We have eighty percent ammunition, our food and water stores are full, and our medical supplies are also full."

"What is that?" Mio asks being blunt as usual while she takes a step forward to get a better look at the tablet Koko is holding.

"It's a tablet computer, a portable computer we mainly use to record damage, take stock of our supplies, and it can also be used for taking pictures and videos," Koko tells her.

"There are computers this small now," Minna says taping her fingers lightly on the tablet's screen to make sure it's real, she can't believe a machine can be that little because all the ones she saw in the past have been massive taking up large rooms.

"Yeah, most of the Harekaze is controlled by computers," Shiro tells them wondering how a simple computer can surprise these two young women. "It makes it easy for a small crew to monitor the ship."

"You have more computers?" Mio asks looking around the ship.

"Yeah the turrets are controlled remotely from a single room inside the ship, and we have a few laptops and some more tablets onboard" Misaki answers look at the stunned faces of the two witches. "Don't you have computers?"

"Not this small," Minna replies looking at Koko tablet. "What year do you think it is?"

"Two thousand one hundred and sixteen" Misaki answers slightly confused as to why she is asking her something everyone should know; it's been a hundred years since the plate subductions caused many other countries to be submerged. "Why do you ask?"

"Because it's nineteen forty-four right now," Minna tells them causing everyone is earshot to go so quiet you can hear a pin drop. "And that's one more piece of evidence that proves my theory may be correct."

* * *

An hour later the destroy Harekaze drops its anchor just off the coast next to the base of the Five Hundred and First Joint Fighter Wings base, the massive structure dominates the landscape reminding the crew of the Harekaze of the castles they read about in fairy tales when they were children. They all stare at the building in awe as they have never seen anything like it before, most of the castles of the world are now ever under water or privately owned by some wealthy so seeing one is a rare thing for the destroyer's crew to experience. As the sun is starting to set the bases lights are turned on making it stand out even more and appear to be sparkling.

A long runway sticks out of the castle like a tongue sticking out someone's mouth and standing on its flat, smooth tarmac surface is every member of the Five Oh First watching as the destroy Harekaze come to a halt. Minna has already radioed ahead to let them know they were coming and having Trude assemble the witches so they can meet the crew of the destroyer. Minna and Mio softly float back to the rest of the witches in their Striker Units while the crew of the Harekaze sail to the shore on their lifeboats, the witches hurriedly make their way to the beach to meet them lead by Minna and Mio.

They have all only just linked up on the sandy shore of the beach when a fat cat suddenly runs ahead of the Harekaze's crew, Isoroku runs so fast and hard that when he reaches the group of witches, he can't stop. He runs into Yoshika so hard that she is knocked off of her feet and fall down on the beach knocking up sand all around her.

"Sorry," Misaki says as she runs up to the downed brown haired girl, she reaches out her hand to the girls laying before her as Isoroku slowly walks off. "Isoroku usually only runs at Shiro like that."

"Don't worry I'm fine," Yoshika replies taking the hand that's in front of her as she gets back up.

"Why do you have a cat on board anyway?" A stern questioning voice asks, Misaki looks to see a tall, strong looking girl staring at her with her hands on her hips.

"Captain Barkhorn," Yoshika replies but Trude ignores her instead she focus's all her attention on the stranger in front of her.

"He snuck aboard," Misaki answers the question. "By the time we found him it was too late to turn back, but he has been a big help to our ship, he helps keep the rats at bay."

"You have rats on your ship," Trude asks as a shiver goes down her spine, one of the few weakness she hides so well is her fear of the rats.

"Thanks to Isoroku we don't," Misaki tells her as Isoroku brushes up against her leg, she picks up the large cat like he doesn't way a thing. "Isoroku always catches any that come aboard."

"Can I stroke him?" Lucchini asks appearing out of nowhere walking up to Misaki and Isoroku.

"Sure he's really friendly," Misaki replies as she watches Lucchini's face light up as her gentle stroking hand makes Isoroku purr, she smiles as he brushes his head against her hand.

"Captain Misaki shell we start?" Minna asks walking over to her.

"Sure," Misaki says, but Trude's look of disbelief stops her.

"You're the Captain of the ship?" Trude asks her looking surprised to see someone so young in charge of a deadly warship.

"Yes, I am," Misaki tells her before walking off leaving her Trude with her mouth hanging wide open.

Minna and Misaki walk to the center of the group and get the witches and the crew of the Harekaze attention; both leaders take a deep breath knowing what they are about to say will shock everyone present. They tell everyone about Minna's theory of the Harekaze being transported here by a storm from another universe; unsurprisingly everyone is shocked to hear this. They pause to let the news sink in before they tell them about the deal they have made, that the Harekaze and her crew will fight in a war to defend this base in exchange for supplies until they can find a way back to their world.

Some of the girls that crew the ship look frightened while the others look even more shocked, Misaki seems to calm most of them down by saying they will only be acting as a backup which seems to work on half the girls. The others still look terrified, both commanders again wait before saying their final piece. They tell everyone that they will be working together until the Harekaze and the girls that crew her can be returned home, so they end it by telling the girls to get to know each other. So the two group quickly start to talk amongst themselves, splitting into small groups as the two commander's watch.

"I will try and contact a friend of mine tonight," Minna says to Misaki as they watch.

* * *

"Excuses me but are you a doctor?" Yoshika asks as she and Lynne walk up to a black haired girl wearing a white coat.

"I'm the ship's medical officer," The girl replies looking over the two witches. "Kaburagi Minami."

"I'm Yoshika," Yoshika introduces with a small bow. "And this is my friend, Lynne."

"It's nice to meet you" Lynne shyly adds with a smile.

"I nice to meet both of you too," Minami says her face blank.

"I want to become a doctor one day," Yoshika tells her. "I want to take over my family's clinic."

"Cì zǐ qiān jīn bù rú jiào zǐ yī yì," Minami replies leaving the two witches confused, a small smile creeps on her face before she tells them. "It means gaining a skill has great value for the future, in your case learning to heal will save a lot of lives in the future"

"Yoshika has already saved lives," Lynne says. "Captain Barkhorn's, several wounded sailors on the Akagi and she helped me not get in everyone way."

"Then it sounds like you are already on your way to full filling your dream," Minami tells Yoshika making the young Fuso witch blush.

"I still got a long way to go," Yoshika replies with a shake of her head. "I'm still now where near as good as my mother and grandmother are."

"But you are still a skilled healer yourself from what I just heard," Minami says.

"She's right Yoshika," Lynne adds. "You were the one that told me you shouldn't underestimate yourself."

* * *

"What do you we about fighting those things Tama," Irizaki Mei asks her fellow weapons chief. "How do you feel about fighting an unbeatable force?"

"Fine," Is all Tama quietly replies looking up at her friend.

"Well, it gives me something to shoot at," Mei says raising her fist to the sky unaware that three of the witches are watching her and Tama.

Erica snickers as she watches the pair of weapons chiefs talk with Eila and Sanya, she nudges Eila with her elbow as she says. "It's like staring into a mirror don't you think? A quiet silvered hair girl and a nosy girl, if only they were lovers too."

"We are not like that!" Eila yells as she turns bright red causing every girl around her to look her way which only makes her red check turn even redder, Sanya just looks at her confused as to what is happening. Eila then adds more quietly."How many time do I have to tell you that?"

"I'll stop when you stop denying it," Erica says in a teasing voice as she walks away melting into the group of girls leaving Eila to burn with embarrassment.

"Eila are ok?" Sanya asks touching the older witches forehead. "Your face is all red but don't feel like you have a fever."

"I'm ok Sanya," Eila replies looking down hiding her red face from the crowd of girls staring at her. "I'm all right."

* * *

Meanwhile, Trude walks around looking at the girls that just arrive in her world; they don't look like much Trude thinks as looks them all over. Most of them still have fear in their eyes as the talk with the witches, and she still can't believe that Misaki is the captain of the ship, ship captains are usually older with countless hours at sea under their belt, not young girls. Trude keeps on walking and looking; her wondering eyes finally fall open one of the newly arrived girls. She is sat on the ground with her knees up to her face and her face hidden behind her legs, speaking to her is the Harekaze commanders Misaki Akeno and Munetani Mashiro. Whatever they are saying to her seems to be working because as Trude gets closer, she looks up. As she looks up she quickly spots Trude approaching her, and her eyes alert the two commanders. They all turn to face her as she reaches them, she stops just in front of them before she speaks.

"You lot don't act like soldiers," Trude says as she stares at the girl on the floor who quickly buries her face again.

"We aren't soldiers," Misaki replies as she bends down to comfort the scared girl.

"Then why are you manning a warship?" Trude asks confused, wondering why some girls have been giving control over a deadly ship, one that's heavily armed. "Ships like that aren't toys."

"We know that," Shiro tells her, Trude now looks at her waiting for the answer that would end her confusion. "We are training to be Blue Mermaids. They are peacekeepers who work to prevent wars from breaking out."

"You're still in training?" Trude asks her confusion giving way to shock, shock that a bunch of rookies was sailing a warship without any supervision.

"Yes but that ended when the other ships were taken over by a virus," Shiro answers. "Ever since then we have been in one battle after another, trying to save those who have been infected and had their minds taken over by the virus. We had to learn fast to stay alive. We somehow managed to find a cure for the virus and save the crews of several ships."

* * *

Later that night as the sun is setting the witches of the Five-oh First and the crew of the Harekaze decided to have dinner on the beach, Yoshika, Lynne and the kitchen staff from the Harekaze quickly work together to make a meal large enough to feed all the girls. Lynne and Yoshika cook the meat and while Irako Mikan, Kinesaki Homare, and Kinesaki Akane chop up vegetables and other things to add to the meal. Working together the task of cooking such a large meal is made easier, soon the task that should have been difficult becomes fun as the girls work together perfectly.

"Are you three nearly done?" Yoshika asks and is greeted by the three cooks from the Harekaze looking at them with plates full of their chopped goods.

"We just finished, we can add them when you are ready," Mikan replies handing her tray of chopped up vegetables to the Fuso witch.

Ten minutes later the meal is ready, and the five girls are serving everyone a bowl of the meal they worked so hard together to make, they smile as they watch the comrades enjoy their food before getting some to feed themselves. Soon everyone is eating their dinner, sitting in a big group together on the sandy beach. All though they just meet they all get along, Minna watches everyone with a smile and thinks they can work together better than she had original thought they could. They would need to if the crew of the Harekaze wanted to return to their world.

Happy that everyone is getting along Minna quietly slips away to walk back to her office to make the call to Erica's sister Ursula hoping she can help her fighter wings new allies and friends. She says her goodbyes to Misaki and tells Mio where she is going before she walks off on feather-light feet towards her office.

Inside her office, Minna finds the stack of paperwork she finished early and several new forms she needs to fill out to make the Harekaze and her crew members of the bases personal. She does feel happy when she sees there isn't much more paperwork for her to do again only three forms that need filling out. But she ignores all that as she sits down in her comfortable chair and reaches for the phone on her beautiful oak desk, Minna's fingers move effortlessly to dial the number without her thinking. Making calls to this number has become so regular that her fingers move like clockwork flawlessly dialling the number. Soon she's leaning back again in her chair waiting for her friend old to pick up.

"Hello," Ursula answers a few seconds later.

"Ursula it's Minna," Minna says happy to hear her friends voice, she hardly sees her since Ursula's work means she has kept well away from the fighting while Minna is required to be right on the front line all the time. "Somethings happened, and I could use your help." Minna then explains everything that has happened today, from the appearance of the Harekaze to the meeting with the captain of the ship and coming to the conclusion that they are from another world and that the ship girls world is far more advanced than their own. She tells her friend about the advanced technology the crew of the Harekaze uses and the little she learned about their world from talking to the girls. "What do you think?"

"I believe that it is possible from what you told me," Ursula says to Minna. "A lot of scientists I know and work with say that parallel world could exist, I will need to run some more tests to see if sending them back is something that we can do. I will have to come to you, to perform those tests. I can get a plane and be there in a week"

"Thank you, Ursula," Minna replies smiling at the possibility of returning those girls back to their world. She has always been a motherly figure to the girls in her squad wanting to protect and guide them, so it doesn't surprise her that she feels the same way about the girls that crew the Harekaze. "I'll see you in a week"

"See you then," Ursula says.

"Bye," Minna says before she turns to the presence she senses behind her. "You are getting better Mio, but you still can't sneak up on me."

"I will in a few years," Mio replies with a grin as she steps out of the shadows. "You won't always have that ability of yours, and the skills I learned trying to sneak up on you while you do I just know will make me a ghost in the future."

"We will see about that," Minna tells her as Mio walks up to her and effortlessly sits down on her commander's lap, she leans her face in so close their lips nearly touch, and Minna can feel her lips tingle as Mio's breath hit them. "I take it you are not here just to talk."

"I'm here to finish what we started earlier" Mio whispers before she leans forward and captures Minna's lips with her own, it's a kiss both of the witch commanders were waiting for all day and never of them are disappointed. "Shell, we have that bath now?" Mio asks breaking off the kiss. "I believe no one is in there right now."

"Sure," Minna answers. "At least this time the Neuroi won't interrupt us."

* * *

Back on the beach, Isoroku makes himself at home on Yoshika's lap although it feels like the cats going to crush her legs, the young Fuso witch doesn't flinch or force the fat cat to move off of her lap. She just smiles and strokes him under the chin with on hand while the other strokes his back, Isoroku just sits there with his eyes closed and purring his little furry head off. Sitting beside her watching her friend enjoy her new big fluffy companion Lynne smiles softly as she too gentle strokes his fur covered back too. It's been a long time since ever girl has seen a cat since most of the keep their distance from the loud noises of the base, and they are both enjoying having him here with them.

Lynne and her family have several cats, but they keep to themselves and don't like the company like Isoroku does, every time she went to stroke her cat back home they wold just lay there ignoring her or hiss at her until she moved away. For this reason, Lynne is only lightly stroking him and is ready to pull her hand back at a moment's notice if the fat cat shows any signs of attacking her, Yoshika on the over hand is stroking the furry feline without hesitation. She has always loved animal and all the time she spent healing wounded animals with her power has made it, so they love her back too, so with more confidence and less fear then her Britannian friend she strokes him enjoying the loud purrs of delight he makes with each move of her hand.

"He's so friendly but so heavy," Yoshika cheerfully says as she strokes both of Isoroku's cheeks making her purr even louder and look up at her with big adorable eyes. "They are so lucky to have a cat on board their ship. I wish we had one in our base."

"That would be great," Lynne replies smiling at her friend hiding the slight nervousness she has about the idea of having a cat wandering the halls of the base. She has to tell herself that Isoroku is not like her families cats back home and won't attack her before she is comfortable with the idea of him hanging around the base. "He's friendly enough to get along with everyone."

"I know," Yoshika says stopping her strokes for just a minute but it's a minute too long for Isoroku, he loudly meows until Yoshika starts to rub his back again turning his complaints into purrs of happiness.

"He just might hang around your base," A new voice says, both girls turn around and see the Harekaze's commander, Misaki stood behind them staring down at the big happy cat with an even bigger smile on her face. "He has a habit of wandering into places he isn't supposed to go, Isoroku shouldn't have even been on our ship, but he slipped aboard when no one was looking anyway."

"So your ship doesn't normally have cats?" Yoshika asks sounding slightly disappointed. She was just starting to like the idea of cats being part of a ship's crew.

"Only supply ships do but that mainly to keep their supplies safe from rats and mice. We only have one because he is a stowaway," Misaki tells them as she moves to sit in front of the two witches and joins in the stoking of the big fat cat, Isoroku meanwhile is in heaven enjoying the attention of the three girls and the feeling of their hands stroking his furry body. "He's been a great help to our ship, so no one minds the fact he snuck aboard" Misaki looks up while her hand continues to stroke the furry back of Isoroku meeting both girls' eyes. "I'm Misaki Akeno," She says extending her hand to the girls. "It's nice to meet you I don't think we have been introduced yet."

"I'm Lynnette Bishop, but you can call me Lynne" Lynne replies first taking her hand and shyly shaking it. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Yoshika Miyafuji," Yoshika says second taking the captain's hand, she hesitates lost in the feel of the captain's skin and how warm and soft it is. She lets go unaware that Misaki was feeling the same things she had, both girls look down unable to look at each other right now. "It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

"So Trude, what do you think of the new girls?" Erica asks elbowing her best friend and wingmen.

"I don't know," Trude answers. "They don't act like soldiers or even claim to be soldiers, yet they sail a warship."

"They are not soldiers Trude," Erica says. "They said so themselves, they are peacekeepers. Nothing more, nothing less. They are different to soldiers like us; they fight to stop wars while we fight to win them."

"They better fight to win now," Trude replies looking at the Harekaze girls as they start to head back to their ship. "They will be killed if they hold back against the Neuroi."

"You no they won't be fighting right?" Erica questions. "Minna is only putting them down for that so that Command will give them supplies."

"I know," Trude says. "Minna isn't the type of person to send people to their deaths; they won't get passed us, and she knows it."

Soon everyone has left, and the sun has completely disappeared beneath the horizon. All is quiet apart from the sound of Sanya's Striker Unit as it powers up and takes her off on her night patrol, from the ground Eila watches her go and from the Harekaze the girls stop to stare at her before they disappear into their ship to get ready for bed. Everything is calm and everything is peaceful, it's easy to forget all about the war and the danger right now. But the danger isn't over and the struggle is only just beging, the girls on the Harekaze go to sleep unaware of the danger they are in from alien and human alike. No one could have predicted what is about to happen, not the witches or the ship girls.

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

I hope you like this chapter feel free to review, Favourite and Follow this story. Also if you have any ideas the PM me those ideas.


	3. The Virus

The sun slowly rises over the horizon causing the water to sparkle around the small destroyer Harekaze and light up the base, the birds are up singing their morning songs but walking slowly along the runway with her katana sheathed at her hip is Mio Sakamoto. As normal she is up before the sun rises over the horizon and is ready to begin her usual morning training as the sun rises into the sky, the only other people awake are Sanya who is effortlessly floating down from the sky to land and bring an end to her night patrol and another hidden witch. In her room which overlooks the runway and beach is a certain blond haired Gallian witch, still not properly dressed watches her beloved Major from the window of her bedroom as Mio unsheathes her sword. She just stares and watches the Fuso witch swing her sword around but what no one else spots is another pair of eyes watching the sword master train, a pair of small red eyes stare at Mio from the bushes before it quickly runs off.

Only for a split second, it is visible as it moves from one bush to another heading straight for the witches castle base, its white rat body scurries across the grass with its red eyes shining but no one notices it. It quickly makes its way inside the hanger, and up to the barely conscious girl, as she dismounts from her Striker Unit, the rat sits on the ground next to the witch's feet and stares up at the silvered haired Orussian night witch. Even in her drowsiness the young girl notices the rat, she sleepily looks down at it, and for a second her green eyes meet its red ones, she slowly bends down reaching a hand out towards the red eyes rat.

"Cute" She yawns as she picks it up, she holds it close as she walks back to her room wanting to give her new pet a good home.

The tired young girl walks straight to her room avoiding her usual stop at her friends Eila's room where she normally sleeps; she turns the door handle and pushes on the door which creaks open a lot louder then she remembers. She lightly places her new friend on her dresser before she strips out of her clothes falls onto her bed, her bed feels so differently to Eila's but she so tired that doesn't bother her. As soon as her head hit her pillow, she's out like a light, lightly snoring as her chest moves up and down the red-eyed rat too starts to move. It drops down landing on the floor like a feather without making a sound, then Sanya's new pet just as quietly moves towards its sleeping owner avoiding the clothes the young girl stripped out of moments ago.

When it reaches her bed the rat quickly and quietly jumps onto the soft matters and bedding, the slight weight causes a change in pressure and does make Sanya stir in her sleep, but she is just too tired to wake up. So the rat continues to move until it is right in front of her face and you can see its fur move with each breath the sleeping Sanya takes like wind gentle blowing across the grass of a field. The rats red eyes turn purple and glow so brightly they light up the darkened room like a nightlight, Sanya's emerald green eyes quickly change to the same purple shade. Even though her eyes are closed, you can still see them light up, her eyelids begin to look like paper over a lamp, but she doesn't wake up.

* * *

Meanwhile onboard the Harekaze the crew is only just waking up, everyone was so tired and worried last night after hearing what about the Neuroi and their new role that both Misaki and Shiro agreed to give everyone the night off to let their current situation sink in. But now that a new day is starting they all have to get back on duty, so most of the crew makes their way to the mess hall while Misaki and Shiro walk up to the deck and enjoys the view. Both girls are worried about what is to come; they are trapped in a strange world where girls walk around half naked and witches exists. Not just witches live but so does a powerful alien race that is intent on wiping out all of humans on this strange new earth.

The Neuroi, even just thinking about them sends a chill down both girls' spines. Two months ago they were high school students; they were rescuers trying to save their fellow student but today soldiers. Soldier fighting in another world's war, against an enemy their newly found allies say are nearly unbeatable and are extremely dangerous. Yes, both girls are scared but so is the rest of the girls that crew the Harekaze, but they are also ready to fight and will fight. That's why the two commanders of the destroyer are on the deck of their ship, trying to calm their fears and take their mind off of the danger everyone onboard their ship is facing right now. Both girls know they need to hide their fear, they know if the rest of the crew sees them afraid then they will feel their fear too, and it will spread like wildfire throughout their boat. So they walk to a place they can be alone, a place where they can try and find peace.

"It's a beautiful view," Misaki says leaning over the ship's railing. "It's hard to believe this place is the front line of war."

It is a good view, green grassy fields, blue sky and a warm rising sun. With the castle in the background its just like a picture from a fairytale. Some birds start to take flight, some of the base personnel start to appear. Both Misaki and Shiro can sense today is going to be a busy day.

"I know," Shiro replied as she too enjoys the view. "We still need to come up with a plan as to how we will fight these Neuroi things."

"We are the backup," Misaki reminds her second. "We just need to stop anything that gets past those girls, so apart from lighting our boilers all we can do is wait for orders."

"Knowing my luck every one of those things will get past them," Shiro says depressingly. "We should go and get something to eat, Minna told me she wanted to meet us in an hour."

"What are we meeting about again?" Misaki asks she stand up straight causing Shiro to sigh.

"What we were talking about just now," Shiro answers as the two commanders start to walk towards the mess hall. "We are going to talk about how we are going to defend this area, Minna is going to tell her about the Neuroi's weakness and then we are going to discuss tactics."

* * *

Back in the base of the Five-oh First Yoshika and Lynne are both just finishing up making breakfast for everyone, it's a mixture of leaf overs from last night's beach dinner they just warmed up and added a few other ingredients. They only just finish plating the food up when Mio and Minna entre the room quickly followed by Perrine who's still tailing her crush from a distance, Shirley is the next to enter carrying a giggling Lucchini on her shoulders. Everyone looks at the pair but only for a few seconds, it's rare but not entirely uncommon for Shirley to carry the squad's youngest member like that. Lynne and Yoshika quickly move to serve those present and have just finished when the next pair of witches enter, Trude walks in dragging Erica by the collar of her shirt. Like always Erica looks sleepy, and Trude looks angry, Trude roughly pulls her friend towards her seat and just as roughly throws her into it.

"I swear Hartmann you need to start waking up on time," Trude says to her friend as Lynne and Yoshika sever them their breakfast. It isn't Trude's comment that wakes up the super ace though because the smell of the leftover breakfast has her drooling and wide awake within seconds of a plate being placed under her nose. "Yoshika's and Bishop's food will not always be there to wake you up every morning."

"But it's the best way to start the day," Erica replies as she starts to eat. "You're so fun in the morning too when you come and wake me up, Trude."

"Please stop speaking with your mouth full," Perrine asks sounding disgusted at the sight of food being spat out of the aces mouth while she talks. "I swear you have no manners at all."

Before anyone can say any more the large doors slam open and an extremely worried looking Eila storms into the room, she quickly looks around the room scanning for something or someone before her eyes lock onto Yoshika who is staring at the mischievous witch both scared and worried at the same time. She then quickly runs up to the young Fuso witch and grabs her, the swiftness and surprise of Eila's actions catch everyone off guard, and all they can do is just sit there and watch.

Eila quickly and harshly forces Yoshika back several paces causing the Fuso girl to drop what she is carrying; plates smash, cutlery crash and food spill everywhere on the ground. Everyone is stunned at this move apart from Yoshika who's is shaking so much you can see ripples in Eila's skin and feel it on the floor, Yoshika is scared beyond straight and winching as Eila's grip gets painfully tight. Yoshika can already tell she will have bruises, but right now she can't escape, Eila is too strong for her to fight off and her mind is so frozen in fear she can't figure out a way to get out of this situation.

"Where is Sanya?" Eila loudly demands showing her teeth and acting like they are fangs, and she is a dangerous wild animal. "I know you have something to do with this!"

"I don't know," Yoshika quickly replies through gritted teeth as she begins to feel her bones being crushed under Eila's vice-like grip, it is now that everyone realizes that there is a difference in Eila's eyes. Her eyes aren't the same purple they normally are, they are brighter and look so menacingly that Yoshika can't help but do everything in her power to avoid making eye contact. "I haven't seen her."

"I know you…" Eila begins to hiss, but she is quickly ripped away from the terrified Fuso witch. Yoshika immediately falls to the ground rubbing her sore bruised body parts. Lynne moves right away to her friend's side while both Shirley and Trude pin Eila down on top of the table. "Let me go she has Sanya!"

"Eila calm down," Minna calmly tells the livid witch who's thrashing so violently on top of the table that both Trude and Shirley are both struggling to control her, more plates shatter and more food covers the floor as Eila's flailing arms and legs knock everything on the table to the floor. "Yoshika doesn't have Sanya; she's been here cooking all morning."

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Lucchini asks sounding terrified as she hides behind the kitchen counter, only her little shaking head is visible as she looks up to see what's happening.

"Her eyes?" Minna quietly asks herself as she looks, she takes a step back as Minna sees a demonic pair of purple eyes have replaced the playful eyes she was used to seeing. "I don't know… I haven't seen anything like it before."

"I think the new girls might know something about this," Mio says as she joins in the struggle to hold the enraged Eila's body.

"Lucchini go ask Misaki and Shiro," Minna quickly orders knowing this is the best course of action. "They should be coming any minute ashore now to meet with me, Lynne please take Yoshika to the medical room."

"Where's Sanya?" Eila continues to yell demanding the heavens for an answer. "Tell me where Sanya is right now!"

* * *

Misaki and Shiro are only just trying their boat to a large rock when Lucchini runs up to them, even from a distance and although Lucchini hasn't said a word both ship commanders can tell something is wrong here. The young witch's eyes are wide with fear, and small drops of tears drip from her eyes, those droplets of water sparkle as the still rising sun hits them. Also, the girl is running as if the devil himself is chasing her. She moves so fast and hard towards the girls that her feet can barely stop in time and she ends up slamming into Shiro's body bring the girl down to the sand.

Shiro groans as she hit the ground, and Lucchini tightly wraps her arms around her while burying her face in the chest of the Harekaze Deputy Captain. Misaki seeing how scared Lucchini is gentle kneels down beside the two girls and gently touches Lucchini's shoulder. At first, the young witch flinches, and Misaki can feel her body , as soon as she sees Misaki's warm smiling face, she starts to calm down and look less scared.

"Lucchini, what's wrong?" Misaki asks as she feels the young witches start to relax.

"Somethings wrong… With Eila, she…" Lucchini replies sounding just as terrified as she looks.

"It's ok," Misaki says in a kind and gentle voice sensing the young girl's hesitation. "Just tell us what's wrong, and we can see if we can help her."

"She… attacked Yoshika…" Lucchini continues.

Misaki feels something hearing that, she can't place those feelings, but it is defiantly something she felt when anyone else she knew was attacked. It's much stronger, so much so that it scares her. She feels as if something is stabbing her in the heart as if there is a real knife in her chest right now.

"She just attacked her?"Misaki questions.

"Yes and now she's acting like an animal… She's thrashing around so violently that the others can barely hold her down. Screaming and, and her eyes are glowing brightly" Both Misaki and Shiro look at each other, both girls knowing right away what's happening now thanks to Lucchini's description. "Everyone is trying to calm her down but she just won't…"

"It's ok," Misaki tells the young girl in the most soothing voice she can manage. "We know what is happening and can help her, we have seen this too many times before."

"Captain, do you think it's just like in what's going on in our world?" Shiro asks as Lucchini lets her go, and both girls start to get to their feet.

"Yes, I do," Misaki answers. I need you to go back to the ship, tell Minami what is happening and bring her and Macchi back here with you… Wait also bring Isoroku here too. We are going to need him."

"Why would we need him?" Shiro asks freezing as she usually does whenever Isoroku is around or mentioned.

"To find the rat," Misaki tells her before she looks back down at Lucchini. "Take me to Eila I'll see what I can do in the meantime."

Lucchini leads the Misaki towards the dining room where it sounds like someone is performing an exorcism. Screaming, loud bangs and the voices trying to calm someone down all leave the room and echo through the corridors of the base. No wonder Lucchini was scared, Misaki is getting more and more scared with every step she takes closer to the stuff of nightmares.

They both walk into the room to see it completely trashed, Lynne is on the floor next to Yoshika helping to hold bags of ice to Yoshika's bruised body, Eila is now pinned to the floor, the table is broken along with most of the chairs, and Trude is bleeding from her nose. Misaki can't help but freeze at sight of this; this must have been what happened on the other ships she thinks as she stares at the scene in front of her. She shivers at the thought of watching her crew tear each other apart; she doesn't think that is something she could stand to watch.

With a quick silent thank you to Isoroku for sparing her and her crew this horror Misaki walks forward towards where Minna is pinning on of Eila's arms to the floor and trying to calm her friend down. Horrified at the scene, Misaki does her best to keep focused on the task at hand as she kneels down next to Minna.

"Misaki do you know what's wrong with her?" Minna asks as she struggles to keep Eila's arms trapped on the ground.

"I think it's the virus, the one I mentioned when we first met," Misaki answers looking over Eila's raged filled face which causes her to remember all the time when Tama was infected by it and nearly sank two supply ships. "I already sent for the cure, so we just need to hold her down until it gets here."

"Isn't there anything you can do for her until then?" Yoshika asks as she stands up and walks overlooking just as horrified to see Eila like this as Misaki was.

"No," Misaki tells her. "The only things we can do is ever pin her down or knock her unconscious until the cure gets here."

* * *

Back on the beach and just coming ashore is the Deputy Captain Shiro who's looking uncomfortable as she holds Isoroku, Macchi armed with a pair of water guns and the ships doctor Minami carry a bag containing the vaccine. They start towards the beach when spot a silvered haired barely dressed girl, she is stumbling around wearing only her bra and panties. She slowly moves her head, turning it painfully slow until her glowing eyes meet those of the newly arrived girls. She then charges, screaming like a banshee and charging like a berserk she rushes the girls with her teeth showing and her fingernails ready to act like claws.

Macchi fires from both water guns, filled with a sedative ready to knock out the charging infected witch. But at the last minute the processed Sanya raises a shield blocking the shots, the sedative infused water splashes harmlessly against the bright blue circle while the intended target continues to charge. Only now she isn't screaming like a mad little girl, now she is growling like a beast ready to kill. The girls of the Harekaze stare at the charging girl too stunned to move and they can only stare as the infected girl gets closer and closer before they can recover Sanya attacks.

Sanya tackles Shiro, and for the second time today the Deputy Captain is thrown onto her back landing on the sand of the beach, only this time she hits the ground harder and her breath is knocked out of her lungs. As Shiro lays there on the sand gasping for air to fill her empty lungs, as she lays their struggling to remember how to breathe and what it's like to have air flowing into her body Sanya moves to her. She slowly moves, so she is straddling the gasping body of Shiro and looks down at her hissing loudly as a red eyes rat appears out of nowhere, seconds later it is right in front of her face, and its eyes start to glow.

Only nothing happens, not to Shiro at least. To Sanya she is ripped from her position on top of the Deputy Captain's body by the powerful, long arms of Macchi, to the rat, well Isoroku has it in his sights and is starting to chase it off. Meanwhile, Macchi is rolling around with Sanya looking like she is going to win when the Orussian witch gets her feet underneath the eagled eyed lookout, she throws the much bigger girl off of her, but Macchi doesn't go down that easily. She quickly rolls back to her feet, and soon the two girls are staring each other down, both ready to fight. One to infect and one to save, one growling while the other is silent. Minami moves to help the Deputy Captain up as both girls watch the stare off. Finally, Sanya makes a move and charges her opponent.

"We need to help Macchi," Shiro says as she finally regains the ability to speak. "She won't be able to fight her alone."

"We can't do much," Minami says watch as the two battling girls grapple with each other. "Your hurt and I are not good in a fight."

"The guns," Shiro says suddenly remembering Macchi's primary weapons. "Where are the water guns?"

"Over there," Minami answers pointing to them, they are both a few meters away and look like they will still work.

"We will take one each and attack from both sides," Shiro tells the young doctor as they move towards the guns. "She can't block us with whatever she used before if we attack her from both sides at the same time."

"Ok you take this side," Minami says as they both take a water gun each. "You can't run right now, so I'll get behind her."

Both girls move into position pumping their water guns, so they are ready to fire their watery sedative load at the infected witch, soon they both are ready to shoot and not a moment too soon. As they were moving the fight started to go badly for Macchi, the magically enhanced witch was too much for her, and now Sanya has her pinned on the ground. Showing her teeth as if they were fangs she hiss's like a demon and looks like she's ready to kill, Macchi is struggling beneath her, but Sanya has her pinned in all the right places making escape impossible for the lookout.

Luckily for the ship girl in this position her fellow crew members have a perfect shot on the possessed witch, they both fire together and as expected one of their shots hits its target while the other hits her shield. Sanya goes down instantly and starts to peacefully snore as Macchi gently frees herself, with Sanya in this state it isn't difficult for Minami to work. Her needle pieces the pale skin of the young witch and her fingers push the plunger down ejected the cure that will free the witch from this virus.

"We need to move there are still other that need this vaccine," Shiro says as the girls catch the breath looking down at the now cured sleeping girl. "Can you carry her Macchi, we can't leave her here, and from what I was told the other infected girl is pinned down by her friends in the dining hall, so we don't need to use force this time."

* * *

Back in the dining hall Eila continues to violently thrash about trying to free herself as she calls out for Sanya demanding to know where the young Orussian witch is. Minna sent Yoshika and Lynne to go and at get the night witch, but they return empty handed saying they can't find her anywhere, signing Minna orders everyone to hold their friend down as they wait for help to come.

The backup from the Harekaze arrive and are all horrified just like their Captain was by the scene; it looks something like a demon possession horror movie in the room. Smashed furniture, a screaming girl being held down and all around her are more girls who look terrified as to what is happening. But they push aside their fear; they quickly move towards Eila where the combined efforts of both Trude and Minna has one of the infected girl's arms for Minami to inject her with the cure safely. Almost as soon as the liquid enter her body the other can feel her muscles relax and her breathing slow, seconds later she stops fighting altogether and starts to blink as if she is only just waking up from a long nights sleep. Eila looks startled to see the other holding her down and confused to find the room a mess unaware of what just happened, what she just did.

"What happened here?" Eila asks as the others as the slowly release her from the ground, the confused girl sits up to see everyone looking at her and the dining hall destroyed. "Where am I? And what happened to this place?"

"Eila what do you remember?" The girl Eila remembers as Minami the Harekaze's ships doctor asks her before she can get the answers she wants to hear.

"I woke up and didn't see Sanya sleeping beside me like normal; I went to see if she went to her room and then…" Eila says to think back to early that morning. "Then everything went black, the next thing I know I am waking up here."

"While it's over now," The Harekaze's doctor assures her. "Both you and Sanya were infected with a virus that makes you very aggressive, but we cured you both."

"Is Sanya ok?" Eila asks suddenly snapping her head from side to side looking worriedly for her friend. "Where is she?"

"She's fine," Minna tells her stepping aside so Eila can see Sanya sleeping on the floor behind her. "She had to be sedated, but she's fine," Minna assures the troubled girl before she turns to the doctor. "Do you have any more of those vaccines?"

"Fifteen more but the back on the ship," Minami answers. "I think we should give you all the vaccine."

"Me too," Minna replies clearly shaken by what happened here this morning. She never once thought she would have to struggle with a member of her squad like she did today, she never believed anything like what just happened could have ever occurred. "I'll send the girls over in group to receive the vaccines."

"But I hate needles," Erica moans.

"Me too," Lucchini adds.

"It's for your good," Trude tells them.

"What caused this?" Mio asks Misaki when Isoroku is walking in with a dead rat with ruby-like eyes in its mouth.

"That did," Misaki answers pointing to the rat Isoroku just dropped in front of her; he looks up looking proud with his catch. "They were created in some experiment and can make people do what you saw today."

"Is there any more?" Minna asks worriedly for the base's security but most of all the safety of her girl's.

"I don't know," Misaki tells them. "I think you should keep Isoroku in the base just in case there is more; he's excellent at catching them."

"Ok, now I believe that we should send the first group to be vaccinated," Minna says looking around. "Mio go with Trude, Shirley, and Yoshika."

"Why us?" Mio asks looking at her girlfriend. "You are in charge here you should go first."

"I can't; I need to stop a supply plane from landing," Minna tells her. "I need you to go in case I get infected so we are not leaderless and the others because they will be necessary in case the base becoming infected, Trude and Shirley to restrain the girls and Yoshika to heal them if anyone gets hurt."

"Ok," Mio relents seeing the logic. "I don't like leaving you here, but I can see your point."

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

The reason for this quick update was because I cut my last chapter in half, they won't always be posted this quickly.

I hope you like this chapter feel free to review, Favourite and Follow this story. Also if you have any ideas the PM me those ideas.


	4. The Submerged Threat Part 1

The calm waters of the channel at night looks beautiful, the water gentle ripples as the rays of the moonlight make it sparkle. A perfect night for sailing, the small supply convoy couldn't ask for the better sailing condition. The six supply ships gentle cruise towards a Britannian port feeling safe and secure with the three destroyers guarding them, cloaked in the darkness of night with their lights turned off they are hard to spot. But something has spotted them, a predator beneath the waves stalks them as it closes in for the kill.

Silently it swims closer and closer until it's in a position to strike, once ready it charges it weapon and fires. A red beam slices through the sea are turning night into day with its bright light before a ship explodes, one of the destroyers was hit and is now burning. The ship spills its oil into the sea turning the water around the ship into an inferno leaving nowhere for the sailors to run, scared and shocked the remaining ships barely react. A second beam is fired this on hits a supply ship in the middle of the fleet; secondary explosions rock the ship tearing it apart as its cargo explodes one after another.

Both ships rapidly slip beneath the waves as the ships of the small supply fleet finally react to the sudden surprise attack; the supply ships quickly change course putting as much distance between them and whatever is devastating them while the destroyers move towards it seeking the destruction of this aggressor. Deciding to cut its losses the hidden danger beneath the sea fires one last time, it beams parts the sea and hits its mark. A second supply ship explodes. Satisfied with the devastation the attacker silently retreats, leaving hundreds dead and the waters of the Channel aflame the unknown threat quietly drifts away.

For hours the escorting destroyers search but come up empty handed, scout planes join them, but they too come up empty handed. No trace of the monster is found, all they now are that it was a Neuroi that they are after. The red beam, the fierce attack, there is nothing else it can be. But it vanished which is something the Neuroi never does; it disappeared without a trace instead of fighting to the death like every Neuroi has done in the past. This Neuroi is different, it smarter and deadlier thanks to its hit and run surprise attacks.

* * *

The next morning isn't as beautiful as the last, rain lightly falls from the sky and the black smoke continues to fill the air after last nights' attack. Everyone was shocked to hear what had happened, three ships lost with all hands, to an enemy no one even saw. In the mess hall of the destroyer Harekaze the mood isn't good, the powerful enemy they encounter as soon as they arrived in this world has just become even more deadly and terrifying. Most of the girls couldn't help but imagine what happened to those poor lost ships happening to them; they can't help but picture themselves inside their ship as it burns and sinks leaving them unable to escape. Even the curry that once cheered the crew up after they were branded as criminals does nothing to lift their spirits; nothing seems to do that.

All everyone does is eat in silence, the only noise being cutlery scraping on plates and the hum of the destroyer's air vents. The warship is silent, its crew depressed and no one seems to be able to break the bad mood that settled over the crowd. Misaki is sitting at her usual table with the rest of the bridge crew just plays with what's left with her half eaten breakfast thinking about what happened last night. She is pushing around the rice with her chopsticks while the rest of her table eats quietly and slowly, no one is in a good mood after what they heard.

"We need to do something to break the mood," Shiro says as she finishes her meal, right now she is the only one that has handled the bad news well. "Nothing good will come of it if everyone stays like this."

"I know," Misaki replied staring at her food. "But I have no idea what to do; no one's been this depressed before not even when we were branded as mutineers."

"We could have fun," Koko suggests, and everyone around the table looks at her, even Misaki looks up from her food to look at her. "We still have the stuff we used for those sumo fights; we could have another tournament."

"That could work," Shiro says thinking over the idea. "It will at least distract everyone from their fear."

"Ok let's hold it," Misaki agrees standing up done playing with her half eaten meal. "Let's do it after lunch if the weather improves we can do it on the deck, but we can't do it if it continues to rain."

* * *

Minna stares out her office window through the rain and at the destroyer, she worried for the ship and her crew. Ever since she read the report of last night's attack she's feared for their safety, it happened so close to the base and the Harekaze that she can see the smoke still rising. She promised to keep them safe, last night's attack reminded her that no one is truly safe from the Neuroi. No matter how hard you try are how safe you feel you never are truly out of the deadly reach of the Neuroi, Minna knows that all too well after the loss of her homeland and her childhood sweetheart to the destructive power of the Neuroi.

The reports just coming in from the rescue ships aren't doing anything to help ease her worry, they report seeing no survivors just the surface of the water where the ships slipped beneath the waves was on fire. Now all she can think about is the safety of the Harekaze; her promise to return them safely back to their world is looking less and less likely that she will be able to keep that pledge. She sighs as she turns back around to face Trude and Mio who have just finished giving her the report of the unsuccessful search and rescue effort, both look just as worried as Minna does about this new threat posed by the Neuroi.

"I don't think there is anything we can do?" Mio says when the report has been read. "As long as it stays underwater we can't do anything about it."

"We could drop depth charges," Trude suggests.

"I don't think that would work; then we won't know where to drop those charges," Minna replies not knowing who that plan could work. "The ocean is so big that even using my ability we would have trouble locating it."

"I won't be able to find the core if we can't find the Neuroi," Mio adds before she comes up with an idea. "How about asking Misaki and Shiro? They said they fought against submarines before; they may have a way to detect underwater threats."

"I'll think about it," Minna says sinking into her office chair. "Personally I would like to keep them out of this fight, I only asked them to defend the base so Command would agree to give them the supplies they need till we can send them back."

"They don't have to fight," Trude tells her. "If they can find it for us we can take it out."

"I'll keep that in mind," Minna replies being the meeting to an end.

* * *

In the kitchen of the base, Yoshika and Lynne work together to make another morning's meal for their squadron. This morning it's only toast and tea because of the supply plane carrying their food supplies has been denied landing permission until Minna is confident the strange rat creatures from the Harekaze's world are all dealt with. Supplies are starting to run low, but everyone understands why, after seeing what happened to Eila and Sanya they know they can't risk spreading those rats around the country.

So far the two previously infected witches are sleeping in the medical room with the bases nurse watching over them, although the crew of the Harekaze says they will be okay now Minna still wants to make sure. Not knowing anything about this virus Minna has ordered them to stay in the medical room all day and taken them off duty for the next forty-eight hours. The two girls set aside two dishes ready to be sent to those two witches.

Yoshika and Lynne finish plating up the food remembering at the last minute they have an extra mouth to feed, Yoshika opens a can of tuna Misaki gave her for Isoroku while Lynne pours some milk into a bowl. They set the food and milk down in the corner of the kitchen where Isoroku is already waiting, once they see him happily dig into his breakfast they start to take the food for the witches into the dining hall.

Inside the dining room, they find everyone else is already there waiting to be served. Lucchini is gentle rubbing her arm still not liking the fact she was injected yesterday, Shirley reading another one of her biker magazines, Erica is sleeping while Trude yells at her, and the rest are just sitting there quietly in their seats waiting for their food. Like usual Yoshika and Lynne had out plates of food than a cup of tea or coffee in Minna's case before serving themselves, they join the others at the table, and the usual chatter about the weather and Neuroi begins.

Not surprisingly the talk around the table is mainly about last night's attack, the witches aren't scared like the crew of the Harekaze, but they are still worried about this latest Neuroi. Never before has one attacked from below the waves, they typically attack from land and the sky but never from underwater. There have been a few Neuroi who have hidden under the water before, but they always surfaced first, pouncing out of the water before shooting off red beams at anything unlucky enough to be in its sights. But this Neuroi is different it stayed hidden under the waters of the Channel and never came up, with no sighting of the Neuroi and no idea of its class or capabilities everyone is in the dark and can only hope they find something out about this Neuroi before it strikes again.

"My arm still hurts," Lucchini continues to complain as she rubs the spot where Minami pierced her skin with the needle yesterday. There's a small red mark there which is more noticeable on Lucchini then her fellow squadmates because she won't stop touching it, unknown to her she is making the pain last longer but rubbing it. "I hate it."

"The ships doctor said it would sting a bit for and that feeling should go away during the day," Shirley tells her as she continues to flip through the pages of her magazine. "You just need to ignore it until then."

"It's for the best, after the events of yesterday…" Trude adds. "If it will stop what happened yesterday from happening again then it's worth it."

* * *

Laying in single bed side by side Eila and Sanya quietly hold each other, the events of yesterday affected them much worse than the others. Their memories are foggy but from what the others told them about their actions left them shocked. According to the others, they acted more like animals than girls, and it left both of them shaken. They feel terrified, scared that some little rodent so easily controlled their bodies and minds. They are so afraid of it happening again that their bodies shake at the very thought of those rats and those same rodents haunted their dreams last night, even the reassurance of being vaccinated against the rat's horrifying power has no effect on them. Nothing anyone does can eradicate their fear.

Last night was the worse night's sleep in both of the young girl's life's; their dreams were full of the rats making them kill their friends, needless to say, it made sleep impossible forever girl. In the end, both girls crawled into bed together and held each other till dawn. Protecting each other from the darkness and helping each other stay awake so that they can be spared the horrors of sleep.

Finally, dawn broke and even the rain and the bad news of last night's attack can take away the relief the feel that the darkness of night has passed. For them, it's a good sign that they will have several hours of freedom before the evening makes them sleep trapping both girls in those horrible nightmares.

"I'm hungry," Sanya finally says after hours of silence as her stomach starts to rumble.

"Me too," Eila replies feeling just as hungry. "I'm sure someone will bring us something to eat in a minute, if we weren't confined to this room I would go and get us something. How are you holding up?"

"Not good," Sanya almost whispers as a tear leaves her eye.

"I'm not good ever," Eila tells her lightly brushing away that tear. "I hate that a rat controlled me."

"It's my fault," Sanya says as she starts to cry burying her face in Eila's chest.

"It's not your fault Sanya," Eila says holding the silver haired witch and gentle stroke her back. "It was that rat's fault; you are not to blame for this."

"But I brought it into the base," Sanya tells her not soundly like she will ever stop crying, the sobs of her friend break Ela's heart, and she feels Sanya's sadness as if it's her own. Eila feels tears start to form in her eyes; she fights to hold them back not wanting Sanya to see her crying. "I took it to my room, and it took us both over because of me."

"I don't blame you Sanya," Eila calmly whispers into her friend's ear which seems to work, Sanya freezes in her arms, and her sobs pauses momentarily. "I know you wouldn't hurt me; you didn't know what that rat would do. If you did then you would have never touched it, it's not your fault."

"But I…" Sanya continues to blame herself, but Eila quickly stops her before she can say another word.

"It's not your fault Sanya, don't blame yourself," Eila tells her. "You made a mistake; everyone does that so don't blame yourself. No one was hurt worse than a few bruises so don't worry, no one blames you so don't blame yourself" The sound of the door slowly opening draws both girls attention. "Let's talk about this later ok."

"Ok" Sanya replies as Yoshika and Lynne enter carrying the two witch's breakfast.

"Good morning" Yoshika calls out as the two girls come into the room. "It's only toast today; we haven't got many supplies right now."

* * *

As the day goes on the light shower of rain finally stops then the grey clouds disappear slow dissipate, soon it's almost like it never rained before. Looking at the deck of the Harekaze every member of the crew smiles for the first time this day, word spread fast of the planned event for today, and everyone is looking forward to it. Those who want to compete already know who their first match will be and those who are watching have already made their first-round bets. Finally, the gloomy mood that settled over the crew has disappeared and doesn't look like it will be returning anytime soon.

As soon as lunch is over the crew places mats down onto the deck and gather round ready for the tournament, the first two fighters quickly step forward to the applauds of their fellow crew members. Macchi, the ship's lookout, takes off her glasses and hands them to a nearby girl as she stares off with Marikouji the ships Sonar Personnel and Trumpeter, they stay silent as they wait for the fight to begin.

"Ready?" Misaki asks pointing to Macchi who nods; she then points to Marikouji. "Ready?"

"Yes," Marikouji politely replies with a small nod of her head.

"Fight," Misaki says, and the two fighters instantly move towards each other.

Their hands meet and look together as the start to push each other in a contest of strength, but soon they let go, and both girls grab the others sumo belt, they push, pull and try to knock the other over before they are sent crashing down to the mat. But in a contest of strength Macchi has the edge and soon it starts to show, Marikouji looks more and more like she is going to fall by the second, but she doesn't seem fazed by that fact. For some reason she doesn't seem bothered that she is going to lose, could it be she doesn't care or could it be that she has a plane?

Less than a second later the answer is clear, Marikouji moves in a way that it makes Macchi's strength nearly lose her the game. Macchi catches on though and quickly breaks the contact between the two girls, now they are both standing as they were when the match began staring and waiting for someone to make a move. Marikouji moves first rushing Macchi, but in one quick move the match is over, Macchi uses all the momentum in Marikouji's charge to throw her opponent to the ground and win the game.

"Macchi is the winner," Misaki announces raising the victor's arm into the air and causing Mimi to give her a jealous death glare, it's no secret on the ship that the Harekaze's Accountant Chief has a crush on their ships eagled eyed lookout. The next two fighters step forward smiling eager to have some fun, Kuro, the ships assistant engineer and Mei the torpedo chief, step forward. Once again the Harekaze's Captain asks the two fighters if they are ready, once again as they answer yes she begins the fight but calling out. "Fight." The two battling girls clash, but Misaki can't watch this one, she hears footsteps coming from behind her and turns around to see Minna and Mio walking towards her watching the fight continue. "Good afternoon Minna, good afternoon Miss Sakamoto."

"Good afternoon Misaki, can we talk to you for a minute?" Minna asks in reply.

"Ok," Misaki answers but she turns to Shiro. "Can you take over for me?"

"Sure," Shiro says as Misaki leaves following the two witch commanders down to the other end of the ship.

"What can I help you with?" Misaki asks as the come to a halt.

"We need your help in finding the Neuroi that appeared last night; I take it you heard what happened when it appeared," Minna says.

"Yes I heard, and I think we can detect it," Misaki tells her thinking for a moment and trying to get the image of the Harekaze's becoming a burning wreck before it sinks beneath the waves. "The Harekaze's is equipped with sonar which could pick it up, but we will have to sail after it and will be moving slowly as we search."

"Would you be willing to help us? I can't guarantee your safety but I will do everything I can to keep you and your crew safe but we need your help, I know it is a lot to ask for but will you be willing to help?" Minna asks not liking the idea, and her voice does nothing to hide it, she doesn't want to put them in danger but after thinking this through she realizes she has no choice if she wants to stop this latest threat from the Neuroi.

"Of course we will be willing to help," Misaki replied sounding slightly scared but determined to help. "If it will stop what happened last night from happening again then we will do everything we can to help you."

"I like your attitude," Mio tell her before laughing her trademark laugh.

"Thankyou," Minna says feeling both proud of the girl's bravery and fearful for her safety at the same time. "Yoshika and Lynne will be aboard your ship in case anything goes wrong; we will attack tomorrow morning. I requested some aerial depth charges which will arrive later tonight; we plan to begin our search at ten o'clock. I want your ship to stay back, just find it and we will take it out."

* * *

At exactly nine fifty AM Yoshika and Lynne arrive on board the Harekaze and the destroy is ready to set sail, with the crew having mixed feelings about this mission they all stand at their stations ready to do their part. Some are afraid, some are eager, but all are willing to fight. On the deck is all the depth charges the Harekaze's has ready for use as well as additional aerial depth charges the witches will be using. Minna and Misaki both agree that since the witches can only carry one depth charge at a time that using the Harekaze's like a mobile supply platform will increase their chances of succeeding against this latest Neuroi.

Both the Lynne and Yoshika dismount from their Striker Units and head to the bridge; they arrive just as the witches take to the sky and the destroy starts to move. It slowly leaves the coast where it was anchored taking to the sea where it belongs, where the crew and ship haven't been in what feels like forever. Heading for the dagger but not for the first time the Harekaze's sets sail ready to fight, with all hands ready and the witch's flying protectively above them it's a fight the crew are nervous about and ready for despite their fear.

"Take us out slow and steady," Misaki orders as the two witches step foot on the bridge, Misaki turns to face their new guest as Rin takes control the Harekaze's guiding her to the open waters of the Channel. Misaki spots her two guests as they enter the bridge and says to them with a small bow and smile."Welcome aboard,"

"Captain Minna wants us to head to the scene of the night attack and see if we can pick up the Neuroi's trail from there," Koko tells her relaying Minna's orders.

"Ok," Misaki replies turning back around to face her bridge crew. "Rin set our course to last night's battle, lookouts keep your eyes open and ready the depth charges."

"Everyone is ready," Shiro reports.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the sky flying above the destroyer Minna and the rest of the witches bar Eila and Sanya watch over the ship, their weapons on their backs and a depth charge in their arms. Minna watches the crew of the Harekaze walk around the deck of their ship and her fears and worries double. She looks down at them fearing they will all die and worrying whether involving them in this was the right decision. All last night she laid awake wondering that but never could come up with an answer, she knows she needs their help, but she doesn't want it knowing the danger they will face if they support.

 ** _"This isn't their war,"_** Minna's mind says. They don't have to fight and die for it.

But Minna can't think like that, not now when they are going to face this danger together. She knows this; she pushes the thoughts from her mind as she looks back up away from the crew she may very well have sent to their death. Taking a quick breath, Minna needs to prepare herself before issuing orders to the destroyer. Orders she dreads giving, orders she fears will lead to the sinking of that ship and the death of her crew. But orders she has to give, at times like this she hates being in command.

"Head to the scene of last battle," Minna radios her orders the Harekaze. "We will begin our search there."

"Minna you don't have to worry about them," Mio says putting her hand on Minna's shoulder while nearly dropping her depth charge with the other. "Yoshika and Lynne are on board that ship. They can protect them while we stop the Neuroi from even attacking them."

"I know but…" Minna continues, but Mio doesn't let her.

"They will be fine," Mio tells her again. "They will make it back because you won't let them die here today, they have beat long odds before." Minna looks at Mio confused about the last part; she knew the crew of the Harekaze has been through a lot but never dug too much into it. "When I spoke to a few of the crew they told me about how they defeated ships in the past that had overwhelming firepower and armour so thick their shell would just bounce off of it. They have to have more than luck to beat the odds then. They will survive, the girls down there seem to know what they are doing, and we are here to protect them. So don't worry, they will be all right."

Further back in the formation gentle floating along is another pair of witches, Shirley and Lucchini who fly shoulder to shoulder through the air keeping pace with the others. Shirley seems to be really comfortable in the flight; she is holding her depth charge without any problem. Lucchini, on the other hand, is struggling, the depth charge is slipping through her fingers, and she can barely keep it from falling.

"It's heavy," Lucchini complains as she struggles to keep hold her bomb.

"Don't worry Lucchini; we will be dropping them before you know it," Shirley tells her while giving the young witch a reassuring smile.

"Can't I drop it now?" Lucchini asks. "It's too heavy."

"I want to drop mine too," Erica whines joining in with the complaints.

"No, you won't Hartmann!" Trude yells startling the poor girl so much she nearly drops her charge from her jump alone. "We need all the charges we have so don't you dare waste one because it's too heavy if you drop that then I will make your life a living hell."

* * *

"Why are you having your crew prepare depth charges?" Yoshika asks looking around at the Harekaze's crew working. "I thought you were going to hang back while Minna and the other fight."

"We are," Misaki tells her looking back catching Yoshika's brown eyes; she can't help but think that it's the most beautiful brown she has ever seen. "I am only having them prepared them just in case we have to use them, I am planning on letting Minna handling this but its best to have them prepared just in case we need them"

"Captain we are arriving" Shiro announces as the ship slows its approach so that the sonar will work better.

Outside the bridges windows and all around the ship is the sea where the battle took place, very little signs are there to tell you a fight took place. Only a few pieces of floating wreckage and small patches of water ablaze, soon that wouldn't be anything at all, and you could sail through here unaware of the lives lost beneath the water you sail on. Everyone who can see it looks, those who can't listen to every word those who can say describing the scene. But this doesn't create fear and spread it throughout the ship; it creates a determination that's so powerful the Neuroi will have to be incredibly lucky to escape them and do what it did again. Soon they are all back on the stations and working again, wanting nothing more than to stop this Neuroi before it can strike again.

"Start our search pattern; Rin keep us slow so Marikouji can work," Misaki orders and the destroyer quickly settles into a search pattern. "Lookouts keep your eyes open, call out any red beams you see or anything that doesn't look like it should be here."

"Aren't you scared?" Yoshika asks her as she stops looking at the little remains of the battle looking scared herself.

"I will be lying if I said I wasn't," Misaki admits looking back at the Fuso witch. "But I know you and the others will keep us safe." That comment makes Yoshika blush slightly, but it's so small no one notices. "And the Harekaze's is a good ship, she kept us safe before and will do so again."

"Captain we got something, our sonar is picking something up," Koko reports but before she can say another word…

"Incoming left!" Macchi suddenly shouts.

"Rin hard left rudder!" Misaki orders and almost instantly the Harekaze's banks as it sharply turns, Misaki quickly runs to the window of the bridge just into time to see the red beam of death narrowly miss the ship. "Rin take us dead ahead towards where that shot was coming from, Koko tell Minna where we picked up the sonar contact."

* * *

"Trude, Erica drop you charges in five hundred meters, Shirley, Lucchini drop yours in five fifty," Minna orders as the Strike Witches begin their attack run. "Sakamoto, Perrine we will drop our charges in six hundred meters. Afterward, grab more charges from the Harekaze while Sakamoto and I assess the damage."

"Yes ma'am," The Witches reply as they level out, they drop their charges on cue, and the ocean explodes. Massive columns of water shoot into the air as underwater exposition churn up the water, pulling out of their attack run most of the witches feel confident that nothing could have survived that attack.

"Did we get it?" Erica asks as she circles back around heading for the destroyer.

"I'm checking that now," Minna says as she uses her ability to check the area while Sakamoto scans it with her eye. Bubbles start to appear, at first everyone thought it was the Neuroi breaking up, but that theory is quickly proven wrong. They shoot out of the sea like large black bullets and head straight for the destroyer. "Drones," Minna says as she realizes their course. "Their heading for the Harekaze, take them out before they reach the girls on that ship."

* * *

"Incoming air attack!" Macchi calls out as several small black objects appear out of the water and charge straight towards the ship. "Sixteen targets with the witches in pursuit!"

"Ready AA guns!" Shiro orders and both Tama and Mei quickly run to their large weapons. "Watch you fire our allies are up there with them!"

"Rin take evasive actions!" Misaki tells her navigator as the threat gets closer and closer, Rin quickly makes the ship swerve from side to side. "Take us up to fourth combat speed!"

"They aren't' going to hit us are they?" Rin asks shaking at the wheel of the ship.

"Of course they won't," Shiro replies but it does little to reassure their frighten navigator.

"We'll help too," Yoshika says as she and Lynne pick up their weapons.

"Thankyou," Misaki says to them feeling safer already. "Choose whatever position you want on the deck."

"Right," Yoshika replies before she and Lynne run out of the bridge and down onto the deck of the ship.

"Where should we go?" Lynne asks her friend as the sound of the Harekaze's anti-aircraft guns starts to fill the air.

"I'll take the left side, and you take the right side," Yoshika suggest.

"Ok," Lynne agrees giving Yoshika a quick hug before letting go and saying. "Be safe."

"You too," Yoshika says before the two witches part ways to do their job.

The destroyer Harekaze zigzags around the Channel as its AA guns roar into life sending bright tracers into the sky, soon traces from Yoshika's Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai's 20 mm tracers joined them with the infrequent well placed shots from Lynne's Boys Anti-Armor Rifle Mk.I. Several Neuroi shatters as the fire from the ship in front of them, and several more from the witches behind them but three gets through, dodging fire from all sides three small Neuroi drones get through and strike back against the Harekaze. They each fire a small, weak laser, two of the shots miss as the Harekaze swerves out of the way, but one hits them, it strikes their rear turret.

The gun explodes which shakes the ship and turns the area where the gun once stood aflame, the turret no longer exists and as the crew recovers from the hit the three Neuroi explodes under the combined fire of both the Harekaze and the witches. The damage control team quickly leaps into action grabbing fire extinguishers and running towards the blaze, Minna and the other touchdown on the destroyer's deck just as the damage control teams start to battle the blaze. Minna quickly makes her way to the bridge as the other grab more depth charges from the deck; she sees the crew is alright apart from a few cuts and bruises, but that hit left her just as shake as the ship. She thought the Harekaze was lost and she sent these girls to their deaths, seeing everyone alright is such a relief Minna could cry.

"Is everyone ok?" Minna asks as she looks into the bridge.

"We're all fine," Shiro answers as she and the rest of the bridge crew pick themselves up off of the floor.

"Incoming just to our right!" Macchi yells, and Minna looks to see another beam splitting the ocean as it heads straight for the Harekaze.

"Hard right rudder!" Misaki shouts, and Rin quickly turns the ship, they only just make it, and the red beam misses the Harekaze's hull by less than a millimeter getting so close it scorched the paint. "Do we have the location that shot came from?"

"Marikouji says it came from four thousand meters dead ahead," Koko answer relaying the message from the sonar room.

"Head back to the harbor; we'll handle it from here," Minna orders flying off to grab a depth charge before anyone can say anything in response.

"Should I set a course back to the harbor?" Rin asks wanting the Captains order.

"Yes," Misaki replies looking down. "There's nothing we can do anymore, our ship needs repairs, and it's only a matter of time before we are hit again."

* * *

"Everyone drop your charges at the Neuroi's last known position, after that return to base," Minna orders as the Witches fly towards the submerged Neuroi and the Harekaze heads for the port at Folkestone. "If this doesn't stop it there is nothing more we can do."

"Minna we can't give up," Trude says with Mio backing her up on that.

"We have no choice," Minna tells them. "If this doesn't stop it then we can't do it again since we just lost our means of detecting it, we need to rethink our strategy to deal with this one."

The witches dive one more time before dropping their charges, once again the water ends up in the sky as the witches pull out. This one last attack fails as the Neuroi has already moved on, disheartened and defeated the witches retreat. Minna sends everyone back to base while she and Mio head for the Harekaze. Minna gives one last order to Shirley as they part way, she tells her to bring a truck to the port of Folkestone since the girls that crew the Harekaze will need a new home while their ship is being repaired.

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

I hope you like this chapter feel free to review, Favourite and Follow this story. Also if you have any ideas the PM me those ideas.


	5. The Submerged Threat Part 2

Pulling into the port of Folkestone the Harekaze is helped to the repair docks by a tug boat, by now the fire is out, and only smoke raises from the new hole blown into the destroyers body. Its rear turret is completely gone, and it was a miracle no one was hurt, a few girls received cuts and bruises but nothing more serious than that. The three levels of safety measures that protect the Harekaze's crew did its job, thanks to Yoshika's help by using her healing magic everyone is quickly healed, and it's soon like they were never hurt at all.

Standing in the sick bay Misaki and everyone else present are mesmerized by the animal ears and tail that grew on Yoshika's body, they all have seen them before watching the witches fly but never up close like this. Misaki can barely keep her hands at her side, the temptation to pet Yoshika like a dog, feel her tail and ears to see if they felt like the real thing. But she restrains herself, by clenching the hem of her shirt she keeps her hands from wandering over to the Fuso witch.

"All done," Yoshika says as she finishes healing the few crew members that were injured. "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"No, thanks to you everyone is fine," Misaki replies smiling. "You've done enough already, thank you I don't know how I could repay you for all you have done for use."

"You don't have to repay me," Yoshika tells her. "I want to help everyone I can; I never expected anything in return."

"Yoshika has always been like this," Lynne says smiling proudly at her Friend from Fuso. "She was surprised that she was getting paid to fight the Neuroi."

"No one told me I was going to get paid," Yoshika says with a smile that warms the captain's heart as she rubs the back of her head. "I was surprised when Minna gave me my first months' pay, is the ship ok?"

"The Harekaze took some serious damage, and it will take a while to repair all the damage we took but," Misaki answers looking down in disappointment. "But our ship will make it."

"About that," Koko says stepping forward as all eyes fall onto her. "The dock workers just told me it would take a month to repair the damage to the Harekaze, but they can't start the work right now. They said they don't have the right parts to make the repairs so it will be a few days before we can even begin to make the repairs we need." Koko pauses a minute to hand her captain a piece of paper. "They said they need you to sign this so they can carry out the work they require done."

"Ok," Misaki replies taking the form and signing it.

"I'll take this to them," Koko says as she takes back the form.

"Thankyou," Misaki tells her as she watches her friend walk out of the room.

* * *

When Minna and Mio finally arrive at the port of Folkestone most of the Harekaze's crew was already on deck inspecting the new massive still smoldering hole the Neuroi drone gave their ship, it was a merical the ship didn't sink as if it went a few millimeters deeper it would have destroyed the engine room.

The warship Minna had hoped to return to its world only this morning is now in a sorry state, her fears and worries only increase as she fly's down seeing the damage to the Harekaze first hand before landing on the docks beside the ship. They quickly dismount and join the girls of the Harekaze's crew on the deck of the ship, Minna quickly makes her way towards where she sees the ship's captain while Mio runs off to see the two witches Minna temporary assigned to the crew.

Mio reaches the two witches first who are like most of the girls staring down into the massive hole where the Harekaze's rear turret once stood. The two witches see their squad's second in command coming and quickly straighten up and turn to face her like many of the other girls do at the sight of Mio approaching.

"Are you two alright?" Mio asks the two witches.

"We both fine ma'am," Lynne replies shyly.

"I'm tired from healing, but I'm okay," Yoshika also replies only not as shyly or formal as her Britannian friend. "Everyone is fine; it's lucky no one has been severely injured."

"Good now get ready to return to base, Shirley is coming with a truck and should be here soon," Mio tells them.

"Yes ma'am," Both girls reply.

Minna walks over to the Harekaze's Captain Misaki Akeno who is currently stood looking over the side of the ship watching two submarines enter the port with her second in command Shiro; they don't even see Minna approaching until she stops a few steps behind them. She clears her throat quietly before she speaks, her sudden unexpected voice makes both girls jump, and Shiro would have fallen overboard if it wasn't for the quick reactions of Misaki. The Harekaze's Captain barely grabs Shiro's arm in time to stop her falling over the side of the ship; all three girls breathe a sigh of relief as the turn to face each other.

"Commander Minna," Misaki says as she sees who it is that nearly sent Shiro into the water of the port.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Minna replied as she watches' Misaki let her deputy captains arm go. "How's the crew doing?"

"Everyone's fine," Misaki answers smiling. "We only had a few minor injuries but thanks to Yoshika they are all healed."

"That's good to hear," Minna replies feeling relief flood through her body like a dam has broken somewhere deep inside her. "How's the ship?"

"Not good," Misaki says as her smile disappears.

"We lost a turret and nearly our engines," Minna is visibly shocked as she listens to Shiro tell her about the damage the ship took from a single Neuroi beam. "It will take a month to repair, but work can't start until some spare parts needed arrives. We can't replace that turret because our crew isn't large enough to have a turret on board which isn't automated so it is going to be a flat area until we can return to our world to replace the gun."

"It's that bad?" Minna ask hoping the level of how worried she is, and scared doesn't come out in her throat, but Minna fails miserably at that, the concerned looks on the two commanders from the destroyer tells her that.

"Very little was left of the turret, the fire severely damaged the only pieces we found," Misaki replies thinking back to the chard, and twisted wires and metal the ship's damage control team showed her. "There's nothing we can do to replace it unless we expand the ship's crew but that wouldn't work ever; we only have enough beds for one more person."

"Can you and your girls stay on the ship during repairs?" Minna asks as she sees Shirley pull up in the truck out of the corner of her eyes.

"Only until the repairs start in a few days," Misaki answers. "We will have to leave then until repairs are complete."

"You can stay at our base, one of our trucks just arrived that can take us there," Minna says as she looks at the truck watching Shirley jump out of the driver's seat. "We have plenty of room, but we will have to make several trips to take you there."

"We have enough boats to take us to the base, if we could put our bags on the truck, it could save you a lot of trips," Shiro suggests.

"Ok have your girls pack what they need, and we will leave as soon as you are ready," Minna replies nodding in agreement of the plan.

* * *

It is nearly dinner time by the time the boats and trucks arrive at the base, every one of the crew is hungry, and their stomachs are growling almost as loud as the engines roar. The two Skippers lead the way gracefully jumping the waves and guiding the other boats, the power boats following behind packed with starving girls can't match the way the Skippers take one the waves and the girls on board feel the rocking motion every wave the encounter.

Several of the witches meet them at the beach where the girls come ashore, Lynne, Minna, and Mio watch them approach while Lucchini sleeps nearby. Yoshika and Shirley stare mesmerized but for two different reasons, Shirley because of the Skippers and the way they speedily move on top of the surface of the water. Yoshika because of the way Misaki looks, to her she looks incredibly beautiful as she jumps over the waves on her Skipper, the water sparkling in the sunlight and her eyes so bright and full of life. She's so caught up in staring that she doesn't notice the others move towards the girls or the fact that one of her hands was gripping her shirt over her heart, it isn't until Lynne taps her one the shoulder making her jump that she comes back to her senses.

"Sorry," Lynne panicky says before calming down and saying, Yoshika can feel her cheeks color as she realizes she was caught staring. "But we should go meet them."

"Shh… Sure," Yoshika stutters.

It's only now Lynne notices her friends cheeks turning red as a tomato, worried Yoshika might be sick she doesn't turn to follow the other witches down to greet the Harekaze's crew instead she looks more closely at her friend making Yoshika turn redder and redder.

"Are you feeling ok Yoshika?" Lynne quietly questions, she doesn't want to embarrass Yoshika anymore than she already is by bringing everyone else in on the conversation.

"I… I… I'm fine… Just a little tired" Yoshika answer is hoping to lose her redness before anyone else notices. "Healing all those girls wore me out… I think I'll go to my room and lie down until dinner."

Yoshika walks off leaving Lynne standing there confused and worried for her friend. Instead of going to the beach Lynne follows after Yoshika concerned over what is happening with her, she's not acting the same as she usually does and Lynne can tell something is on her mind. Spacing out isn't anything new to Yoshika, but lately, the Britannian has noticed her doing it more and more, ever since the Harekaze arrived something's been strange with the way Yoshika is behaving. Lynne can't figure out what is causing it only that her best friend isn't the same as before so she follows her, hoping to find out what that something is or find a privet spot they can speak.

 _"Maybe she would be more open if they were alone,"_ Lynne thought as she follows, she wants and hopes that Yoshika will tell her what if bothering her because it's hurting Lynne seeing her best friend like this and not being able to help.

So Lynne shadows her friend quietly until she sees Yoshika go into her bedroom. At first, Lynne feels relieved that maybe Yoshika is acting like this just because she really is tired but then she reminds herself that it isn't just today she's been behaving like this and carries on with her plan to find out why that is. She reaches Yoshika's door and takes a deep breath before opening it; she doesn't knock like she normally does instead of going right on in knowing her best friend never locks her door like some of the other witches do.

"Yoshika can we talk?" Lynne asks as she walks into the Fuso witches room only to find her friend laying down on her bed with her head buried in her pillow.

Lynne slowly walks towards her more worried now then she was before. She gently sits down next to her best friend careful not startle her since Yoshika still hasn't moved or made any indications that she is aware of Lynne's presence. Lynne then starts to rub the Fuso witches back remembering how her mother would do this when she was upset. It always helped her now she hope it will help Yoshika.

"Lynne," Yoshika says noticing her friends presence.

"I'm here for you, you can talk to me about anything, and I will do my best to assist you. I won't tell anyone if you want to keep it a secret," Yoshika just remains still, and silent. She is barely responding at all to Lynne's words leaving her mouth and her hand stroking her back. "Please Yoshika I want to help, you helped me so many times please let me help you now."

"I don't know what to do," Yoshika finally replies her voice muffled by her pillow as she looks up at Lynne. "Every time I see her I feel… different."

"Who are you on about Yoshika?" Lynne asks her as Yoshika sits up, she looks down shyly avoiding eye contact as she blushes again. "I don't care who it is I will still be your friend no matter what."

"Misaki," Yoshika whispers so quietly Lynne barely hears her as her faces starts to match a tomato in appearance again.

"The captain of the Harekaze?" Lynne asks, and Yoshika nods still looking down.

"Every time I see her I feel warm and tingly inside," Yoshika tells her picturing how beautiful Misaki look just now as she came ashore on the Skipper. Just the thought makes her heart flutter and her pulse quicken "It's scary how she makes me feel, I never felt like this before and don't know what to do."

"Have you tried to talk to her?" Lynne suggests, and Yoshika looks up looking shocked at the idea. "I heard that could help"

"I can't," Yoshika replies jumping back at the idea. "I can't even get close to her without feeling what I feel let alone talk to her."

"But you spoke with her in the sick bay of the ship," Lynne reminds her.

"That only made things worse," Yoshika says. "I wasn't feeling it as strongly then, but her praise made things worse, seeing her riding that strange boat scared me so badly I had to run."

"I can talk to her for you" Lynne offers smiling sweetly.

"No you don't have to," Yoshika tells her while friend shaking her head from side to side. "I don't even know what to say to her myself."

"I think you should take your time think what it is you want to say to her," Lynne says as she gets up. "Only you can do that Yoshika. You don't have to help me cook. I'll tell everyone you were tired after healing the Harekaze crew and that you are sleeping, they won't bother you, and you can think things through."

"I can't let you cook alone Lynne," Yoshika says standing up.

"Yoshika you need to stay and think," Lynne tells her sounding more forceful than she ever has before surprising both girls. "The cooks from the Harekaze can help me; you need to think this through because until then you will be too scared to leave your room."

* * *

Trude walks along the beach watching Shirley mess around with some of the crew members of the Harekaze on their strange boat things, as soon as the Liberion witch saw them she wanting to drive one and wouldn't take no for an answer. Trude sighs watching her wondering when she would stop acting like a kid and more like a soldier, Shirley meanwhile couldn't careless as she races across the water in a Skipper enjoying both the speed and agility. But watching Shirley move on that skipper gives Trude an idea, she quickly runs up to Minna and explains it to her.

"So what do you think?" Trude asks taking a breath.

"This may be our best bet," Minna replied after thinking it over for a few minutes. "Tell Misaki and Shiro to come to my office, as long as they agree to it your plan has a go ahead for dawn tomorrow."

As soon as Trude leaves Minna lets out a sigh. Professionally agrees with Trude and that her plan is the best option they have right now, but personally, she hates the idea. It puts the girls from the Harekaze in a lot of the danger. She fine with her witches going off to fight, they have shields to protect themselves with while as the ship girls are completely defenseless. As she waits for the Harekaze's two commanding officers, Minna wishes for them to refuse because she doesn't have the right to order them to go through with the plan. But part of her wants them to accept, this idea of Trude's may be dangerous, but it's still their best shot, too many people will die if this Neuroi isn't dealt with soon.

* * *

Misaki dumps her bag in her new room and instantly falls in love with it, a large queen-sized bed, beautiful oak wardrobe and matching chest of drawers, windows with a perfect view of the sea and lovely wooden floor. She quickly goes about putting her clothes away and wonders if the others rooms were as grand as hers, everyone apart from the cooking team who agreed to room together has their own room. Never before has she imagined that people could live like this, she's been so used to her cabin on the Harekaze that she is forgotten what real bedrooms on land look like.

Her tiny gray cabin could never compare to this if you tried to then her cabin will be like a small prison cell. Misaki smiles as she finishes unpacking and part of her wishes the Harekaze would never be repaired so she can live here forever but a stronger part of her wants it to be fixed as quickly as possible, the destroyer Harekaze is her ship and her home. That's true for all the girls on the destroyer.

Seeing the Harekaze damage hurt the captain of the ship. It feels like a knife has been thrust into her heart every time her mind wanders back to the state of her ship. She couldn't help but question her actions today and wonder if there is anything she could have done to avoid taking that hit, but she gives up that thought as she spots an old friend on her bed.

"Good to see you again Isoroku," Misaki says as she walks over to him, he just lazily watches her approach him and then purrs gently when she strokes him. "Come to greet me."

"Captain," Shiro calls out as she enters Misaki's room, their rooms are right next to each other, so she isn't surprised to see her second in command. In fact, all the rooms along this hall now temporary belong to the bridge crew of the Harekaze.

"Hi, Shiro. Isoroku came to welcome us," Misaki replies as she picks up Isoroku before turning to face her Deputy Captain.

"Commander Minna wants to talk with us," Shiro says ignoring fat cat in her captain's arms.

"Ok, I'm coming," Misaki says gentle putting Isoroku down before following Shiro out of the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later Misaki and Shiro walks in along with Mio who Minna called herself, behind her desk Minna stares at them with her face blank of emotion. She doesn't like this plan, the Harekaze and her crew were lucky to survive today, and now she was going to push that luck by sending them out tomorrow morning. Minna watches them walk up to her hoping they would turn down this mission because it was her duty to approve it if they agreed. She may not like it, but her duty was to destroy the Neuroi and Trude's plan is their best option, but Trude's plan also relays on the crew if the Harekaze taking part in it.

On paper it's a good plan, Minna can see it working, but it's dangerous. She hates her job at times like this; she hates to punish her girls and or put them in dangerous situations. Fighting the Neuroi is different for a witch, they have their shields to protect them. These girls have no protection, it's safer for them to remain in the base, but now Minna's duty demands she sends them to the front lines in harm's way to defeat humanity's greatest enemy the Neuroi. Minna takes a quick deep breath before she begins once again hoping and silently praying they turn her down, her orders are to stop the Neuroi and use the Harekaze's crew if necessary which it is for Trude's plan.

"You wanted to see us, Minna," Mio says stepping behind the desk, so she's on Minna's side.

"We have a new plan to attack the Neuroi," Minna says regretting having to ask this. "But it involves you and those… are they called Skippers?"

"Yes, their Skippers," Misaki answers. "What do you need us to do?"

"We are going to use them to take out the Neuroi," Minna tells them. "We have just received some modified depth charges but they are too heavy for us to use and those Skippers are the only things that are fast enough to clear the blast radius."

"Minna are you sure about this?" Mio asks her wondering why her girlfriend who was so against using them suddenly changed her mind.

"It's our only option right now," Minna replies, and the look in her eyes tells Mio everything, she can tell her lover doesn't want to give the order, but she has too.

"The Skippers aren't equipped to carry depth charges," Shiro says as Minna and Mio turn their attention back to them. "They can probably be modified to take one or two of them thought"

"So you would be willing to help?" Mina asks feeling her stomach drop although she doesn't let is show in her voice, she wanted them to refuse so she didn't' have to send them out there.

"We did stuff like this before while dealing with infected ships," Misaki says surprising both witch commanders.

"So you are sure this will work?" Mio asks feeling more confident than her commander about this.

"I'm sure the Skippers can do it safely" Misaki answers. "I don't know whether it will destroy the Neuroi or not."

"Ok," Minna replies seeing no way not to avoid involving the Harekaze's crew in this coming battle anymore. "During the night those submarines you saw in Folkestone will be deploying buoys with sonar attached to them to create a sonar net, we will begin our mission at dawn tomorrow. I'll leave who pilots the Skippers up to you, Shirley can do the modifications if you have anyone you think can help her send them to the hanger to assist Shirley."

"Ok, is there anything else?" Misaki asks.

"Unless you have any questions then no," Minna replies, and soon the two commanders of the Harekaze leave the two witch commanders alone, once the door shut behind them, Minna turns to look at Mio. "There has to be another way to handle this, those girls could have died this morning, and now I am sending them to face the same danger tomorrow."

"They had confidence and said they done something similar before, if you look at it this is safer than the times they did it before," Mio replies confusing Minna, she just can't see how this is safer than the times they did this before. "Before they would be dodging multiple incoming shells while this time it's just a single beam they need to worry about." Minna finds herself nodding in agreement with what Mio is saying. "We know about the drones this time so that we will be ready for them. It won't be like this morning; we will protect them better this time because we will be ready for them."

"I still don't like it," Minna says. "I don't know why command wanted them to be part of this mission, but I wish they would have refused to help so I wouldn't have to send them, maybe we could learn to pilot those Skippers and use them instead."

"That won't work," Mio tells her crushing that hope. "Shirley tried to sail one, and she said it is hard to control and she nearly crashed it twice. The girls from the Harekaze that were there stated that they are easy to pilot once you get the hang of it and I don't think we could learn to be as good as them before command wants us to attack again."

"I really wish there was another way," Minna almost whispers hoping for just that.

"I know you do," Mio replied leaning in close and giving Minna a quick peck on the cheek. "That's one of the things I love about you."

Walking back to their room both Misaki and Shiro are both scared and excited about tomorrow, they walk back quietly as they both think through who to send.

"I think I should go," Misaki finally says. "I've done this twice before against the Admiral Graf Spee."

"I'm not surprised you would volunteer," Shiro replied knowing her captain all too well. "I think we should ask for someone else to volunteer for the second Skipper; it doesn't feel right to order someone to do this."

* * *

Yoshika lays on her bed and stares up at the ceiling watching the patterns created by the sinking sun that cast streaks of light across her white painted ceiling, her mind filled with thoughts as she tries to think of what to do. She can't speak to Misaki; she can't even look at her for more than five seconds before her body is overcome at an alarming rate with such powerful feels that scares her so much she can't stop herself from running away and hiding in her room. She can't keep doing this, she tries to leave, but her body won't move. Even hours of thinking alone in her room she is still can't think of what to do, what to say to Misaki when she next sees her.

Yoshika knows she will have to see her again and wishes she could go back to the way she was this morning where she could be in the same room with her in the same room with Misaki. Yoshika hates herself for this. She hates the way her body runs from Misaki when she wants to be close to her; Yoshika hates the way she feels tongue-tied around her when there is so much she wants to say, and she hates the way her she can't even look at her without these terrifying feelings consuming her. So she just lays there on her bed as the sun sets and her room darkens still seeking the answers she needs to know when Lynne walks back into her room minutes after the last lights have vanished from her room. Lynne walks into a pitch black room only dimly lit by the light of the rising moon, she flips the light switch on and sees Yoshika just where she left her hours ago to think.

"Yoshika I brought you something to eat," Lynne says walking over carrying a tray with some of the Harekaze curry which she just learned to make herself. "Are you feeling better?"

"No," Yoshika replies sitting up as Lynne hands her the tray. "I still don't know what to do."

"I talked to Misaki earlier," Lynne says her making Yoshika freeze in worry of what her friend spoke to her about. "She is a sweet girl; I'm sure she wouldn't hurt you."

"I know but I can't," Yoshika says staring down at her food.

"Yes you can Yoshika," Lynne says to her calmly as she sits down next to her best friend. "You can do anything you put your mind to before you turned up I couldn't do anything right, and now I am of use to the squad. You helped me, and this unit more times than I can count, there is nothing you can't do Yoshika."

"Ok," Yoshika shyly replies still staring at her food. "I'll try and talk to her tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning everyone awakens an hour before dawn, even the girls who aren't part of this mission wake up to wish those who are good luck. After breakfast which Yoshika and Lynne made everyone makes their way to the hanger. Inside, they find the only people on the base that hasn't slept a wink last night. Shirley and the engineering team from the Harekaze covered in oil and grease they have only just finished their work; they were stepping back to admire their job when the rest of the witches and destroyers crew walk in. Everyone else two looks at the new additions to the Skippers, two metal arms ever side of the small ships frame big enough to hold their depth charge payload and robust sufficiently to throw them clear of the speedy crafts.

It doesn't look pretty the steel cages, but it will work, the girls that worked on it are confident it will do its job. Misaki steps forward, and it's an action that makes Yoshika take a step behind her best friend; Yoshika thought she was getting better because she could serve the Harekaze's captain breakfast but now that she sees her again she couldn't stop her body from moving. Lynne grabs her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze without alerting the others as she watches everyone get ready. Minna steps up beside Misaki as the captain runs her hand along the cold steel cage, hoping she has changed her mind about this mission Minna is the first to speak.

"Are you still sure you can do this on the Skippers?" Minna asks hoping for a no, so she doesn't have to put the new girls in danger.

"As long as the performance isn't drastically affected then we should," Misaki replies ending that hope, Minna takes a moment knowing nothing can stop these girls from going now before continuing.

"You have about an hour till the mission starts," Minna says. "You should take them out and test them… Who's driving these things by the way?"

"I'm taking one and Mei going to use the other," Misaki answers.

"Ok get them in the water and have some practice once the depth charges are loaded," Minna suggests turning back to speak to the rest. "Load the depth charges and then help get the Skippers into the water."

Yoshika and Lynne stay back, seeing her best friend's hesitation to move Lynne quietly drags her off into a corner to speak out of earshot. Yoshika doesn't fight or look up suddenly finding the floor to be extremely fascinating; she knows what this is about and why Lynne dragged her somewhere privet to talk to her. Yoshika can't look at her friend, though; she's too embarrassed by the way she is acting to look up, all last night the young Fuso witch barely slept because she was willing herself the strength to speak to Misaki and to figure out the words she will say to her.

At breakfast Yoshika did fine, she handed her food and told her what it was without any problems, she kept control of the feeling bubbling up inside her and did what she wanted to do despite Misaki's smile nearly destroying her with its beauty. But in the hanger, she falls apart, without the food there to talk about she couldn't face the destroyer's captain and hates herself for it. Yoshika can't look at Lynne because of how embarrassed she feels of her actions; she just focuses on the oil stains under her feet admiring them as if they were works of marvelous pieces of art.

"Calm down Yoshika," Lynne says in a quieting soothing voice that the others won't hear. "Everything's ok."

Only one person did hear, spotting Lynne and Yoshika walking off she followed and had been eavesdropping on their conversation. As Yoshika and Lynne walked back to the others, she smirked knowing she got some juicy information, hiding in the shadows, so the two returning witches doesn't spot her she disappears barely able to contain her excitement. Although the words didn't leave their mouths she knows what it's about; she has seen the way Yoshika has been acting and placed two and two together. Yoshika has a crush on somebody; she can't wait to tell the others and find out who. But until then she quietly uses the shadows to re-join the others before they notice she is gone, smiling brightly she helps load the last depth charge onto the Skippers without anyone being aware of what she just slipped away for.

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

I hope you like this chapter feel free to review, Favourite and Follow this story. Also if you have any ideas the PM me those ideas.


	6. The Submerged Threat Part 3

The sun rises as the witches take to the sky again only this time Eila is with them, and Shirley is staying behind to rest, this morning Minna decided to lift the flight ban on Sanya and Eila. So now Eila is flying into battle and Sanya is in her room resting for her night patrol tonight but resting isn't the right word for it, she is laying on top of her bed hugging her pillow unable to close her eyes. The search for any more of those rats may have found nothing, but she can't sleep out of fear that one might still be out there, that one might come and force her to hurt people again.

She can barely remember her actions, but she believes what everyone told her, that she helped infect Eila and tried to attack several of the girls from the Harekaze. No one blames her for it but herself, she still believes it's her fault that it happened because she brought that rat into her room. No matter how much the others tell her it's not, no matter how much they reassure she's not Sanya still thinks it's all her fault. So she lays wide awake watching the witches take off through the gap in her curtains wondering which one of them she could have hurt that day, which one of them she could have killed by bringing that rat into her room.

Meanwhile, with the witches, Eila looks back at the base worried for her friend she's leaving behind, Eila knows Sanya still blames herself for everything that happened that day despite telling her it's not countless times. It's only when the many white fluffy clouds that fill the morning sky block her view of the base she turns away, feeling sorry for her silvered haired friend and not knowing what to do to help her hurts Eila so badly she wants to cry. Eila wants nothing more than to get this mission done as quickly as possible so she could return to her friend's side. Eila looks forward and stays focused on the task at hand. As much as she wants to turn back to hold her friend she carries on with the mission ready to do her part.

Yoshika too is looking down until the clouds block her view like the mischievous witch only her gaze isn't towards the base it's directed downwards to the sea, to where Misaki and Mei are starting up their Skippers and getting ready to set sail once the witches locate the Neuroi. More accurately her eyes are focusing one Misaki who looks to be right in her element, Yoshika can't help but worry about her. After being on the Harekaze when it nearly sunk, now just two of the crew are going to attack the same Neuroi that almost sunk them on even smaller boats. All she can feel is worry and fear for the captain that fills her with feelings that are so strong it scares her, the only thing she can think is good about this is that she isn't running and hiding in her room like yesterday. Now she is determined to protect her, more determined than she has ever been about anything in her entire life.

On the surface of the water bobbing up and down on the waves waiting for the order to attack Misaki and Mei sit on their Skippers while the rest of the Harekaze's crew watch on from the safety of the beach, both girls are nervous but ready and willing to fight. They want to be Blue Mermaids and protect the sea; it's mainly that reason why they are fighting so willingly alongside the witches in their war against the Neuroi. In the sea we live, the sea we protect, and by the sea, we go... Blue Mermaids! That phase repeats itself over and over in the girl's heads, every time they feel fear they think of it and it gives them the strength to see this through. Every girl on the Harekaze knows that phase and have done since childhood, they all love the sea and willing to protect it.

First, they fought against the rats who infected their sister ships and now against the Neuroi, even though they only just started training they have protected the sea time and time again and each time coming out wounded but victorious. As the witches fly over them they can't help but stare; they fly so gracefully and effortlessly with animal ears, tails and those strange devices on their legs. Most of the girls are still surprised to see them fly since they aren't using helium like the airships they are used to seeing flying around.

But for Misaki it is a different reason she stares, once again her hands are just itching to stroke and touch the witch's animal ears. One pair specifically her hands burn hotter to touch, the pair of ears on Yoshika's head. The way they make her look cute and the way she saw Yoshika smile while they are there makes her struggle to keep her hands under control, to her Yoshika's just too cute and it's nearly an impossible task to not touch her.

Back to the witches they now level off above the clouds where they can look up and see a bright blue sky, all of them looking forward but one smirking witch who stares at Yoshika. She seen the way the Fuso witch has been acting, heard her an hour ago and put two and two together about what was going on. Now watching Yoshika look down at Misaki the witch knows who Yoshika is crushing on and who is the cause of her change in behavior, her smirk grows large as she flies closer to her friend and asks.

"Still see Yoshika as an innocent young girl?" Erica asks Trude as the fly smoothly along.

"She is an innocent girl," Trude replies not looking to see Erica but hearing her friend start to giggle. "What's so funny Hartmann? We are on a mission so stay focused."

"Lighten up a little," Erica tells her. "I know a little something about Yoshika; she might not be so innocent after all."

"What are you on about?" Trude asks to now looking at Erica who's smile is so wide Trude is worried it might split her cheeks, Erica stares at her friend who she now has one hundred percent of her attention on her.

"That she… likes someone," Erica answers flying close so she can whisper the last part in Trude's ear, Trude doesn't move as she's so distracted. She sees Yoshika as her innocent little sister rather than a squad mate, the resemblance she has to her real younger sister is so good Trude can't help but see her that way. Now hearing Erica say those things makes her freeze, she can't believe her innocent little sister would ever feel that way about anyone one. Trude already knows what Erica means so when she whispers her next part she isn't surprised. "More than as a friend." But the next thing Erica says does. "And it's a girl who stole her heart."

"Who?" Trude demands stunned to hear that, it shouldn't surprise her because of the way she saw Yoshika look at everyone in the bath, but it does come as a complete surprise. Erica just giggles as she flies away.

"You'll have to wait for that answer," Erica teases loving the look on Trude's face. "Or find out for yourself."

"Everyone get ready," Minna quickly orders. "The sonar net has picked up the Neuroi, the two girls are heading for it right now, and it's our job to keep the drones off of them so they can drop those charges."

On the water the two Skippers burst into life, their engines easily able to handle the newly added weight from the modifications. They barely dropped in performance, only losing a little speed and being a little bit more sluggish when turning. Riding them towards the Neuroi eager to destroy it Misaki and Mei barely feel nervous or scared at all, all they feel is excitement as they head off to battle. The cheers from their fellow crew member's send them off and make them feel proud of what they are doing and more confident that they will make it back, Misaki waves back at them as she and Mei disappear off to sea. Misaki stays focused with her head down and eyes forward, Mei meanwhile smiles happily as she charges off towards her new enemy and soon starts to laugh getting her captain's attention turning her head to face her laughing weapons officer.

"I can't wait to give this Neuroi the presents we have for it," She says taking a quick break from laughing to say those words, her break is short lived because as so as she hits the throttle, she starts to laugh again leaving Misaki worried about her sanity.

From the shore the crew of the Harekaze watches their two crew members disappear leaving only small breaks in the sea where the Skippers cut through it, their cheering stops as soon as their comrades disappear and now all they can do is wait and worry. They have faith in them and know they will make it back, but they can't help but worry, seeing their friends disappear off to battle and knowing they can't assist them leaves most of their shipmates concerned for their safety. They stare out into the see long after the two Skippers are out of sight, some girls holding hands while other silently pray for their safe return.

All are worried, all are scare. All they can do is wait, wait and hope. Finally, after a few more minutes of staring at the sea they turn back towards the base, Shiro was going to get a drink, but a hand stopped her. Shiro turns and sees Koko holding on to her and most of the Harekaze's crew now staring at her.

"Do you know what's going on with Misaki?" Koko asks her as she lets go. "She may be herself when commanding the ship, but outside of that she's been acting different, is something wrong with her?"

"No nothing's wrong with her," Shiro tells them. "She talked to me about; I can't say to want it is, but it's nothing to worry about."

"So anything's wrong?" Koko continues to question.

"She's fine she just has a crush on…" Shiro stops herself as soon as she realizes her mistake, now even those who wasn't paying attention stop and look at her. Shiro sinks down seeing the longing stares of her crew, knowing she made a bad mistake she tries to disappear on the spot wishing to find some unknown power she has deep down inside. "Just forget I said anything."

"We can't now," Kuro says, and Shiro tries to back up before she says something else she wasn't supposed to.

"I can't say any more," Shiro replies turns to leave, but she ends up tripping over a small stone, when she gets up she sees the crew of the Harekaze has her surrounded. "Just my luck."

"Come on you can tell us," Koko calmly tells her, but her eyes are anything but calm.

* * *

The sea isn't calm today; wave covers the waters of the Britannian Channel and strong winds cuts across it. But this is nothing the Skippers can't handle, they easily jump the waves, and the windshields in front of the two girls piloting them keep them safe from the chilly breeze blowing at them. Apart from little splashes of water hitting the girls and a few sharp drops, the two girls are handling the choppy water just fine, if it wasn't for the modifications making their Skippers lower in the water, then most of those splashes weren't have even hit them. But the little water that hits them doesn't bother the two girls, despite the bitterness from the wind the sun is still warm enough to keep the girls from filling the chill.

Mei is still smiling, she's stopped laughing but is still eager to drop her charges, and she can barely wait to drop them. Misaki is still just as focussed, her head still down and eyes still looking forward wanting to get this mission done safely so both can make it back to their friends.

"Minna we are nearly there," Misaki says in a modified witch ear piece. They would typically run off of the witches magical energy, but Shirley managed to make it so it can run off of the Skippers engine power. By running a wire so thin from the ear piece to the Skippers engine, Misaki can barely feel the wire, and it's as if it isn't even there. The wire came from the spare parts on the Harekaze while the witches had several extra ear pieces Shirley could modify, it took her less than an hour to do with the help of the destroyers engineering department when it came to the Skippers engine. "Is the Neuroi still in the same position?"

"Yes, it hasn't moved yet?" Minna replies from high above where she is watching over them. "Attack as planned, we will keep you covered."

"Ok, we are going to attack now," Misaki tells her looking at a new switch recently adding to her Skipper, making sure she knows where the trigger switch for releasing the depth charges. "Mei gets read we will see it soon, and it will fire at us."

"I'm ready" Mei replies as the two girls close in on the Neuroi's position.

* * *

Up above the witches descend so they are in a better position to cover the two girls below them who from up here looks like two black stones gracefully skipping across the water of the Channel effortlessly, they move swiftly towards the Neuroi ready to attack while the witches follow them from above. The speed of the Skippers did surprise the witches when they first started to move, at first, the witches nearly lost them not expecting the speeds they could reach, and Minna had to ask them to slow down. Now they are all moving together at a nice steady pace which is not too fast and not too slow, a speed that everyone can match and that leaves the Skippers enough speed to dodges any attack the Neuroi lunches at them.

"Everyone get ready, those drones could attack them at any time," Minna says to her girls as the get closer and closer to the Neuroi's position. "Also call out any beams you see heading their way, they may not see them in time."

"Yes, ma'am," The witches respond as several drones shoot out of the water, just like last time there are sixteen Neuroi drones, and they are heading straight for the girls on the water like last time.

"Intercept those drones!" Minna orders as soon as she spots them.

"Lynne, Yoshika stay up here and protect Minna and me," Mio says taking command like she normally does in battle. "Everyone else dive down and stop those drones; we have to make sure the Skippers get through and drop their charges."

Everyone moves as ordered with Lynne and Yoshika flying closer to their commanders while the other dive down on top of the Neuroi below, ever the Neuroi are blind or stupid because they don't move or change course. This action plays right into the witches hands as they are able to attack from above and behind, the perfect position to be in.

They dive down guns blazing into the Neuroi drone swam easily blasting their way through, eight of the Neuroi drones shatter into a million sparkling pieces that fall down to the ocean like a shiny wave. The eight remain Neuroi don't move; they continue to close in on the Skippers ignoring the danger posed by the witches. The witches' quickly pull up and attack again this time from below destroying seven of the Neuroi drones but only damaging the eighth; the last remaining drone continues on track towards the girls on the Skippers. It fires at them, at the Skipper Misaki is piloting.

Yoshika feels her heart stop as she watches the red beam streak towards the Harekaze's captain but it misses, Yoshika releases a breath she didn't even realize she was holding when she watches Misaki swerve her Skipper around the part of the sea the beam explodes on. Trude quickly takes out the last Neuroi drone before it can fire again, with the drone threat eliminated the witches quickly regroup but Yoshika spots something out of the corner of her eyes heading straight for the two Skippers. Turning to face it fully she can see what it is; a red beam fired from the underwater Neuroi and its heading straight for the two girls from Harekaze.

"There's a beam heading straight for them," Yoshika calls out as she was ordered, Minna quickly spots it too.

"Misaki there's a beam heading straight for you from your twelve o'clock," Minna warns as she watches the beam get closer and closer to the two Skippers.

* * *

Misaki sees the waves in front of her glow red before they start to part giving way letting the Neuroi's deadly red beam to pass through, the both split apart letting the beam pass harmlessly in-between them. They continue their attack getting closer and closer to the Neuroi, their finger now rests ready on the switches for their weapons. They slow down to the speed Minna told them was best for using these depth charges, too fast they will skip across the water and drift off course once they sink and too slow will leave the two Skippers sitting duck for when the Neuroi next fires. The second beam is aimed at Mei who easily dodges it, veering to the side to avoid the deadly ocean splitting beam heading towards her.

Again the Neuroi misses but now the two girls our right over it, Minna watches one as they get closer and closer to the Neuroi's position. With the combination of the sonar and her magical ability she has now located the submerged Neuroi and is waiting to give the order for those two girls to drop their charges, she knows the Neuroi's exact position and is keeping track of it as it moves giving the girls the information they need to hit it when they drop their charges.

"It's moving slowly south, change course ten degrees left to keep on target," Minna says sensing the Neuroi with her powers try to swim away. "Keep heading straight, and in ten seconds you will be right on top of it." Minna watches the Skippers get closer and closer and when they are right on top of it Minna orders. "Drop them now!" Both Mei and Misaki drop one of their two charges right on top of the Neuroi, Minna temporary losses it as two massive underwater explosions shoot out of the water and into the sky nearly soaking the witches who hover just above. "Keep moving until I confirm the status of the target."

"Did we get it?" Trude asks flying up to her commanding officer.

"I can't tell," Minna replied as she watches the two towers of water fall back down into the Channel. "There is too much movement down there for me to say."

"Minna I see something moving," Mio says, and everyone looks to see her magical eye out from under her eye patch. "I can't make it out through the water, but I think you should order another attack."

"Agreed," Minna says trusting her girlfriend's idea. "Misaki we can't confirm the Neuroi's been destroyed, attack again then head for home."

"Ok," Misaki replies as she and Mei do a one-eighty and head straight for where the water is only just settling down after the first two explosions. "Are we dropping them in the same place as before?"

"No drop them ten meters to your right," Minna instructs picking up the Neuroi again now that the water is calmer, but then she senses something else under the sea. "Break off your attack!" Minna yells as four more drones shoot out of the water. "Trude, Erica take them out, Lynne try and take them out from here."

"Yes, ma'am," The Witches reply as they go to follow her orders and the Neuroi attack the two Skippers.

"Everyone else get ready to engage any more drones that may appear," Minna says as she watches the drones as she opens fire, Minna's body freezes in horror as she watches the beams land closer and closer the Skippers as they serve to avoid them. Finally, their luck runs out, a bright red laser strikes in front of Mei's Skipper and the disrupted water causes her Skipper to flip and launches her into the water. "Misaki can you see Mei? Is she ok? Yoshika, Lynne go and check, everyone else covers them."

"She's ok," Misaki answers after several awful seconds of silence, Minna sighs in relief as she sees Mei climbing onto Misaki's Skipper and sit down behind her captain.

"Ok Lynne, Yoshika she's ok so help take out the drones," Minna orders now that she is sure Mei is ok. "Misaki drop you depth charge and get out of there."

"Right away," Misaki replies as she starts to move her Skipper again, the witches quickly shatter under the fire of the witches making the sky safe once again.

"Misaki you are clear drop you charge the Neuroi is just to your right twenty meters just to your right," Minna says as she watches the Neuroi drones shatter. "Yoshika, Lynne regroup with us, Trude, Erica stay with them until they drop the charge then get out of there" The witches watch as Misaki drops her last charge over the Neuroi, it explodes making another tower of water, and everyone hopes their final charge destroys the Neuroi. "Misaki returns to base, Trude Erica escort them" Minna orders as she and Mio scan the water. "Everyone else will remain here while we check to see if the Neuroi is destroyed."

"Do you think we got it?" Mio asks as she continues to scan the Channel water below as they calm once again.

"I hope so if we fail then the Channel will be filled with destroyers and cruisers until it is," Minna says as white flakes start to appear and float on top of the water's surface. "I think we got it" As more white objects surface and begin to disappear Minna is sure they did get it; she smiles as she gives her final orders of the battle. "The Neuroi is destroyed everyone returns to base, good work today everyone."

"I think that Skipper could be repaired," Mio says pointing down at it, it is on its side laying on its last remaining depth charge, but it is intact.

"Between us, we could lift it back, we will have to get rid of the depth charge carefully but should be able to take it back" Minna replies looking at the abandoned Skipper. "We can ask Shirley what she thinks when we get back."

"Before you do that we might be able to sail it back instead it doesn't look like it's that badly damaged, we may just need help flipping it over" Misaki suggest hearing what the witch commanders were saying.

"Ok have a look at it," Minna says, and Misaki quickly turns around to head back to where their second Skipper lays bobbing up and down in the waves, Misaki and Mei goes up to the Skipper and looks it over inspecting it for damage. Apart from a few scratches, it looks like it will run.

"Minna it looks like it will be able to sail," Misaki tells her after looking over the sideways Skipper.

"Ok, we are coming to help" Minna replies as she and Mio descend towards them.

* * *

Back on the shore, the crew of the Harekaze meets their captain and torpedo chief on the beach where they dock their Skippers, happy to see them back alive and well but both girls can tell that isn't the only reason why they are all here to see them. The way everyone is looking at Misaki makes the captain's nervous, and when Mei looks at her for answers, it only makes her more nervous. Finally, she spots Shiro in the crowd looking guilty with her head down, and when the crew close in on her she has a pretty good idea of what is happening.

She doesn't look forward to this and can tell it's going to be awaked and not enjoyable, as her crew encircles her she shrinks down trying like Shiro did unsuccessfully earlier to disappear using some power she never knew she had. Of course, she fails, by the time she gives that idea up, it is too late. Misaki is stuck surrounded by her crew, feeling like a sheep trapped by wolfs she sighs seeing no way out of this.

"So are you going to tell us who it is?" Koko asks being the first to speak.

"Shiro never told us who it is," Mimi adds as Misaki looks around, she can tell by the looks in their eyes they won't let her get away without giving them an answer.

"I'm sorry," Shiro says bowing her head. "I didn't mean to it just slipped out."

"What do they mean captain?" Mei asks looking confused at what is happening here.

"It seems our captain has a little crush on someone," Minami the kid genius and ship doctor tells her.

"But Shiro won't tell us who," Koko says.

"Really," Mei replies looking surprised before turning to her captain with the same mischievous knowledge seeking looks the others have. "So who is it?"

"I… I…" Misaki says trying to find a way out of this while she starts to blush.

"You can tell us," Koko says her sounding friendly as she hugs her captain from behind. "You always say comrades and sea are a family right; family members shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

"But I…" Misaki continues to say until she takes a look over her shoulder and sees the look in Koko's eyes, everyone else has the same look. She can tell by their looks that they won't let her go until she gives them a name and that Shiro is really sorry for this, her deputy captain still keeps her head down ashamed of her slip of the tong. "It's Yoshika."

"Told you," She hears someone say.

"How did you know," Another voice replies and from the rustling sounds that follow its clear money is being exchanged between the two voices. Misaki doesn't look to see who it is she just stares at the sand of the beach as her blush grows and gets brighter.

"So how do we get them together," Misaki looks up, she didn't see who said it but she can see her crew exchanging looks, and some are giggling.

"I have an idea," Koko says letting her captain go.

"Is it based on reality?" Shiro asks making Koko frown.

"Of course it is," Koko answers, but not everyone believes her when she says that. "I have seen it work in books, movies, and manga before."

* * *

In the hanger, the witches have already taken off and stored their Striker Units, put their weapons away and are now dispersing throughout the base. Minna and Mio head towards the beach where the crew of the Harekaze is gathered, Eila heads to see Sanya, Lucchini climbs into the hangers support beams to take a nap, Perrine wonders off to tend to her garden and Yoshika and Lynne walk off to somewhere they can talk. Unknown to them they are being followed by Trude and Erica, Trude because she doesn't believe what Erica told her and Erica just to simply prove herself right. They follow the two newest witches to the kitchen where Lynne quickly makes them some tea before they sit down opposite each other on the table, Trude and Erica stay hidden where they can hear the two girls talk but not be seen by them on the other sides of the doors to the dining hall. Yoshika and Lynne speak in soft, quiet voices so anyone who's listening can't hear them but where Trude and Erica are they can hear every word if they press their ears against the doors, listening close both Karlsland witches stay still trying to catch every word spoken.

"I still don't know," They both hear Yoshika say.

"Have your tried talking to her," Lynne replies and Erica shoots Trude a look that says I told you so upon hearing that, ignoring it Trude listens in hoping it isn't what Erica says it is.

"I don't think I can," Yoshika says. "I don't know how she will react."

"No one does," Lynne tells her. "But I can say she won't hurt you, she is a sweet girl, and I think you should speak to her."

"But I…" Yoshika begins to protest but Lynne cuts her off surprising Trude, the Lynne Trude knows to be too quiet, too polite and too shy to interrupt someone.

"You can Yoshika," Lynne says softly and calmly. "I know you can because…"

Approaching footsteps makes Erica and Trude stop listening and turn to see who's coming, they move to a position that makes it look like they weren't eavesdropping and look to see who is coming towards them. Eila quickly rounds the corner at the end of the hall and walks towards them; she looks worried and conserved. So much so she nearly walks right into Trude, only noticing the Karlsland witches at the last minute she stops to look at them before…

"Have you seen Minna?" Eila asks in a shaky voice. "I need to talk with her."

"She went down to the beach," Trude tells her. "I think she wanted to speak to the destroyer's crew."

"Ok," Is all Eila says before she walks off towards the beach, as soon as she is gone Trude and Erica go back to spying. They were just about to lean against the door again when it opens, the two Karlsland witches and the two rookies both look surprised to see each other on opposite sides of the door.

"Barkhorn, Hartmann what are you doing here?" Yoshika asks surprised to see their squad's aces here.

"We were just going to get a glass of water," Trude tells them, but the sniggers she hears from Erica knows her friend will ruining that excuse.

"No we weren't," Erica says smiling mischievously. "How about the truth Trude?"

"That was it, Hartmann," Trude replies pushing past the two rookies to get a glass of water so she can back up her lie. "Stop causing trouble for others."

"But you always tell me not to lie," Erica teases. "We were…"

"We may have just overheard you two," Trude tells them stopping Erica from doing it and making Yoshika turn as red as a tomato.

"You did?" Lynne asks concern that their conversation will spread around the base.

"Yeah, we heard" Erica answers walking up to the red Yoshika. "Now how to set you two up?" Erica ponders. "I have an idea."

* * *

Elia finally finds Minna; she reaches her just as she and Mio are leaving the crew of the Harekaze on the beach. Eila quickly walks up to them and both her commanders stop when they see her, the worried look on her face can be seen a mile away, and Minna and Mio can't ignore it, so they have to talk to Eila and find out what's wrong.

"Eila is something wrong?" Minna asks as Eila reaches her and Minna.

"I don't think Sanya is ready to go on her night patrol," Eila tells her to worry both witch commanders even more.

"Is she sick?" Minna asks, and Eila just shakes her head in response.

"What's wrong with her?" Mio asks now.

"She hasn't recovered from that rat thing infecting her," Eila answers scaring both commanders into believing that vaccine doesn't work. "She is terrified and can't sleep."

"Ok thank you for telling me Eila" Minna replies feeling better about the vaccine but bad about Sanya at the same time. "I'll talk to her about it in a minute, can you take over her night patrol until then. I don't expect you to do it tonight but from tomorrow if you are ok with that."

"I'm fine with that," Eila says before she leaves.

"What do you make of this?" Mio asks concerned about this latest news.

"That it's not good," Minna tells her. "If we can't help Sanya we may lose her."

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

I hope you like this chapter feel free to review, Favourite and Follow this story. Also if you have any ideas the PM me those ideas.


	7. The Arrival

Misaki stands nervously with Shiro and Minami in a room full of influential people who right now are looking at them, some with small smiles and others looking unhappy to see them. There are five people in this room but three stand out, the first is Sir Winston Leonard Spencer Churchill the Prime Minister of Britannia who looks pleased to see them as the young women next to him, Adolfine Galland the General of the Witch Corps. The last person who stands out is Air Chief Marshal Trevor Maloney; he doesn't look happy as he stare makes the three girls from the Harekaze uncomfortable. The other two people blend into the back, and like Maloney, they don't look happy, one appears to be a general while the other looks like an admiral. Finally after several moments of silence and staring Prime Minister Churchill breaks the silence, speaking in a kind purposeful voice he breaks the unpleasant silence in the room.

"You're Akeno Misaki and Mashiro Munetani the captain and deputy captain of the destroy Harekaze," Churchill says looking at both girls before turning his attention to Minami. "And you are Minami Kaburagi the ships doctor and the one that came up with this cure to the infection spread by mutated rats, that causes people to become aggressive and attack everyone on sight. The same infection that also caused Flying Officer Sanya V. Litvyak and Pilot Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen to attack members of the squad and your crew." The looks on everyone's faces show their concern and fear of a virus of that could turn their forces against them, with the Neuroi here that is the last thing they want to happen. "Miss Kaburagi we would like to know how to make this vaccine you created, for mass production in case any more of those rats came with you."

"I can make a copy when I get back to the Harekaze and send you a copy sir" Minami replies without hesitation. "It's not hard to make, and you should be able to mass produce it quickly."

"Thank you," Churchill tells her before he looks back at Misaki which causes her to straight up. "Miss Misaki, please step forward," He tells her as he stands himself, Misaki takes a step forward nervously, and Churchill slowly approaches her his cane causing loud echoes to bounce around the room. "On behalf of the Allied Nations, I am awarding your ship with a Unit Citation of the Allied Forces, for bravery shown when fighting an enemy you didn't have to and for continue to fight even after you ship was damaged leading to the destruction of this latest Neuroi threat."

"Thank you, sir," Misaki says as she accepts a blue ribbon with an image of two shaking hands stitched on it in a golden colored thread.

"You earned it," He tells her sounding proud. "You didn't have to fight this Neuroi, it wasn't your enemy, but you did, and I am grateful for you and your crew defending my homeland" With that said Misaki steps back into line and Churchill retakes his seat. "Now then there is another reason we wanted to talk to you, we want to know about the technology you brought with you, and with your permission use it to improve our own"

"I'm not sure how much use it will be, but we will show you what we have," Misaki tells him happy to help. "Some of it will be difficult for you to replicate but I'm sure we have some stuff that can help you."

"I'm sure we can make it" Trevor Maloney states sounding like he wants to be anywhere but here right now. "We have more than enough resources to do so."

"It isn't the resources that are the problem, sir," Shiro says taking over. "Most of the parts need computer-controlled machines to make them, and it's impossible for a human to make them because of how precise you need to be" All three girls can see the disapproving look Maloney gives them, it's clear to them now he doesn't' like them for some reason. "And others need to be programmed, and you don't have the technology to do that."

"We'll see" He mutters coldly.

"I'm told your ship will be in the dry dock for another month and Wing Commander Wilcke already mentioned in her report that Dr. Hartmann is coming," Churchill says paying no attention to Maloney's comment acting like this happened all time. "Please sure her around your ship when you have time, if you have no questions then you are dismissed and please send Wing Commander Wilcke and Squadron Leader Sakamoto in on your way out."

With that the three girls from the Harekaze leave meeting Mio and Minna on the other side of the door, they both seem eager to hear what happened in that room. Then their eyes widen at the sight of the ribbon in Misaki's hand, Minna new that they were pleased with the performance of the Harekaze's crew during the last Neuroi threat but she didn't think they would give them an award although she does believe they deserve one.

"How did it go in there?" Minna asks them.

"Fine, they just asked us a few questions and gave us this" Misaki replies showing them the ribbon.

"I didn't think they will give you a Unit Citation," Mio says staring at it.

"Hasn't your squad received one?" Shiro asks expecting they must have at least on after hearing about their actions during this war.

"Witch Units aren't eligible for them" Minna answers. "Maloney made it that way; now we need to get in there we can't keep them waiting."

The three girls from the Harekaze wait outside the room hearing a faint thump of the door closing behind them sealing the witch commanders inside, they wait quietly for the most part and just stare at the ribbon they were just awarded. None of them expected to receive an award today, they expected them to ask about the advanced technology and the virus, but they never expected to be awarded. They did what they thought was right; they protected the sea like the Blue Mermaids they want to become do. They did what their future duty told them to do, it wasn't the first time they put themselves in danger, but it was the first time they were awarded for it. So they stare and wait, stunned into silence by the ribbon they never expected to receive.

"Everyone will have a pleasant surprise when we return," Misaki says still looking at the ribbon.

The meeting between witch commanders and the high command doesn't go as well, Churchill and Adolfine were friendly and polite giving the witch's praise for their achievements so far. They complimented them and their squad before asking some questions about the girls of the Harekaze, mainly about how the two witches thought they were doing and what they thought of them. The two polite people ended the mission by saying the Harekaze's crew were now official members of the Five Hundred and First Joint Fighter Wing bringing an end to the better part of the meeting; now a grumpy Air Chief Marshal take over. Maloney tells them about their budget being cut and doesn't hide his distaste for witches in his voice as he speaks. Finally, he ends the meeting after laying out their new budget he dismisses them, and the witches leave. Feeling angry and frustrated they re-join the three girls from the destroyer, those three girls sense the witch's feelings and can see them written all over their faces. Before the girls can ask the witch commanders what is wrong both Mio and Minna brush them off and tell them that this happens all the time, the two witches leave with the three ship girls still worried but following them out of the building. They head straight from the Allied Headquarters in London to a nearby airfield, their original plan of doing some sightseeing canceled as the five young ladies climb into a jeep they borrowed, and Minna starts the engine.

* * *

Through the mist that covers the Atlantic Ocean just as night falls the silhouette of a massive ship can be seen, the setting sun lighting it up perfectly as it silently floats into the sea. The ship slowly sails out of the mist and into view, its large body, heavy guns, and red markings make it stand out in the empty sea. As the massive ship continues its identity becomes apparent, making its way through the storm like the smaller destroyer Harekaze the Yamato-class battleship Musashi has entered the world of the witches and Neuroi. From where the barricade traps she, and several of her crew they made to keep their infected crew out Moeka China stares into the sea around her. She was shaken by that strange storm that engulfed her ship; she doesn't know where she is just that she is not in the same ocean as she was moments before she entered the storm. The water doesn't look the same and never does the sky, it colder her too and there is nothing around her but water making the task of finding their location impossible. The infected crew ever doesn't care or are feeling lucky as they turn east and set a steady speed in that direction, not feeling as confident as them Moeka runs to the nearest wind and stares out into the sea hoping to see anything that will help her find out where they are. But she can't see anything but water and clouds, sighing and feeling useless she turns back to look at what's left of her crew. Trapped like she is and just as shaken up by the storm they look to her, looking for answers Moeka can't give them and orders from their captain, so they know what to do. In truth there is nothing they can do, they are passengers on this ship and can do nothing to alter its course or speed.

* * *

The plane ride back is smooth, peaceful and quiet, the crew from the Harekaze are excited and can't take their eyes off of the windows while the witch commanders look over their revived budget unhappily. None of them have been on a plane before, the airships in their world were mainly unmanned recognizance craft. The few airships that do take people from place to place are for the rich only; tickets can coast more than a family can earn in a lifetime so for people like the girls who crew the Harekaze will never get a place on board them. Flying is nothing like they expected it to be like, they thought they would feel the wind in their hair, but instead, they don't feel anything but excitement. The plane's three engines sound so quiet inside the aircraft surprising the three girls who were startled by how loud they were from the outside, once the doors were shut they were relieved that the insides at least were sound proofed. They don't talk, no one does. The ship girls just smile as they stare out of the window while the witch commanders look unhappily at their piece's papers, the silence is only broken when Minna looks up. Look across from her she sees her girlfriend scrolling and can't help but smile at the sight; she takes a moment to savor the sight before she opens her mouth.

"Your displeasure is written all over your face," Minna says still smiling at the sight. "Calm yourself, you know they are always like that."

"I don't like it," Mio replies looking up. "They have to call us out there just to tell us the budget if fubar."

"They're just panicking," Minna says to her. "They are worried about themselves; we are the only ones getting results."

"I still don't like it," Mio says. "They can't see anything but their own positions."

"That's just how warmongers are," Minna replies her eyes still fascinated with her girlfriends face, ever since she spoke up she's been watching as the scroll slowly vanishes from Mio's face turning into a small smile.

"Those damn bankers think they run the world," Mio says leaning back into her seat as Eila flies next to the plane. "Eila have you seen any Neuroi yet?"

"Everything's clear?" Eila replies as she flies past the transport aircraft, everyone inside watches her shoot past them. "You should be able to land safely."

* * *

In her room, Misaki the captain of the Harekaze sit on her bed thinking through what several members of her crew just told her. Two days have passed since they forced her to admit she has a crush on Yoshika and while she was in London, the girls that stay behind has come up with a plan. She doesn't think it will work; they won't tell her the details only that she. She can remember it well when they told her they are planning something for tomorrow, she just told them about the award they received when they told her. Worried about what will happen when she wakes up doesn't help her fall asleep, in the dark about the others plan to set her and Yoshika up together does nothing to ease her worries. Now all she can do is wait and hope, hope their plan doesn't scare Yoshika away and hope that it somehow works. Laying down on her back she knows she can do nothing about it; it's up to the rest of her crew. She only wishes that she knew what they are planning, she would feel so much better if she knew what they were planning.

Like Misaki Yoshika too lays awake staring up at the dark shadows on her ceiling unable to find sleep after what the others said, while Misaki and her commanders were in London Erica and Shirley came up with a plan, but everyone else told her they would help. They planned something for tomorrow, they may not have told her that, but she could tell by the way they were acting. Lynne seems to be the only person other than Mio and Minna who is just as clueless about the plan as she is, ever they didn't tell her because they knew she would say something to Yoshika or the Britannian witch was a lot better at keeping a secret than anyone would have guessed. Yoshika doesn't know what to do, does she leave her room in the morning and pray their plan works or hide in her room hoping her squad will forget about it and nothing awkward would happen between her and Misaki? She finally gives up and closes her eyes hoping to find sleep, hoping the others plan will work. Whatever it is they are planning, her faith in her fellow squad mates is the only thing that helps her come up with an answer. She will leave her room, and she will hope their plan works, whatever that plan is.

Sanya too is awake, she can't sleep, but unlike the other two, it is not worried about some plan that keeps her awake its fear. She can't sleep, not without Eila by her side. With her friend's arms wrapped around her and warmth engulfing her, as long as Eila's there to fight off her fears she can sleep knowing her friend will be there when she wakes up. Not some rat that will take control over her body, make her hurt her friends. She still blames and hates herself for it, she brought the rat into the base, infected Eila and attack several girls from the Harekaze. She's not violent and only attacks the Neuroi to defend herself, her actions that day were nothing like she normally is like. She shivers in fear at the memories of that day which are slowly coming back to her; she feels bad for how she acted and is terrified that one rat could make her do all those things. So at night, she lays awake hugging Eila's pillow until her friend return to replace it, Eila is a lot like Sanya after finishing her night patrol. Like Sanya stumbled into Eila's room Eila walks into Sanya's room, crawls into Sanya's bed and sleeps there. Sanya doesn't care though; she lays awake pretending to sleep until her friend gets into her bed. Only then does she sleep, only then does she feel safe.

Sanya is grateful for the others help, Minna took her off night patrol and talked to her about it which helped a little. Everyone else spoke to her too and were being extra friendly to the Orussian witch as she tries to recover from being a prisoner in her own body, it helps her a bit, but the only one that seems to make any real difference is Eila. Eila's arms make her feel safe, Eila's voice keeps her calm and just the having Eila at her side is what works the best in helping her recover. It's only then she can feel like herself, no fear or doubts Sanya just feels like Sanya. She is glad her friend is taking over her night patrol, but she misses having Eila by her side, moving to the window Sanya can see Eila flying through the dark night sky. Sanya can only watch for a second before she runs to her bed and darts under her blankets, overwhelmed by fear she couldn't help but run. It isn't the night sky that scares her or the Neuroi it's Eila or more accurate Eila's Striker Unit that fills her with fear, Eila has her navigation lights on, and those light remind Sanya of the eyes of that rat. Unable to face those fears she hides willing morning to come quick, for Eila to crawl into bed with her. Only then can she sleep, only then can she be free of these fears.

* * *

The next morning as the trumpet blares and Eila collapses onto Sanya's bed every girl wakes up all over the base, Sanya doesn't sit up after her sleepless night. Instead, she snuggles closer to Eila finally calm enough to fall asleep herself. Both Yoshika and Misaki did manage to sleep though, despite their worrying about this day they both found sleep and awaken quickly has the horn blares. Both girls feeling confident in the friend's plan although never has any idea what's going to happen when they leave their rooms, both finding little sleep but dreamt uniquely different dreams. Misaki dreamt of several plans the others may try today, some were good dreams while others were a nightmare with the worst ending in Yoshika saying she doesn't want to see her ever again. Yoshika's dreams were a bit more physical; she didn't dream of the plans her squad mates might try she dreamt of what will happen after they work. Let's just say they were very good dreams, dreams which ended in her falling off her bed just as she opens her eyes. She landed with a thud so loud it could be heard all over the base, Lynne quickly walks into her best friend's bedroom while Misaki along with the other members of the Harekaze's bridge crew sticks their heads out of their bedroom's doors and look at each other wondering what that was. Lynne walks up to her friend as Yoshika picks herself up off of the floor knowing what caused her to fall, she heard Yoshika talking in her sleep last night. She feels glad the others didn't, Lynne and Yoshika are the only ones that sleep in the rooms in this hall.

"Yoshika are you ok?" Lynne asks as she watches Yoshika stand up rubbing her forehead.

"I'm fine I just fell," Yoshika replies as she stands up. "We are making breakfast today aren't we."

"Yes, we are," Lynne answers with a small nod of her head. "The three girls who cook for the crew of the Harekaze are helping us too."

* * *

In the kitchen everyone has gathered around in a large group, the crew from the Harekaze and the witches of the Five-oh First all huddle close together. Only Sanya and Eila aren't as both are sleeping after a long night isn't present in the room, but not everyone is in the large group, Lynne, Yoshika and the cooks from the Harekaze are in the kitchen while Minna, Mio, Misaki and Shiro look at the group wondering what is happening. Inside the group, everyone is going through the final details of their plan, it was only by chance they learned of each other's plans and decided to work together to set up their two friends. Trude looks uncomfortable being here and is only staying because Erica convinced her this is a good thing to do, everyone else looks perfectly happy as they sort out the last details of their plan. By the time they are done and spread out breakfast is ready, all the cooks in the kitchen enter the room carrying trays of food to serve to everyone. Once everyone is seated everyone starts to talk and soon the three group dived has completely gone Commanders, cooks, and the scheming groups all merge and enjoy their breakfast, talking, joking and laughing together the morning meal goes well, and everyone is happy.

Once the meal is done everyone leaves and goes about their duties, the witches start to train while the crew of the Harekaze does some chores. They clean, do laundry and any odd job that needs to be done around the base. It was mainly by request of her crew that Misaki and Shiro asked Minna if there was anything they can do around the base, most of them were bored with nothing to do now that their ship is being repaired. With nothing to do all the girls did was sit around waiting for something to happen, with this new work every ship girl was happy and had something to do and fill their time with. Today Misaki's job is to clean the common room, she steps into the room with a mop and bucket and looks around. The room isn't that messy; the witches base is well kept so the work isn't that hard or takes as long as you would think to clean the base. She was just about to start when she hears someone approaching, considering it's one of her crew members wanting to talk to she turns round. Then she freezes when she sees who it is, her blue eyes meet a pair of brown eyes.

"Yoshika," Misaki says surprised to see her.

"Misaki," Yoshika also says stopping in the doorway also surprised by who she sees, like Misaki Yoshika too is carrying a mop and bucket.

* * *

Further down the corridor watching the scene unfold Erica, Trude from the Five-oh First and Marikouji and Koko from the destroyer Harekaze, together with the eagerly wait to see what happens next. They made sure this would happen, that the two of them would clean the same room at the same time. Koko made sure Misaki was cleaning that room while Erica made sure Yoshika would clean the same room, now the two girls are alone together just like their friends wanted.

"I don't think this will work," Trude says as she watches Yoshika frozen in the doorway.

"Yes, it will," Erica tells her friend. "They just need to move or at least say something."

"I think it's cute how they are with each other," Marikouji says.

"It's cute but annoying," Erica moaned.

"I think it can still work," Koko tells them. "Working together to complete a common goal will bring them closer together, there's no way this plan won't work."

"We should just tell them," Trude suggests not liking sneaking behind Yoshika's back despite the others reassurance that it's the right thing to do. "We all know they like each other; it will be easy then all this sneaking and scheming."

"Where's the fun in that" Erica says with a mischievous smile growing on her face. "Let's just sit back and enjoy the show."

* * *

Back in the common room Yoshika and Misaki continue to stare at each other, not saying a word and the bodies as still as statues. Never girl knows what to say or do; they can't even think of what to do or say. All they can do is stare at each other as they know their friends made this meeting happen, it is too much of a coincidence that both girls will be here alone with each other for their friends not to have a part of this. Finally, Yoshika takes a step forward, both girls are still nervous and don't know what to do but Yoshika at least finally found some words to say.

"I guess we both have been assigned the same room to clean," Yoshika says doing her best not to run, she promised Lynne and herself that she wouldn't run anymore.

"I guess we did," Misaki replies changing her grip on her mop handle as Yoshika drops her bucket of water. "So you take half, and I'll take half."

"Ok," Yoshika agrees to the idea as the both put their mops into their buckets, both girls get to work, mopping the floor while taking quick glances at each other.

 **"Should I say something?"** Misaki thinks to herself as she looks at Yoshika only to quickly look away as she sees Yoshika's starting to look her way.

 **"We are alone together,"** Yoshika thinks as she looks up at the Harekaze's captain. **"Now's a perfect time."**

" **I may not get her alone again,"** Misaki tells herself as she looks at Yoshika and their eyes meet again.

 **"I have to say something,"** Yoshika's mind tells her.

"I like you," They both say together at the same time.

"You do?" Misaki asks in disbelief.

"Yes," Yoshika replies with a smile of relief and happiness growing on her lips. "I do."

"Told you it would work," A voice says, and both girls turn to see four heads peeking into the room, Erica is giggling as she adds. "And it was Plan A, that's a shame since some of the other ideas sounding fun to try."

"Excuse me but what did you have planned?" Misaki asks as both she and Yoshika start to blush as they realize their confessions were overhead.

"Making you work together, locking you two in a room, tricking one of you to confess in front of the other and a few other things but that doesn't matter" Erica answers as the four girls enter the room smiling happily at their comrades newly formed relationship. "Now let's go tell the others and celebrate"

* * *

Over the Atlantic Ocean, a small plane flies, it's an old Swordfish on a routine patrol over the ocean just in case the Neuroi attacks from there. Of course, they never have but it's better to be safe than sorry, that's even more true when dealing with an enemy as deadly as the Neuroi. If just one got through the death toll would be too high, the Neuroi are only good for spreading death and destruction where ever they go. They can't let one get through, no matter the cost they have to keep them out of the country. Britannia is Europe's last hope if it falls then all hopes of liberating Gallia and Karlsland vanishes in an instant. North Africa will fall next, without any threat from Britannia, the Neuroi could concentrate their attacks there pushing the Allied troops out of the desert sands. So plans patrol the entire coastline of Britannia on the lookout for any threat. But what they see approaching the shores of Britannia isn't a Neuroi, it a ship but not an Allied one. It doesn't have the same markings, flies no Allied flags, and the pilots of the Swordfish don't recognize it. They call it in and fly down lower to get a better look, as they get closer it isn't crew members on the deck of the ship that greets them but red hot lead from the ship's anti-aircraft guns that give them a warm welcome. Luckily the pilot dodges the glowing tracers and pulls out of range before his plane is hit, calling this latest development in the take up a position where they can watch the ship while staying out of range of the ship's guns.

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

I hope you like this chapter feel free to review, Favourite and Follow this story. Also if you have any ideas the PM me those ideas.


	8. The Rescue

Word quickly spread through the base of the new couple, soon the entire crew of the Harekaze and every member of the Five oh First has gathered in the common room including Eila and Sanya. The two witches awaken by the commotion outside their room were swept along with the crowd heading towards the new couple, so barely dressed and a struggling to keep their eyes open the two sleepy witches stand in the crowd not able to tell what is happening. Everyone but those two are happy, all Sanya and Eila wants to do is go back to bed but with the amount of girls blocking their way that's impossible. So they stay, blending into the crowd as everyone looks to the new couple smiling and happy for them. Apart from Minna and Mio, they were in the dark about this and only joined the group of girls to find out what was happening. They look confused at the scene and have no idea what is going on, all they know is that Yoshika and Misaki are blushing and the other girls are smiling happily at them for some reason. Unable to tell what is happening they push their way through the crowd, seeing the looks on both Yoshika's and Misaki's faces they know they are the center of whatever is going on and want answers from them.

"What is happening here?" Minna asks as she and Mio reach the front of the crowd.

"I'm sure you all have something better to do then crowd this room," Mio adds looking at everyone in this room who instantly drop their heads.

"Yoshika and Misaki confessed," Erica answers being the first to raise her head.

"What do you mean confessed?" Mio asks while Minna looks at the two mentioned girls and instantly put two and two together.

"That there are three couples on the base now," Erica replies, and when Mio looks back to at the two blushing girls she knows what Erica means, Eila on the other hand also knows and who Erica says are the third couple.

"Sanya and I aren't like that!" Eila yells while her cheeks heat up in a light blush, her sleeping Orussian friend, and supposed girlfriend remains clueless barely keeping herself awake.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the witches and ship girls congratulated the new couple, the massive, mighty battleship gets closer and closer. On board, the Musashi Moeka and what's left of her crew can only watch as their ship gets closer and closer to land, horrified that they attacked some kind of flying machine and feeling powerless to stop what's happening they stare out of the window. They stare at the land that is getting bigger and bigger as they get closer and closer to it, desperately trying to figure out where they are being taken and praying no one else would be hurt.

They feel glad no one else is around to be hurt but scared as they don't recognise where they are, finally they see buildings on the shore. Even through binoculars, they look small; the ship is still several hours away from them Moeka guesses judging from their size. She looks away and starts to think; they need to do something. Their ship is taking them towards those buildings, if they sit back and do nothing, then people will be hurt and some even killed. She has seen the devastation the Musashi's main weaponry can inflict; she watched her ships guns tear holes through other ships armor through their hulls like they were made of paper. She can't let that happen again. She has to do something to prevent anything like that from happing again.

"Can we use the radio to warn them?" Moeka asks looking at their homemade radio that hasn't worked since they first used it. "We need to do something to warn those people."

"We might be able to recharge it," The girl that made it replied. "But someone needs to go outside and plug it into the ship."

"I'll do it," Moeka tells her. "I'll plug it in, warn them and don't open the door once I leave."

"But captain…" Another girl goes to stop her, but Moeka stops her instead.

"I'm going," She says. "Everyone else will stay here and get that warning to those people."

"Ok," The girl replies with her eyes watering.

"Captain, you need to plug this into the power box just outside," The radio girl tells her handing her the plug to the homemade radio she built. "I can use the radio the moment its plugged in."

"Got it," Moeka responds as she starts to move the barricade enough for her to squeeze through the door before she goes she looks back at the few members of her crew that aren't infected. All are on the verge of tears as they look back, one girl she can see is crying. "Block off this door I won't be coming back."

"Captain…" Moeka hears someone call after her but she is already gone and dropping down to the next deck, behind her she can hear scrapping, and she smiles knowing they are safe up there.

Moeka quickly finds the power box, she pulls it open and pushes the plug into its socket. She can hear the electricity start to flow through it and hopes this will work, that their radio will be powered and her crew can warn the people her ship is approaching. Then she freezes, she feels it before she hears it. A warmth puff of air blows down her neck; then she hears someone breathing. Turning slowly around she comes face to face with one of her infected crew members, bright purple eyes stare into hers, and she can listen to the girl growling like a wild animal.

The infected girl lunges towards her, Moeka easily ducks under her and runs. She runs towards the front of her ship only to run out of room, hitting the railing of her ship she stares down into the water below before looking back. She collapses onto her knees at what she sees, seven of her crew walking towards her. All more beast then girl, growl and hissing as they close in. She looks up and sees what left of her team looking at her, all crying and some frantically banging on the glass. She smiles as she stands up, she can't show weakness and fear in front of them. She smiles and nods at her uninfected crew before the infected girls reach her, not putting up any resistance she is pinned to the ground. Seconds later three rats arrive, Moeka stares at them as their eyes start to glow and her world turns to darkness. In the safety above looking down at the scene, the uninfected girls watch in horror, banging and crying they watch their captain become infected.

"We have to help her!" A girl screams as she runs to the door, someone grabs her before she can remove their barricade. "What are you doing?" The weeping girl asks struggling to free herself so she can help her captain. "We have to help the captain!"

"She wanted us to stay in here" The girl holding her replies as she too cries. "You think I liked watching that? That I don't want to save her?" The struggling girl stops and listens in her arms and starts to cry her eye out. "The captain chose to go. We can't let her sacrifice be in vain." She lets go before whipping her eyes and turning to the girl that made the radio. "Send that warning."

"On it," The radio girl says taking a moment to calm herself before picking up the radio, she turns it into an open channel that nearly everyone she knows uses and sends her message. "This is Musashi our ship is infected, and we are heading towards land." She gives them their heading and speed before the radio goes dead again. "We must have blown a fuse, or one of them must have pulled out the plug."

"Did our message get through?" Someone asks.

"I hope so," The radio girl answers. "They will be in trouble if they didn't."

* * *

Back at the castle that acts as the base for the Five Hundred and First Joint Fighter Wing life is just getting back to normal, Eila and Sanya are going back to sleep while the rest of the girls spread out to do their jobs. Yoshika and Misaki are left alone to continue moping the floor of the common room, despite their friends assigning them this task as part of their plan they still need to do it. But neither girl minds. They spend their time talking and getting to know each other better. They tell each other about their past. After several minutes of talking, Yoshika asks. "Why did you want to join the Navy?"

"I want to join the Blue Mermaids. They are more of a peacekeeping force then a military," Misaki answers stopping her mop. "The Blue Mermaids saved me, my parents and I were on a ship that sank. They saved me but my parents went missing, no one knows whether they are dead or alive and I haven't seen them since."

"I lost my dad," Yoshika tells her as she wipes a tear off of Misaki's check she didn't notice. "He invented the Striker Unit and died in an accent when I was twelve."

"Is he the reason you joined the witches?" Misaki questions as both girls put down their mops.

"Yes," Yoshika replies with a small smile. "He always told me I should use my powers to protect and help people. I think that being here I can do that."

"I joined to have a family," Misaki says feeling better thanks to Yoshika's smile. "Someone once told me a ship's crew is like a family. I guess I always wanted to be part of a family again and joined hoping to find one. My crew is like a family, we argue, play, help and protect each other. I miss my real parents, but with my crew, I don't feel alone, most of them didn't agree with that idea at first, but after all, we've been through we got close enough together for that idea to become a reality."

"Misaki," Minna calls out as she runs into the room.

"What's wrong Minna?" Misaki asks seeing the worried look on the witch commanders face.

"Another ship from your world has appeared," Minna tells her. "It's a large battleship and its heading straight for Plymouth. We also received a distress call from it."

Misaki can feel her face pale as she knows what ship it is.

"It's the Musashi isn't it?" Misaki enquires already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Minna answers. "We have five hours to stop it before the infection spreads to the city."

* * *

Minna gathers Mio, Shiro, and Misaki in her office and put the base on standby. The group of commanders quickly meet up in her office where she quickly brings everyone. All the girls are surprised and shocked to hear the arrival of another ship, the news that it is infected also leaves everyone worried about this new arrival.

"What kind of ship is the Musashi?" Mio asks as soon as Minna finishes telling everyone what happened.

"It's a Yamato-class battleship," Shiro tells them making both Minna and Mio go pale in the face, one of the few rare moments were Mio is afraid is right here and now. In the face of a powerful warship like the Musashi, she would have to be crazy not to, with its deck covered in powerful guns it is impossible not to be afraid of it.

"How are we going to stop it?" Minna asks looking down to see her hands shaking, she always has a plan, but this time she doesn't. Knowing that fills her with fear and the knowledge their foe is a mighty battleship only scares her more, for the first time in her military life Minna can't think of a plan to stop a deadly approaching threat.

"We need to blind it first," Minna looks up at Misaki as she continues wanting to know what her plan is. "If you could drop smoke bombs onto the ship it won't be able to fire."

"Will that work?" Mio asks.

"It's worked before; they will only shoot at what they see," Misaki tells them. "Once they are blinded we can board the ship and cure the crew."

"That is our only hope at this point," Minna says feeling the shaking in her hands stop at this plan, a small amount of hope fills her body destroying the fear. "How much more of the vaccine do you have?"

"We will need to make more," Shiro answers. "I'm sure Minami can make enough in time."

"Ok go tell Minami to make some," Minna orders standing up. "Mio get all the witches together, I'll get us some smoke bombs."

"Who's going to board the ship?" Mio asks.

"We can do that," Misaki replies quickly before Minna can think of an answer herself. "We can use the skippers to board the ship after you hit it with your smoke bomb."

"Ok, you girls will board the ship," Minna agrees seeing this as the best option, the current position of the Musashi is close to Neuroi territory. She knows it will be safer to have her witch's in the air to defend them then on the deck of a ship. Also, none of her girls have fought on a ship before other the Mio and Yoshika during her first battle so using them seems more and more like the best option. "I want us ready to move out in two hours, will that be enough time to make enough vaccines?"

"I'll ask Minami," Shiro replies as they all leave to do their jobs.

* * *

Two hours later everyone is ready Minami was just able to make the vaccines in time like she told the Allied High Command the vaccine is easy and quick to make. Now the witches take off carrying massive smoke bombs in their arms and their weapon on their back, on the water below the two Skippers and the girls forming the boarding party are ready to leave. Their orders are to wait a safe distance away from the Musashi until the bombs explode, only once the massive battleship is engulfed in smoke will they charge the ship and board it.

Everything is silent, and only the witches engines can be heard, there is no wind, no bird songs just the roar of their Striker Units as the witches take to the sky. From the water the crew of the Harekaze watches them climb into the deep blue sky, like before the crew members not involved in this mission see the friends off from the beach. As they start the Skippers and sail off into the distance, the girls left behind on the beach wave and shout them off, smiling and praying for a safe return they see them off. Shout off "Good luck" and "Come back safe" can be heard from the beach, only when they lose sight of their friends on the Skippers do the girls do the beach stop shouting and waving.

Their smiles fade as the brave faces they put on to see their friends off vanish, frowns replace their smiles, their happy eyes fill with worry, and they huddle together for comfort. They have all been in combat several times before, but now it's different, now they don't have their ship with them. Time and time again the Harekaze protected them, together with their boat the girls fought and won. Now their ship is being repaired, and the girls separated, it's that separation that's the worse for the girls. When they are together they can help each other, right now they can't as the waters of the Channel keep the girls apart. Before they fought as one, one ship and one crew. Now all the girls left behind can do is wait, wait and pray for their friend's safe return.

So huddling together that's what they do, they wait and pray. Come sun or rain, night or day they wait. All of them do this for their friends, see them off with a smile to keep their sprites up even though the girls want to cry and wait for them, remaining on the sands of the beach until their friends return and they know their friends are safe. No one planned this, it just happened. But every girl stood on the sand knows they have to do this, for their shipmates they must stay strong on the beach until they see them again.

"There they go," Shiro says as they disappear from the sight of the girls on the beach.

"I hope they make it back," Akane Kinesaki or Acchan as everyone calls her, she is a cook on the ship, and everyone likes her and her sister.

"And bring the crew of the Musashi back with them," Homare Kinesaki more commonly called Hocchan's adds, she is Acchan's older twin sister, and like her sister, she is as sweet as the sweets her their parents sell back in their hometown.

"They will," Koko tells them. "The captain always finds a way to get us through any situation no matter how bad it is, they will be back alive and well before we know it and they will have saved the crew of the Musashi."

* * *

On the bridge of the Musashi, the remaining uninfected girls stare out of the window as they hear an approaching roar in the distance. Then their jaws hit the floor as they see what's approaching them from the coastline their ship is fast approaching, they see flying girls and have to pinch themselves and each other to make sure none of them are dreaming. To make things even more unbelievable none of the girls are wearing any skirts or pants, animal ears and tails seem to have grown on their bodies and the girls on the ship rub their eyes still not able to believe what they are seeing.

They look at each other in disbelief, only the looks on each other's faces tells them they are not crazy and what they are seeing is real. They look back to the sky just in time to see those girls with animal ears, and bare legs drop large, what appears to be drums onto the deck of their ship. Instinctively the girls duck for cover, they hear several loud pops, but their ship doesn't shake. They all get up to see a thick cloud of smoke has covered their boat making it impossible to see anything through the windows, the smoke starts to seep into the room and all the girls can do is hope that it's not poisonous.

"What do we do?" A girl asks sounding scared out of her mind.

"Cover your mouths with a cloth," Another quickly says, soon they are all holding white cloths to their mouths as the smoke gets thicker and thicker in the room to the point they can't see each other or their hand in front of their faces. "Everyone stay calm; we are going to be alright."

* * *

"Misaki the ships covered in smoke you can board it now," Minna tells her over the radio.

"Ok we are moving in now," Misaki replies as she starts up the engine of her Skipper, she looks at her boarding team and tells them. "We will do this just like before, disable the crew and cure them. Follow me and hold on we are moving in now."

The Skippers charge forward quickly reaching their top speeds as they start to skip like a stone across the waters of the Britannian Channel, the girls on the inside grab the control and handles while the girls on the outside hold onto whatever they can with all their strength, so they don't fall into the water. They've done this before and knew what the best places to hold onto are but the ride is always different, today the water is calm so the rides perfect but the Skipper still bounces up and down. So the girls on the outside have an easy time staying on the Skipper despite the speed as they approach the massive battleship which has completely vanished in a thick cloud of smoke, none of the girls can even see the boat now.

As they get closer to the smoke covered ship they slow down not wanting to crash into the boat, their second Skipper has only just been repaired. The damage wasn't severe, but no one wants to break another one, so they slow down as their Skipper disappears into the smoke. Then they see it, the outline of the ship. It's faint at first, but as they get closer, it becomes clearer and more transparent. Soon they are right next to it and using a rope attached to magnets to attach their Skipper to the hull of the Musashi, they then throw several grappling hooks attached to cables up so they can climb onto the deck and save the crew.

Several of the ropes thrown up fall back down and slash in the sea but some stay up there, and when the girls tug them they still stay up, confident they are secure the first of the girls climbs up the ropes and onto the deck. Three lines are safe, and three girls climb up, Macchi is leading the first group with her water pistols strapped to her back. Climbing up behind her is Marikouji with her wooden weapon of choice and Kuro, it was planned beforehand that these three should be the first to board the Musashi since they are the best girls on the Harekaze for the job.

On the deck the three girls wait covering the rest as they climb on board, the smoke is still here, but it's getting thinner by the second now. The girls can't see far, but at least they can see each other, as they regroup on deck, but they also can't help but feel creeped out. The way the smoke shortens their vision and the shadows of the massive battleship give an eerie feeling, to make things worse there is no sound to hear other than each other's breathing. Not even the roar from the witches Striker's engines can be heard as they have flown off to protect them from the Neuroi while the ship girls work on saving the crew of the Musashi.

"Everyone stick together and let's get moving," Misaki orders. "We head for the bridge and try and stop the ship, any infected crew member we deal with as we normally do."

The boarding party moves not hearing a thing until they hear the echo of a knock, another one quickly follows. Then they start to happen, again and again. Soon it's almost like someone's playing the drums only it's more frightening as none of the girls can see the drummer. Everyone looks around for the source of the sound, they can't find it, but it's getting not only louder and faster but closer too. Then they hear growling. The girls take up defensive positions as they now the infected crew members of the Musashi are closing in. Then they see them; shadows close in on them from both front and back.

With a steel metal wall to one side and the ocean to the other the boarding party is trapped and has no choice but to stand and fight, more shadows join the others and with a deafening war cry the shadows turn into charging girls. Surrounded and outnumber the boarding party stands and confronts the infected girls who charge like berserks towards the girls from the destroyer, Macchi fires at one group with her water gun while Marikouji charges the second team beginning the fight. Two infected girls go down by quick strikes from Marikouji's wooden weapon, and Macchi's rapid firing brings down another, but there are still more charging infected girls, they keep coming and don't stop charging towards them.

Macchi, Marikouji, and Kuro each bring down another girl each, but several infected crew members get past them, acting fast Misaki tackles one of them and with the help Mimi who insisted of coming along ever since she heard her crush Macchi was coming pin the infected girl to the ground. Minami quickly injects her, and both Misaki and Mimi can feel the girl relax right away, Misaki looks around to see another infected girl being pinned down and Minami going to inject her to.

"Protect Minami," Misaki quickly orders. "If we lose those vaccines we will fail in our mission here."

"There's too many of them," Mimi flightily says as she looks around to see more infected girls around them, several are on the floor already, but many more are on their feet charging towards the boarding party without fear or hesitation.

"We can do this," Misaki tells her as calmly as she can in this situation. "We need to save them." Misaki looks back up, but she wishes she didn't see the one person charging towards her she wished she wouldn't have to, charging towards her is her childhood friend. "Moka…"

"Captain!" She hears someone yell as she goes flying backward, she lands on the ground and looks to see her friend for as long as she can remember Moeka China staring down at her with those glowing eyes all infected people have.

"Moka it's me Mike, your friend," Misaki says to her as her infected friend pins both her wrists down on the deck of the ship while growling like a beast. With a look of hatred in her friend's eyes, Misaki can hardly recognize her, but that doesn't mean she hasn't given up on trying to save her. "Moka we have known each other for years…" She has to pause as the grip on her wrist becomes painfully tight making her moan in pain as dark purple bruises start to color her wrists. "Please I don't want to hurt you Moka, please remember."

"Captain!" She looks to see the rest of her crew struggling to get to her as they battle with the infected crew of the Musashi while she tries to snap its captain out of it, snap her friend out of whatever those rats did to her. "We are coming just hold on!"

"Come on you have to remember," Misaki almost begs as tears start to leave her eyes to roll down onto the cold deck of the battleship, some from tears the pain in her wrists and some tears from the sight of her childhood friend she starts to cry. But this seems to work, somehow Moeka's eyes soften at the sight of her crying friend and her grip on her wrists mercifully loosens. "Moka I am not going to hurt you, you can fight this I know you can. You are the strongest and smartest person I know. If anyone can fight this, it is you."

"Mike…" Moeka mumbles and for a second her eyes become their normal colors before turning purple again, they continue to flash back and forth as Moeka lets go of her friend's wrists and hold her head. Misaki can't help but feel her friends pain; it looks like her head is really hurting and it hurts Misaki to see her friend in this much pain. "Mike, please… Help me"

"It's ok Moka," Misaki gentle tells her as she hugs her friend. "I'm here. I'm going to help you." As soon as she says those words Minami walks up to them and injects the vaccine into the infected captain's arm, Marikouji stands protectively nearby ready to defend them as the rest of the boarding party finishes off the infected crew that attacked them. "It's ok Moka. You are going to be alright now."

"Mike some girls are trapped," Moeka says as she starts to relax and points to a room overlooking the ship. "They are up there."

"I'll get them Moka," Misaki says as her friend falls asleep. "I'll make sure they are safe." She gently lays her friend down and looks to the others how have just finished off the last of the infected girls and are looking at their captain for new orders, Misaki wipes away her tears before she gives those orders they seek. "Inject everyone here. Once they have been vaccinated, we will go save those girls their captain just told us about."

"Those trapped girls should be the last of the crew," Macchi tells her. "From what I counted we have nearly wiped out their crew."

"That's good," Misaki replies with a sigh of relief. "But we will check the ship afterward just to be safe and have Isoroku take a look round the ship before we dock, let's not repeat the last time we brought a rat to this world." With that everyone goes back to work and Misaki contacts Minna over a walky-talky Minna gave her for when she's not on the Skipper. "Minna we are nearly done here, we are injecting the crew now and should be done in ten minutes."

"Good but is anyone hurt?" Minna asks in response. "I can send Yoshika down if you need her."

"We are fine down here." Misaki answer looking at her massively bruised wrists, she doesn't want to report it and worry Minna, so she tells her. "Apart from a few scratches and bruises, no one is hurt."

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

I hope you like this chapter feel free to review, Favourite and Follow this story. Also if you have any ideas the PM me those ideas.


	9. The Musashi

By the time the smoke has finally cleared Minna and Mio along with Yoshika touch down on the deck of the Musashi, most of the crew of the battleship is still sleeping off the effects of the vaccine and laying where they fell on the deck. The boarding party from the Harekaze and the crew of the Musashi that somehow remained uninfected walk around them doing what they can to make them more comfortable, placing rolled up jackets under the heads to act as makeshift pillows and checking them for any injuries. So far all they have is cuts and bruises, as the three who landed on the ship approach them some of the sleeping girls start to stir.

Flying above them in a protective circle around the massive warship the rest of the witches remain on standby, looking all around them as they fly ready to stop any attacks the Neuroi lunch. Back on the deck, Yoshika moves fast. The young Fuso witch runs ahead of her Commanders wanting to treat the wounded. She looks from sleeping girl to sleeping girl and sighs when she sees that no one needs her attention, she smiles and looks around to see none of the girls awake need her help too.

She then moves along the deck looking for Misaki, looking for her girlfriend. To see if she is alright and if there is anything she needs help with, so smiling she searches the ship and her smile widens when she finally finds the girl she is looking for. Her smile then fades when she notices the large bruises on her girlfriend's wrists that look incredibly painful, she can't help but run up to her wanting to take away Misaki's pain, but she stops seconds later. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees her girlfriend holding the hand of one of sleeping girls, jealousy flares up in her small body.

Soon feelings Yoshika knew excited but never expected to feel herself, all her short life so far she wanted to help and heal people but for the first time since she was born she want to do the exact opposite. Seeing the hand holding her girlfriend's hand hurts her, it makes her want to run and hide but also it lights a fire inside. A fire that wants to consume her and make her break the hand that holds Misaki's, hating these feelings and not knowing whether to cry or attack she just stands and stares at the two girls. It's not just the hand holding that gets to her, if it were just hand holding, then she wouldn't mind, but it's more than that. It's the way her girlfriend looks at the sleeping girl that's the worst part and makes that hateful fire burn furiously inside her, the love and care in Misaki's stare makes Yoshika to think there is more to their relationship.

Fearing the loss of her girlfriend, so soon makes her want to run back to her room and cry, her heart feels like it will break and her eyes can barely hold back her tears. As Yoshika stares fighting both her urge to run, hide and cry and her, need to attack the girl that sleeping girl's eyes flutter open. Yoshika watches from a distance as the girl slowly wakes up, and Misaki starts hugging her, now Yoshika changes her mind. The way her girlfriend was looking at her isn't the worst part; it's the hug.

Now her heart no longer feels like it will break, it feels like someone has stabbed her through her heart and is twisting the blade around. Now she really struggles, to not give into her bodies demand. She starts taking deep breaths calming herself down as she watches fearing for the girl's safety and terrified of her own emotions, never before has she felt so much rage and before today she thought it was impossible to feel so much anger and jealousy in one person especially herself. After a few second Yoshika does calm herself down but she still doesn't move, she remains where she is as Minna and Mio walk up beside her. She does her best to hide her feelings, and it must work because no one seems to notice, not her commanders or the girls that are awake on the ship when Minna clears her throat, and they all turn her way.

"When will we be able to move?" Minna asks wanting to get back to safer waters. "We are still in danger of attack here."

"As soon as everyone gets up we should be able to move," Misaki answers as she helps her childhood friend up on her feet. "This is Moeka China, the captain of the Musashi."

"It's nice to meet you," Moeka says with a small bow of her head.

"I'm Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke," Minna replies with a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you too."

"I'm Squadron Leader Mio Sakamoto," Mio adds.

"Where are we?" Moeka asks looking around.

"You haven't told her," Minna says looking to Misaki.

"I haven't had a chance to" Misaki replies with a shake of her head. "She only just woke up just a few seconds before you arrived."

"Well, I'll let you tell her," Minna says as she looks around. "Let me know when you are ready to move."

"What's going on Mike?" Moeka now asks her friend turning to her as the two witch commanders turn to leave, they walk off leaving Yoshika behind. They order her to stay and help, but she wishes to leave, still not trusting herself she watches her two commanders take off re-joining the other witches in the sky.

"We aren't in our world," Misaki tells her getting a confused look in return from her friend. "I know it doesn't sound like something that could happen, but it's true, here there is a war going on, and an Alien race called the Neuroi has taken over most of Europe."

"I trust you and want to believe you Mike, but it's hard to believe something like that," Moeka replies looking conflicted, part of her wants to believe the story, but another part of her doesn't. Her mind divided she doesn't know what to believe.

"I know, I wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for the Neuroi attacking us the moment my ship arrived here," Misaki says, and her friends look turns from one of confusion to one of worry in a heartbeat.

"Is everyone ok?" Moeka asks fearing the worst for her friend's crew.

"Everyone's fine, thanks to Minna and her squad we escaped with only minor damage" Misaki assures her. "The Harekaze is damaged and undergoing repairs right now, but my crew is safe."

"That's good," Moeka replies sighing with relief. "So we really are in another world?" Her friend nods, and that's good enough for her, she trusts her childhood friend enough to know she isn't lying about this. "So what are we going to do?"

"I'm sure Minna will help you," Misaki says. "When we first got here she took us in, she's a nice lady and will help you."

"Ok," Moeka says. "We can talk to her later after everyone is awake and we are on the move."

Yoshika meanwhile finally decides to move, finally confident she won't do anything she will regret she walks towards her girlfriend and that girl who caused these bad feeling to fill her body. As she gets closer Misaki spots her and smiles warmly, the warmth of that one smile almost makes those bad feelings disappear. Almost, still, those feelings linger despite Yoshika's best efforts to banish them from her body and mind. The other girl spots her too. She doesn't smile though. Instead, she keeps looking at both Yoshika and her childhood friend. Switch her gaze between to couple she looks at them for answers, to figure out what is going on between these two girls. All she can tell is that it's nothing bad, Yoshika is smiling too now and although it is not as strong as Misaki's smile Moeka can tell it is a genuine smile. Finally, Yoshika and Misaki meet, they embrace each other is a quick hug before turning to face Moeka.

"Yoshika this Moeka China," Misaki says nodding towards her friend. "She not just the captain of the Musashi but also my childhood friend" Yoshika can't help but feel ashamed, for feeling such hatred for someone. She assumed the girl was going to take her girlfriend away from her, but instead they are just good friends, her mother and grandmother always tell her to never judge people without getting to know them first, and she just did the exact opposite of that. Feeling she failed them she has to force her lips to keep smiling, she really owes this girl an apology. "Moka this is Yoshika Miyafuji, my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Moeka questions stunned at what she just heard. "I always knew you were interested in girls but never that you would ask one out, you always seemed to hide that fact about you."

"Everyone figured it out," Misaki tells her rubbing the back of her head. "They wouldn't let me hide it."

Over the next ten minutes, the rest of the Musashi's crew wake up, feeling groggy and confused they are soon on their feet gathering around the two ship captains. Looking for guidance and answers they wait quietly, Moeka turns to her friend not knowing what to tell her crew. She may be their captain, but she is just as clueless as her crew, so she turns to face her childhood friend wanting her to handle this. Misaki clears her throat before she tells them, where they are, what happened to her and her crew and about the war in this world between humanity and the Neuroi.

Every one of the Musashi's crew looks stunned and scared hearing what Misaki told them, at first many of the crew didn't believe her, but they had no choice but to believe her when Yoshika and the girls on board from the Harekaze back up her story. After accepting the truth the girls just stand there motionless as they try to come to terms with the situation they are in, some cry, some look terrified and some just stand there not knowing what to do.

Their world is gone, their friends and family are gone as they find themselves in this new world. Trapped in a world covered in a war not knowing if they will ever return to their own world effects all the crew members of the Musashi, now they are trapped here where according to Misaki they could be attacked by an alien race at any moment. Everyone stands where they are in silence as they take it all in, after five minutes Misaki speaks up again and tells them they need to move as they are in danger here. Everyone quietly goes back to their station ready to move the massive battleship, Misaki and Yoshika follows Moeka and her bridge crew up to the deck while the rest of the boarding party from the Harekaze stays on the deck of the ship to secure the two Skippers.

* * *

Back at the base of the Five-oh First Eila is only just waking up and finding Sanya curled up beside her keeping her face hidden in Eila's chest, these two girls sleeping together is nothing new but it's different now after that rat infected these two girls then it was in the past. Before it used to be Sanya accidentally walking into Eila's room, now it's because Sanya can't stand being apart from her friend. At night she would lay awake fighting with all her might to keep her eyes open until Eila would return, in the day she would finally sleep when Eila returns and not leave her friend's side until it's time for her night patrol. Eila looks down on the young girl curled up against her and sees her small body shaking, Eila is worried for her and wants to help her, but she doesn't know how. All she can do s comfort her friend when she's scared, so she strokes Sanya's beautiful silver hair gently as she whispers.

"Everything's going to be ok Sanya" Her voice as gentle as her stroking hand and full of warmth and comfort, Sanya just lays there through it all not move, but at least her body stops shaking upon hearing her friend's soothing voice. "I'm here with you; I'm not going anywhere Sanya."

"Don't leave," Sanya pleas gripping Eila tighter.

"I'm not going to," Eila tells her. "I am here for you Sanya, I want to help you so please talk to me and tell me what's wrong."

"It's all my fault," Sanya replies as she starts to cry. "You and everyone else that was hurt was all because of me."

"It's not your fault Sanya," Eila says hugging her friend tightly. "No one blames you; you didn't know that rat was dangerous. We were all taken by surprise; anyone else could have done what you did that day. It's not your fault Sanya, don't beat yourself up about it."

"But I…" Sanya begins, but Eila hushes her.

"It's not your fault, I don't blame you for infecting me, Yoshika doesn't blame me for attacking her, and those girls from that ship don't blame you for attacking them," Eila tells her rubbing her back softly as she speaks. "Please stop blaming yourself, try to forget it as that's what everyone else is doing."

"I can't," Sanya says her body starting to shake again. "I can't forget those rats' eyes; I keep seeing them everywhere I look."

"It's ok Sanya," Eila replies hugging her tightly, she can feel the small girl tremble against as she held her. "They are not there, not anymore. I will keep you safe, those rats can't hurt you anymore, and if they try, I will stop them before they can touch you."

"Thank you," Sanya says as her shaking stops once again.

"You don't have to thank me Sanya," Eila tells her. "Now let's go get something to eat."

"Ok" Sanya replies as they get up, they both leave Eila's room and walk to the kitchen. On their way they look out onto the beach where the crew from the Harekaze are still standing on the sand await the return of their comrades, they appear to be playing some sort of game, but from a distance, the two witch's are watching from it's impossible to tell they are playing.

* * *

In the skies above the massive battleship Musashi the witches watch as the giant warship slowly starts to move, slowly but surely the ship begins to move gradually picking up speed. For the witches it's a relief, the ship is moving to safer waters and out of danger. The witches continue to circle the vessel protectively keeping pass with the warship while keeping their eyes open for any incoming Neuroi, Minna and Mio fly overhead looking down at the ship feeling relieved that this mission is coming to an end.

No one's dead, no one's hurt and the Yamato-class battleship that could have caused so much destruction not to mention the spread of the virus has been stopped safely before it could threaten the Britannian coast. They both smile as the ship speeds up until it reaches its cruising speed, heading for home the witches of the Five-oh First can't wait till they land. Feeling tired after the long flight all they want to do is take a nice relaxing bath, they are happy after a successful mission can't wait to land and take off the Strikers. But while the witches keep their eyes open for any incoming threats the two witch commanders watch the ship, they watch the two Skippers being dragged along and the few crew members on the deck of the battleship do their jobs.

"I'm glad no one was hurt," Minna says as she watches the warship move through the waters of the Channel. "Everything went as planned."

"They did say they have done this before" Mio replies as she too stares down at the battleship. "They did a good job on board that ship."

"Yes, they did," Minna agrees. "I'll have to file more paperwork to get the Musashi supplied when we return to the base, do you think they will take the same deal the crew of the Harekaze has?"

"I think they would," Mio answers. "Their captain seems close to Misaki, so I'm sure she will agree to help."

"I hope so, that ship's firepower would be a big help to us," Minna says.

"I thought you didn't want to involve these girls in this," Mio points out.

"I don't," Minna replies shaking her head. "But with the battleships main cannons, I feel a lot better about those girls safety."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the Musashi, the ships bridge crew steers the ship while Yoshika and Misaki watch, they stand at the back close together watching the girls move their boat towards the safety of the Five-oh First base. Misaki can't help but be impressed by the way they work so well together; her own crew is similar, but here they don't have Koko voicing her fantasies or Rin voicing her concerns. They work so well together that it's no wonder the crew of this ship is made up of the schools best and brightest students. Misaki can't help but miss her bridge and her team on the Harekaze, they may not be as smart or skilled as the girls in front of her, but they have become like a family to her. She sees them like her ship, both her crew and destroyer have flaws, but they also have a lot of good points too. Like their ship the Harekaze has speed but that speed always ends up damaging the engine, her crew are good at their jobs but scored the lowest on the school's entrance exams. But that doesn't bother the good captain, she likes her team and loves her ship. After everything they've been through she trusts them with her life and would do anything for them, her crew's unique personalities that other call odd she has come to love. Nothing could make her wish for another crew or ship, even if she was offered to be the captain of the best craft and crew she would turn it down just to stay with her current team.

"We set course for the location you gave us Mike," Moeka tells her as she turns round to face the two girl observers on her bridge. "If we maintain this speed we will arrive in fifteen minutes."

"Good," Misaki replies with a smile feeling safer and safer the closer she gets to the safety of the base. "Once we are there and safe we can explain everything in full to you and your crew."

"Ok," Moeka says happily as she looks at Yoshika and her childhood friend. "So how long have you two been a couple?"

"Since this morning," Misaki answers with a small smile growing on her face. "About thirty minutes before we heard your ship was here."

"I'm happy for you Mike," Moeka says giving her childhood friend a quick hug before she turns to face Yoshika. "I hope you treat her well."

"I will," Yoshika replies feeling slightly threaten, but she understands why her girlfriend's childhood friend is saying that she's just being protective of her friend.

"Moka," Misaki says going slightly red in the face.

"Sorry Mike," Moeka says with a smile. "I'm just looking out for you."

* * *

Back on the beach the rest of the destroyer's crew just finished their football or soccer match and can see the massive ship heading for them, all of them instantly know it's the Musashi. The red markings and school flag flying in the wind gives it away, everyone on the beach stops and looks at it hoping their captain succeeded and the ship is once again friendly. Shiro takes a few steps forward, so she's at the front of the crowd, surprisingly its Koko who steps up beside her well the rest of the crew stays where they are. They desperately want that ship to be friendly; if it isn't, they are dead. The vessel's heavy guns will tear them apart before they can get to cover, so they look for their captain and a sign that the giant battleship is no longer under the control of the infected.

Finally, they see several members of the boarding party waving from the deck of the ship. Everyone waves back and sighs in relief feeling the threat of being blown to pieces pass, they smile cheer and wave back at the members of the boarding party happy that the mission was a success. The crew cured, a mighty warship under their control and by the happy looks on the boarding parties faces they can tell no one was hurt.

"They did it," Shiro sighs smiling at the safe return of her fellow crewmates.

"Or did they?" Koko asks, and when Shiro turns to look at her she can see the look in her eyes, she knows their Recording Personnel is in her fantasy world again. "It could be like this, they caught them and said: "Smile so your friends let your guard down," then they reply: "Ok don't hurt us," Now they will storm ashore and catch us and this base."

"Koko," Shiro says looking at her, Koko comes back to reality and finds everyone is staring at her, and some of her fellow crew members look terrified. "Now isn't the time for that."

* * *

The Musashi soon comes to a halt, and as the witch's land on the runway Minna and Mio once again land on the deck of the battleship, this time it's much busier than before. This time no one is laying on the deck, the girls from the Harekaze are freeing their Skippers while the girls from the Musashi drop their ship's anchor and do what they need to do, the two witches watch them work until they spot both ship captains and Yoshika walking towards them. They smile as the two groups meet up, the two witch commanders can't help but notice how much better every girl who crews the warship is as they see them walk around behind their captain. When they last saw them they looked pale and weak; now they look confident and strong. The recovery of the crew is another cause of the witch's smile; both witch commanders were worried for them after seeing their unconscious bodies nearly an hour ago. Finally, Minna speaks to her young healing witch and two captains as they walk up to her and Mio she speaks first.

"Has your crew recovered from the infection yet?" Minna asks them.

"Yes everyone is fine thank you," Moeka replies thankful to be in control of her own body again.

"That's good, but I can't let anyone leave this ship yet," Minna tells them, everyone there looks at her wondering why they can't leave so Minna tells them. "Until I am confident this ship is clear of this infection no one is to leave this ship, I want this ship searched for any more of those rats before anyone leaves."

"Can someone get Isoroku then," Misaki requests. "He can find those rats better than anyone of us."

"I'll go get him," Mio says before flying off.

"Is there anything else you need for the search?" Minna asks ready to fulfill their needs; she is willing to do anything to prevent the outbreak of this virus in her world. "People, items or anything else I can get for you."

"A few more people would be nice," Moeka replies not able to think of anything else they will need until a few moments after she said that. "Oh and a box, something we can store the rats we find in."

"I'll see what I can do," Minna says looking around and seeing Erica and Trude coming into land. "Trude, Erica I need you on the ship right away." Minna watches her fellow country witches pull up and turn towards her; they land next to her on the ship wondering why they are needed. "I need you two to assist in the search for any of those rats on this ship." Minna then turns back to the ship girls. "I'll go find something to store those rats in; I'll come back to assist you once I do."

Minna then flies off towards the base leaving Trude and Erica behind; everyone looks at each other in silence for a few seconds before Moeka speaks. "Everyone split up into your departments and start searching the ship, start with you stations then spread out."

"What about the rest of us?" Trude asks, and Moeka stops and thinks for a moment.

"You two and the girls from the Harekaze can you please search the hanger and the rooms around it please," Moeka asks politely. "You know where it is right Mike."

"Yeah, I remember" Misaki replies smiling. "We found it after getting lost during the opening ceremony."

"This ship has a hanger," Trude says surprised that a battleship has a hanger.

"it's not big, but this ship has one," Moeka tells her before everyone splits up into their groups and goes to search the massive warship.

* * *

When Minna lands in the hanger she sees Mio getting ready to take off with a fat struggling cat in her arms; she can't help but giggle at the sight. That cat is doing everything it can to break free of Mio's arms, but Minna's girlfriend isn't letting go, Minna quietly walks up to the fighting pair and reaches them just as Mio summons her familiar and starts her Strike Unit. Mio hears her footsteps and giggling and turns to see her, scowling and annoyed at her girlfriend's amused look she continues to struggle with Isoroku. She does finally smile, after a few second her frown turns into a small smile lightening up her face. It a smile only Minna can bring out in her, a smile Minna always gets. So Mio shifts her arms around the cat as her girlfriend reaches her making sure the cubby cat can't escape her, soon though it gives up after several failed attempts.

"Can you stay on the ship after you deliver the little hunter in your arms and assist with the search?" Minna asks her.

"Sure," Mio replies before feeling a sharp pain in her hand, she looks down to see the cat's jaws locked around her hand. "As long as I don't have to take this hunter back."

"Don't worry they can take him back in a boat; he doesn't seem to mind traveling that way," Minna says as she watches Mio power up her Striker Unit. "I'll be there soon; I need to find a box."

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Mio tells her before she takes off, Minna watches still giggling as her girlfriend takes to the sky.

* * *

Back on the ship, Misaki leads them into the Musashi's hanger, like the ship's captain said it isn't that big. Its small door leaves the witches confused as to how any aircraft can take off through it until they see the crafts that inhabit the hanger that is. Small planes that are even smaller then Erica line the wall and are like nothing the two witches have seen before, their white bodies are so small, and their four engines look like fans. Not one of the witches can tell how they move; they are too small for someone to get inside them to pilot them. So they just stare at the little strange small craft wondering what they do and how they do, the ship girls catch their stares and follow their gaze to find in upon the crafts that fill this hanger.

It doesn't surprise anyone here that they are mesmerized by the vehicles, they see them stare like this before. The girls from the Harekaze brought tablets, mobile phones, advanced computers and many more technology they don't have to their world. All of what they brought stunned the witches, all of it left them like the witches in the hanger. Mouths wide opened, eyes staring and unable to say a word.

"They are unmanned aerial vehicle's," Misaki tells them ready to answer the question their minds are filled with. "We use them for scouting."

"They are unmanned," Trude says shocked to hear that.

"Cool, how do they work?" Erica responds a lot more enthusiastic than her fellow witch while Yoshika remains quiet not knowing how to react.

"They are controlled remotely from this ship," Misaki answer as the witches start to recover from this shocking news. "There's a control room somewhere on this ship where the girls pilot them, I only attempted it once and failed the test. Shiro came close to passing but at the last minute her craft was struck by lightning, it crashed afterward, and she failed because of that."

"The deputy captain is really unlucky," Minami says and the rest of the boarding party from the Harekaze all nod in agreement.

"We should search the ship," Misaki suggests changing the subject. "We can demonstrate them then and explain them in more detail; they won't work as long as these rats are around because for some reason they cause electrical malfunctions."

"Right," Trude replies snapping out of her surprise and awe and becoming the disciplined warrior again.

As they all start to search the room Yoshika walks up to her girlfriend still admiring these aircraft that fly themselves; she is so distracted by them that she losses herself and walks into something. She falls to the ground on top of whatever she just hit, reaching out to break her fall her hand grabs something. Something warm, something soft, something that when she squeezes it makes someone squeak and then it hits her as to what it is.

It's something she felt before, something she isn't supposed to touch. At least without getting permission first. Her face turns as red as a tomato as she looks up to see her hand on someone's breast, she then looks up to see who's breast she is she's groping. She looks up to see her girlfriend Misaki looking back at her face just as red as Yoshika's, and as Yoshika grasp the situation she hurriedly removes her hand, both girls quickly sit up and look down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," Yoshika tells her keeping her gaze down at the floor.

"It's ok," Misaki replies keeping her eye fixated on the ground too.

"Get a room," A voice teases drawing both the girls gazes, they turn to see everyone looking at them and Erica smirking.

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

Thank you Gamerman22 for suggesting having drones on the Musashi, the drones by the way are just smaller versions of the airships they seem to use for scouting or as in ever episode eleven or twelve of Haifuri (I can't remember which) to blind the Musashi.

I hope you like this chapter feel free to review, Favourite and Follow this story. Also if you have any ideas the PM me those ideas. I do listen and may use them.


	10. The Sister

As the sun raises a single plane fly's through the morning sky, it's Junkers Ju 252 baring the marking of the Karlsland air force. It calmly flies through the bright morning skies approaching a giant castle in the distance, so far their journey has been peaceful, and everyone on board hopes it will continue to be as they approach their destination. On board the crew is on the lookout for the Neuroi, the two gunners in the back of the aircraft scan their sides of the plane through the iron sights on their 7.92 mm MG 15 machine guns while the pilots watch the sky in front of them. Sitting calmly in the back is a small young blond scientist holding her briefcase tightly, the girl's glasses look like they are about to fall off but the girl doesn't notice as she struggles to wake up after an uncomfortable night on this plane. Ursula Hartmann is her name; many believe she is the brightest scientist alive and will help create the tools necessary to defeat the Neuroi. Some, however, don't share that belief, the usual witch haters do what they can to stop her, but the young scientist always finds a way to prevent their plans from affecting her work.

"Here," A deep, commanding voice says as he hands the young girl a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," Ursula tiredly replies gratefully taking the cup.

The man is Hugo Sommerfeld, a captain in the paratroopers of the Karlsland army. He is a veteran of the First Neuroi War where he severed in the cavalry, after seeing countless horses and their riders being cut down by Neuroi beams he became a keen supporter of any idea that would lessen the slaughter the Neuroi can inflict on humanity. He became one of the first paratroopers in history and led the first airborne assault on the Neuroi, the attack didn't gain much ground, but the casualty rate was lower than usual, and he and his men destroyed fifteen Neuroi. Since then Hugo has become a legend in the Karlsland army, earning the Knights Cross with Oak Leafs and destroying more Neuroi than any other none witch combatant. Right now every Karlsland soldier looks up to him.

His current mission is to act as Ursula's bodyguard, assigned to protect her well she's here against any threat. From the Neuroi or her human enemies. Despite the early hour Hugo is wide awake and doesn't look tired at all, his blue eyes alert as always on the lookout for any threat to the young girl's safety and his blond hair is neat and tidy. Ursula takes a sip of coffee and looks up at him feeling completely safe in his hands despite the high risk of a Neuroi attack, on his cheek is a long pale scar he got protecting her in the past, and it makes her feel safer knowing he will do anything to keep her safe.

He got that scar when a jealous scientist tried to shoot Ursula last year after her project got more funding than his, Hugo pushed her out of the way, and the bullet cut across his cheek. The scientist is currently serving a twenty-year jail sentence in Neue Karlsland while Hugo became Ursula's hero, she always feels guilty about how he was injured protecting her, but she is grateful that he saved her life.

"We should be arriving in roughly twenty minutes," Hugo tells her as she continues to sip her coffee and tries to wake her up. "The pilots are contacting the base now so we should be getting a witch escort soon." He pauses for a minute as if he's deciding to say something before he says it. "Is it true there are girls from another world at the base we are going to?"

"According to Minna, there are," Ursula answers still barely awake. "I trust her and don't believe she has made this up."

"I find it hard to believe," Hugo says, and the words he speaks is one of the things Ursula likes about him, she is tired of everyone around her not saying what they really want to. They are too afraid to for some reason but with Hugo it's different, he says what's on his mind no matter what that thing is he's thinking about. "I would call anyone who says that crazy but I know you and your work, from you, it doesn't sound crazy."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the deck of the battleship Musashi most of its crew with the help of the witches and the girls from the Harekaze under Mio's and Minna's watchful eyes finish packing the rats they found into an old metal ammunition container Minna found. It took all day and night to find all those rats, but now everyone is confident that they are all caught. They found the rats hiding in every place they could have concealed themselves in; they were in the pipes, behind equipment, in boxes, and in the ships air vents. It took hours to flush them all out but now exhausted and sick of these rats they have finished their job, most of the girls look like they are about to collapse but Minna thinks the hard work throughout the night is worth it.

Twenty-eight rats were found, twenty-eight rats that could have spread this infection across Britannia have been caught and stuffed into the metal box. Once the last rat is placed in the box Minna locks it with a large, sturdy padlock, the lock clicks locked securing the box and making Minna feel a million times safer. Minna picks up the box, she's planning on storing it in her office until she hands it over to Ursula so she can study these rats. Once she had some more vaccines made that its, she won't let even her near it until she's been vaccinated especially after seeing what happened to Eila and Sanya.

"Good work everyone let's go get some sleep," Minna says as she checks the box won't open without the key to the padlock. "Everyone has today off but its back to normal tomorrow."

"Minna are you sure we should all go to sleep?" Mio asks her as she watches everyone go to their beds. "What if the Neuroi attacks?"

"I'll contact the Fifteenth Britannian Fighter Squadron," Minna replies after taking a minute to think about it. "They can cover for us."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Mio says. "Those witches are all Lucchini's age and haven't fired a shot outside of basic training."

"I know, but we don't have a choice, everyone is too tired to go into combat," Minna tells her not liking this idea too. "Hopefully they won't have to fight as the Neuroi aren't meant to attack today."

The crew of the Musashi returns to their rooms on the ship, and the girls who are staying at the base ever board their boats and head back to the base, Minna and her witches put on their Striker Units and when they return they look just like Sanya does typically coming in from her night patrol. They float into the hanger and the stumble to their rooms, copying Sanya again they ditch their clothes letting them drop to the floor in untidy piles before collapsing to their beds were they ever sleep naked or in their underwear. Apart from Minna who stumbles into her office and barely makes it to her desk where she picks up her phone, she quickly dials the number to the reserve witch squad making a call she wishes she doesn't have to.

The Fifteenth Britannian Fighter Squadron is a backup squad assigned to the same area the Five-oh First is; their orders are to stop any Neuroi that get past the witches in Minna's unit which thankfully never happens. Most of the witches in that squad are twelve years old and inexperienced, Minna can only hope that once she makes this call, the Neuroi would keep to their schedule and not attack today putting those girls in danger. She keeps the call short, and to the point, the young Britannian witch on the other end seems excited by the call because she is finally going to have a chance to go into battle.

Minna hangs up and rests her head on top of her desks, closing her eyes she is ready to sleep here and now, but the ringing of her phone stops that. Picking it up she learns that Ursula's plane is on its final approach for landing, not knowing how to feel Minna makes herself a strong cup of coffee before walking towards the runway to meet her friend. She is happy to see Ursula on the one hand, but on the other hand she is tired and frustrated that she won't be getting any sleep anytime soon, sighing Minna makes her way back down to the runway. She arrives just as the well-armed transport is coming to a halt, smiling a little as she sees Erica's sister exit the plane.

"It's good to see you again Ursula," Minna says greeting her guest.

"It's good to see you too Minna," Ursula replies returning the smile before she turns around to face the Musashi. "Is that the ship that you told me about?"

"No," Minna answers. "That ship only just arrived, the ship I originally told you about is undergoing repairs in Folkestone, this one only just recently arrived."

"Is that why you are so tired?" Ursula asks looking back at her friend and noticing the dark bags under her eyes.

"Yes that ship was infected with that virus I mentioned," Minna replies as images of Eila attacking Yoshika floods her mind. "We were up all last night catching every last one of those rats; I think we should start your work this afternoon. I'll show you to your rooms so you can settle in, everyone else is already fast asleep."

"Ok," Ursula says happy to sleep to, although not as tired as her friend the girl genius could use a little nap herself.

* * *

Several hours pass before everyone wakes up after a long night's work, still tired but able to do their jobs they wake up yawning and stretching their weary limbs. Minna instantly calls for Misaki and Shiro to meet her in her office before sending for Mio and Ursula, she debated whether or not to call for the newly arrived captain of the Musashi but decides against it. She will talk to Moeka while they tour the destroyer Harekaze when they are done with that, then she will introduce that's ship captain to Ursula. So right now she sits back in her chair and awaits the requested girl's arrival, unsurprisingly its Mio that arrives first, and she smiles at her girlfriend before taking her place behind her and awaiting the others. Ursula comes next surprising Mio momentarily but after seeing the plane on the runway she guesses the blond witch came when she was asleep, they both greet each other politely before the two commanders from the Harekaze arrive. They step up next to Ursula unaware of who she is until they notice the glasses, both girls stare at her knowing there is something about her but they can't put their fingers on it.

"Have you always wore glasses, Erica?" Misaki asks staring at the girl's face making her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm not Erica," Ursula replies shrinking down a little under the ships captains stare.

"This is Ursula Hartmann Erica's twin sister," Minna tells them before this goes any further.

"It's to meet you," Ursula says bowing slightly.

"It's nice to meet you too," Both Misaki and Shiro reply returning the bow and realizing their mistake.

"Ursula is the scientist I told you about, the one who might be able to get you home" Minna reminds them. "Also I just received a letter from the dock master about your ship, it says repairs are complete, and you can come and collect it."

"I thought it would still be a few weeks before its repaired," Shiro says happy their ship is repaired and surprised to hear it.

"Apparently the damage wasn't as bad as they originally thought," Minna tells them. "They need you to sign off on the work then you can take the ship; you are free to go after lunch if you want to."

"Ok, we can take our boats there after lunch," Misaki also says happy to have her ship back.

"I would like to come with you and look at your ship if that's alright," Ursula asks.

"Yes that's fine," Misaki replies with a big smile.

"Good now let's go get something to eat," Minna suggests standing up from her desk.

As everyone fills the dining hall the ordinarily spacious room becomes crowded, an extra table has been set up for the girls from the Harekaze. The group from Minna's office enter the room last, and by the time they get there everyone is already seated while the cooks from the witches and Harekaze serve them food, only a narrow gap remains between the two tables for everyone to walk down, but that's enough for one witch to charge down. Erica rushes down the middle of the tables in a blonde blur hitting her sister with a hug so powerful she would have hit the ground if Minna wasn't there to break the two sister's fall, Ursula hugs her sister back as they steady themselves with the help of Minna.

"You haven't changed much Erica," Ursula says with a smile as the two sisters end their hug. "It's good to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too," Erica replies returning the smile as most of the girls in the room staring at them.

"Why is there two Hartmann's?" Yoshika asks as watches the two twins.

"Everyone this is Ursula Hartmann, Erica's twin sister," Minna introduces before the staring from the girls goes on for too long. "She's going to be staying with us for a while."

* * *

Misaki and Ursula jump out of the truck as it pulls up next to the destroyer Harekaze, apart from its missing rear turret and the wood covering the hole that was there is a different shade of brown it's still the same old ship. Misaki and the rest of the crew members she brought with her smile at the sight of their boat, it is their home and protection. The ship may have its flaws but its loved by its crew, it keeps them safe, and they keep her running. But the crowd of girls is small, to save time only the bridge crew, engineering and navigation departments have come to reclaim the ship. The rest are back at the base loading the bags onto the boats awaiting their ships return, Misaki only took those needed to move the vessel.

Ursula only brought one person with her, captain Hugo Sommerfeld he stays a step behind her as everyone boards the ship. Waiting on the deck is o dock worker with some paperwork for Misaki to sigh, once her signature is scribbled down her quickly runs off the ship. You would have fought the craft was sinking at the speed he moved but no one pays much attention to that, they just quickly move to their stations wanting nothing more than to return to the sea where they and their ship truly belongs. Ursula follows Misaki to the bridge where Misaki agreed to start her tour, once the boat gets out of port Shiro will take command while Misaki shows the young scientist around the vessel.

"This looks like the bridge of any other ship," Ursula comments as they enter the bridge.

"It's like this so we aren't dependent on the advanced technology on the ships we will be using in the future," Shiro explains as the bridge crew takes their positions. "There are weapons in the future that could destroy that equipment and they want us ready in case one of those weapons hit us."

"I see," Ursula replies looking around the bridge. "So apart from computer to control parts of the ships, it's just like our own."

"Nearly, the radar and sonar are more advanced, and our radio seems to have more range than the ones you have," Mei tells her as she starts to hug the targeting equipment. "I missed you." She whispers as everyone stares at her. "I really missed you."

"We also have equipment that you don't have, as Minna told you we have small computers, cameras that can take better photos and record videos and these." Misaki says as she picks up a pair of binoculars, and everyone finally stops looking at Mei who is starting to drool over her favorite piece of equipment. At first, Ursula can't tell the difference between them and those she has already seen, but then she notices they are heavier and can tell that something does make them different. "You will have to wait until tonight after the sunset before you can see the full function of them."

"Do they help you see in the dark?" Ursula asks as she gives them back the destroyer's captain.

"One setting does, there's another that helps us locate people stranded at sea by spotting their body heat and they also let us see twice as far as we can with a normal pair thanks to a similar lens used in our cameras." Misaki answers as the ship's engine start to come to life, they sent a request ahead of them for the boilers to be lit before they arrive. "I'll just be a minute," She tells her before turning to face Koko. "Is everyone ready to set sail?"

"Yes," Koko replies as she turns to face her captain. "The anchor is raised, Maron says the boilers are hot enough, navigation says nothing is in our way, and the harbor master says we can leave when we are ready."

"Ok, Rin take us out slow," Misaki orders upon receiving that reply while turning to face her second in command. "Shiro you have the bridge."

"Both sides standard speed," Shiro quickly orders taking the control she has been given.

* * *

Back at the base its business as usual, apart from the girls from the Harekaze loading their suitcases into boats everything is normal. Minna doing paperwork and hating the amount of it, Trude is yelling at Erica again, Lucchini is sleeping while Shirley works on her Striker Unit and Mio is torturing the rest of the witches with her training routine. Yoshika, Lynne, and Perrine are already exhausted, sweating and out of breath, but Mio is only just getting started with them and won't let them rest just yet.

Eila meanwhile is fast asleep with Sanya wrapped in her arms, Sanya, however, is wide awake with her head on Eila's chest listening to the gentle beat of her friend's heart. She can't sleep, once again she has awoken after having a nightmare about those awful infected rats. This time she was in a glass box, trapped and helpless. Then she saw herself with bright purple eyes so bright they lit up the darkness approaching her, she was dragging Eila who was already bruised and bloodied and begging for her to stop. But the Sanya she was watching didn't listen, she dropped Eila in front of the glass cage and smiled at the trapped Sanya before she started to beat Eila. Sanya watched as her possessed self rapidly punched kicked and jumped on Eila while her friend begged for mercy. A plea that was never granted, Sanya watch as her friend's whimpers turned to screams of agony becoming more and more pain filled with each hit she takes.

Sanya could only watch powerless to do anything to help her friend, she banged on the glass keeping her from Eila and yelled as loud as she could at herself to stop, but the possessed Sanya didn't stop or even acknowledged her trapped self. She just started to laugh as Eila feel silent and limp, this didn't stop the beating however as the possessed Sanya continued to swing just as fast and hard as she did before. All Sanya could do was collapse, lay down and crawl up into a ball. She didn't know for how long but when she opened her eyes she found herself back in her bedroom, Eila was still out on her night patrol, so Sanya laid awake for her return. Now that she is back Sanya still can't sleep, she feels like it, but the fear of having that dream again keeps her wide awake.

Sanya gentle strokes Eila's cheek feeling the warmth of her friend and relief that she really is here beside her. Resting her palm on her cheek, Sanya feels Eila stir, and her arms tighten around her body for a second. Slowly blinking Sanya removes her hand as Eila awakens. Worried that she might be mad at being awoken after a long night patrolling the skies Sanya freezes waiting to see how the girl she is sharing a bed with will respond. Instead of anger or annoyance, Sanya sees a smile grow on Eila's face and her eyes filled with kindness.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Sanya shakes her head at the question. "Sanya you need to sleep." Eila gentle tells her noticing the dark bags under her friend's eyes. "Just close your eyes and sleep Sanya, I am right here beside you and not going anywhere anytime soon."

"I can't," Sanya replies shivering and terrified at the very thought of sleeping again after her last nightmare.

"Yes you can," Eila assures her. "Just close your eyes and sleep." Sanya feels Eila's arms pull her closer. "I'll make sure no nightmares would dare hurt you."

Sanya simple nods and closes her eyes and as she tries to drift off Sanya hears an angelic voice help her find slumber.

 _ **Sleep, sleep, little grassland bird,**_

 _ **A tired, so tired, white wagtail.**_

 _ **Sleep well in the grass,**_

 _ **Lay down on the good earth.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The birds will bring you a linen shirt,**_

 _ **A wigeon will bring you a nice skirt.**_

 _ **A koskelo will bring you a little pillow,**_

 _ **The swallows will make for you a cushion.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sleep, sleep, little grassland bird,**_

 _ **A tired, so tired, white wagtail.**_

 _ **Sleep well in the grass,**_

 _ **Lay down on the good earth.**_

* * *

"I… can't go on," Lynne pants as she collapses.

"Me ever," Both Yoshika and Perrine say together as they join Lynne laying on the runway, Perrine beside her but Yoshika lands head first into the massive chest of the Britannia witch.

"Well, I guess it's time for a break," Mio says seeing the trio. "I need to speak with Minna; when I get back, we will continue training."

"Yes… Major," Perrine somehow manages to reply while the other two struggle for breath.

Mio walks quickly to Minna's office where she enters without knocking; she can't remember the last time she knocked on the door because it's been so long. She sees Minna at her desk just hanging up the phone and she can tell something is worrying her girlfriend. She can tell by the warm smile missing from Minna's lips, the worried look in her eyes and the fact she hasn't looked up at her yet like she regular does whenever Mio visits her. Instead, Minna keeps her head down while Mio walks towards her, it isn't until one squeaky floorboard under Mio's feet makes a sound that she looks up. She smiles but it's a smile with no warmth or feeling, a smile that Mio can tell is forced right away. Now she knows something is wrong; now she isn't leaving her girlfriends office until she knows what that something is. She may even have to cancel the rest of the girls training; she makes a mental note to push them harder tomorrow if that is the case.

"What's wrong Minna?" Mio asks as she reaches the desk.

"Is it that clear that something is?" Minna asks in response.

"To me it is, I know you too well for you to hide something from me," Mio tells her. "Now tell me what's wrong?"

"I just got a phone call, Adolfine is coming and will be here in an hour," Minna answers, but Mio knows that's not what's bothering her girlfriend. "And Maloney is coming with her."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Mio gentle says. "With Adolfine here to there isn't much he can do."

"You're right," Minna replies shaking her head. "I think you should stop training those girls; we can't land their plane is they are passed out on it."

"I'll let them know," Mio says as she stands up.

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

I hope you like this chapter feel free to review, Favourite and Follow this story. Also if you have any ideas the PM me those ideas.

The Song Eila Sings: Nuku nuku nurmilintu (Sleep, Sleep, Little Grassland Bird)


	11. The Visit

As the destroyer Harekaze pulls up alongside the giant battleship Musashi they are greeted by waves from its crew while ships own crew starts taking the boats towards their boat, eager to be back on board their home. Amongst the girls returning to the destroyer is Minna and Mio who look like something is worrying them, they quickly make their way to the bridge where they meet up with Shiro but don't see Misaki anywhere. That doesn't matter as the ship captain soon makes an appearance, she steps onto the bridge a minute later with Ursula and Captain Hugo Sommerfeld behind her. Ursula seems happy but Hugo looks like he has a headache, Minna quickly dismisses any worry she feels for him as she remembers their main problem.

Air Chief Marshal Trevor Maloney is coming and will be arriving soon, the witch's enemy is coming to their home. Everyone looks to Minna knowing she has something to say, so still nervous about the coming visit of her squad's deadliest enemy she tells everyone what she has to say. Personally, she would rather face every Neuroi on the planet herself with her bare hands, at least then she could kill her problems unlike with Maloney where her only option is to endure him.

"Two more people will be joining us," Minna tells them. "I have just been told that Air Chief Marshal Trevor Maloney and Adolfine Galland will be arriving soon."

"Is it for the same reason I am here?" Ursula asks not happy, if everything Minna told about the Air Marshal was true then he is the last person she wants to meet.

"Most likely," Minna replies with a small nod of her head. "I also I think he will come looking to take stuff from your ship."

"He won't get far with most of it," Ursula says.

"She's right," Shiro adds. "Most of the stuff he would want is built into the ship; he would have ever to destroy the Harekaze or steal her to get them."

"Minna a plane is approaching the base and requesting permission to land," Mio says as a gentle purr of a distant engine starts to reach the girl's ears.

"They are here now," Minna tells everyone before she and Mio leave to take one of the boats back to shore, to greet a man she hates and hates her. Minna and Mio arrive on the runway just as Maloney and Adolfine set foot onto its flat surface, Adolfine is smiling that does make Minna feel a little better until she sees the Air Marshal's look. His face doesn't hide the hatred he feels towards the witches, Minna can see that fire furiously burn in his eyes. Taking a deep breath Minna and Mio walk towards them already knowing this visit won't end well today, she has a feeling that she will get off lucky with only another budget cut by the end of the day. Minna greets them politely; something made much easy with Adolfine there. "Air Marshal's, Welcome."

"It's good to see you both again," Adolfine replies in a friendly tone.

"Let's skip this; I want to get this over with," Maloney tells them in a cold voice with hints of anger in it. "Where are those drones you mentioned in your report?"

"On the Musashi," Minna answers directing his attention to the giant battleship behind him. "Part of the ship has been converted into a hanger since they don't…"

"I don't care about that just take me to them," Maloney interrupts as he stares at the powerful battleship that now dominates the waters around the base. "I wish to see them."

They take a boat over to the battleship where several of the crew watch them climb aboard; it isn't until Moeka the captain of the warship walks over to them that someone finally speaks up. Adolfine smiles kindly as she watches Moeka approach them but Maloney, Maloney just scrolls when he sees who the captain of this ship is.

"Welcome aboard the Musashi," Moeka greets them with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you," Adolfine replies returning the bow.

"I didn't come to chat," Maloney tells her coldly. "I want to see these drones of yours."

"Right this way," Moeka says not sounded affected at all by the Air Marshal's harsh tone, she leads them to the small hanger at the rear of the ship and inside where they come face to face with the drones. Repairing one of them are two girls from the Recon Drone Department, that department has ten girls in it. They in cloud six pilots, a three repair girls and the Chief Operator. Right now the two repair girls are all that's in here, they smile and nod at their captain quickly before getting back to their work. "This is it, we have seven operational drones right now and one being repaired as we speak."

"I want to know more about them," Maloney says looking at each drone in the small hanger.

* * *

Sanya stares blankly out of the window as Eila sleeps after her night patrol, she usually would sleep too but she can't. Before having Eila close by, having her friend's arms wrapped around her helped her sleep but right now not even that is helping her. So right now she is looking out of the window at the massive battleship, she still can't get used to the ships being there when she looks out the window. She misses the view sometimes; she misses the sight of the clear water stretching out as far as she can see sometimes. Finally, board of that, she turns around, her eyes fall on Eila who is fast asleep in the bed they share.

Eila looks so peaceful, her lips smile in her sleep, and her chest gently rises and falls. Sanya stares at her for a few minutes; she debates waking Eila up to talk to her since that has helped before but she decides against it after seeing how happy and peaceful Eila looks right now as she sleeps. Instead of that she walks over to the door being careful not to wake up the sleeping witch, she slowly opens the door and is afraid the squeak it makes will wake Eila but to her relief, it doesn't. Looking back to see her friend still sleeping she leaves the room they share quietly shutting the door behind her, she then walks through the halls of the base not really going anywhere she just needs to take a walk and clear her head. She must have been walking for at least an hour when she finally bumps into someone, as she recovers from bouncing off of that person she looks to see just who it was she had just walked into. Her eyes widen as she sees who it was she had bumped into; she is a little afraid as she sees it is Trude she just hit.

"I'm sorry," Sanya quickly and quietly says as Trude looks at her.

"It's ok," Trude replies not sounding mad or upset at all. "It was just as much my fault as it was yours."

"Hi Sanya," Erica cheerfully says as she jumps out from beside Trude. "It's good to see you out of your room, you hardly ever leave it now." Erica walks over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Sanya tells her in a voice as quiet as a whisper.

"You don't have to lie Sanya. We know something is bothering you," Erica tells her. "You can tell us; we are all a team and friends remember. We won't judge you; we want to help you Sanya."

"Don't push her Hartmann?" Trude tells her not wanting to make things worse.

"I won't," Erica replies before turning back to Sanya. "Do you want to take a bath with us? It could take your mind off of whatever is bothering you, and we can talk then" Sanya just nod knowing that the water could help her. "Great, let's go."

* * *

"What do you mean I can't take one?" Maloney angrily asks after Moeka denied him from taking one.

"The anti-pirate defensives will destroy it, and you could be killed if they take it," Moeka explains to him as the Air Marshal gets madder and madder. "You need a code to take them past a certain distance from this; only our instructor has those codes. Since we were on a training mission the range was set to the shortest, right now they can only go ten miles away. Any further then they will blow up, the explosion is only big enough to destroy the drone, but if anyone is stood nearby, they will be caught in the explosion."

"Why would you have something like that?" Minna asks not liking how more and more dangerous the technology from the ship girl's world is becoming; it seems every second she learns of a new threat, and it would surprise if she later finds out the ships are floating death traps.

"Pirates started attacking our school's ships a few years ago; they saw us as easy targets" Moeka answers. "They would steal anything that wasn't bolted to the floor, safeguards like this one was installed to stop anything of value from falling into their hands."

* * *

"Woohoo!" Sanya has only just sat down when she hears that cheer and gets splashed by a large wave of the bathing water, Erica surfaces moments later seeing what happened to not only Sanya but her friend Trude is well. "So," Erica says as she swims over to sit beside Sanya. "What's bothering you?"

"Those rats," Sanya says to her feeling relaxed enough thanks to the warm, soothing water to talk about it. "I hate what they made me do."

"It can't be that bad," Trude says as she rings out her drenched hair.

"It was like I was trapped inside my own body," Sanya continues. "I saw myself hurting Eila and couldn't stop myself… I couldn't stop my hands from crushing her wrists till they were purple with bruises and I…"

"It's ok you don't have to relive it," Erica gentle tells her. "It's over now."

"I thought it would have been worse than that," Trude says causing Sanya to lower her head feeling weak and pathetic, Erica sees this, and it upsets her how Trude can be so thoughtless of other people's feelings at times. "Because of the amount of time, you spent locked in your room."

"How would you feel if it was you?" Erica asks defending Sanya. "How would you feel if you did it to Chris? That you hurt Chris with your hands while you couldn't control yourself, while all you could do is watch while your own hands end your sister's life."

"Um I… I would…" Trude pales and shivers at the horrifying thought of her killing her precious sister, the thought is unthinkable, and suddenly Sanya's behavior makes sense to her. "I'm sorry Sanya, that does sound horrible."

"It's ok Sanya, those painful needles made sure that can't happen to any of us again," Erica tells her as Sanya raises her head again. "Are you going to protect us at night anytime soon?"

"Minna and Eila won't let me fly," Sanya replies shaking her head.

"I don't blame them; I wouldn't let you fly too," Trude tells them. "You aren't focused and could get yourself killed if you fly."

"I'm sure you will fly again," Erica tells her. "Then I can sleep in peace again."

"All you do is sleep," Trude points out. "Even if the Neuroi was bombing our base you will still be able to sleep peacefully."

* * *

Mio and Minna stand on the runway watching the plane carrying the head witch and their worst enemy take off, the Air Marshal left in a bad mood. Minna knew right away that he came looking to steal the girls advanced technology, she's glad he left the base empty-handed because she knew anything he took would be used to replace the witches but she fears the repercussions. Maloney has the power to make her life a nightmare and the lives of her girls; she can only hope now that he doesn't take out his anger and disappointment on her squad.

Mio too is happy to see him gone; she was tempted to slice him in half because of the things he said and the attitude he had. The only reason she didn't was because it would get her a date with a firing squad but if that fate could be avoided, she would end that man's life in a heartbeat. As they watch the plane disappear into the clouds, both girls feel happy and relieved, as they turn back to their base and start to walk towards it they feel as if a massive pressure has been lifted from their shoulders like they always do whenever they say goodbye to the enemy of all witches.

"It looks like he's lucky you didn't kill him," Minna tell her as they walk. "Maloney may not have noticed, but everyone else saw your hand grip the hilt of your sword."

"I may want to kill him, but I will never go through with it," Mio replies crossing her arms unhappily over her chest. "You Know I wouldn't kill another human."

"I know," Minna says with a smile. "As tough as you act you have some soft spots, and I love each of those spots."

"I know you do," Mio replies returning the smile. "That's why I only let you see them."

* * *

When Sanya returns to the room, she shares with Eila she sees her friend is only just waking up and sleepily rubbing her eyes, when she sees Sanya standing in the doorway she smiles like she always does when she sees the Orussian witch. Sanya returns the smile as she walks over to sit down on the bed right next to Eila, she feels a lot better after her bath and seeing the other members of her squad. It's a relief that she sees no one blames her for the rat incident, it was also good to get out of the room and see the others again.

"Did you go out while I was asleep?" Eila asks, and Sanya nods in response. "That's good, locking yourself in here can't be good for you. Are feeling any better?"

"Yes," Sanya replies with another nod. "I want to start my night patrol again."

"We will speak to Minna about it," Eila says as she stretches.

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

Sorry this chapters short but I struggled to write it for some reason, the next one will be longer.

I hope you like this chapter feel free to review, Favourite and Follow this story. Also if you have any ideas the PM me those ideas.


	12. The Trip Part 1

The Next morning everything is the way it should be, the crew of the Harekaze wakes up on their ship for the first time since that submerged Neuroi damaged it. The witches wake up in their base feeling better ever since their arch enemy left and Ursula is still here are ready for another day at looking at the girl's ships. So far she found nothing of use, she had seen that their technology is far advanced than anything she has seen before but unfortunately like Misaki told her most of that technology is far too advanced for her to reproduce.

She did find the binoculars the destroy captain showed her last night; they made it so you can see at night as if it was daytime. Misaki let her keep a spare pair, and that is one of the few things she found that is of use to her and her research, she has been working on a project that will make a rifle scoop that works similar to these binoculars and thinks they could speed up that project. The rest of the stuff is ever booby-trapped to stop pirates stealing it, or she can tell she just doesn't have the equipment or knowledge to make for herself and the war effort, she was disappointed at that since stuff like the firing system on the two ships that could improve their own vessels.

Back on the destroyer Harekaze Misaki is already awake and knocking on the door of her second in commands room, Shiro slowly walks over to the door still hugging the dolphin which is the favorite of her many stuffed animals that fill her room.

"Shiro we have to get up, Ursula said she wanted to get an early start today," Misaki says as Shiro opens the door. "Oh and good morning to you both."

"Good morning," Shiro replies before realizing she is still holding her stuffed dolphin, once she notices her face reddens instantly. "Just forget this please."

"It's ok it's not the first time you did this," Misaki tells her as she smiles and Shiro remembers the time she brought the dolphin she is hugging to the bridge while the submarine was attacking them in the middle of the night. "Breakfast will be ready soon; I'll meet you in the mess when you are ready."

"Ok, I'll see you there," Shiro tells her as she closes her door and her red cheeks start to disappear. "Just my luck I had to do it again."

* * *

Meanwhile in the sky coming in for landing after their night patrol Eila and for the first time in weeks Sanya gentle come to a halt on the runway where they hover just above the flat, smooth surface of the base's airstrip. Yesterday Minna approved of Sanya going back on her night patrol but only on the condition that Eila keeps a close eye on her. That was one order Minna didn't need to give to Eila who was already worried about her friend and would have insisted on staying on the night patrol if Minna didn't offer.

The whole night Eila kept Sanya in her sight and was grateful that no Neuroi appeared, so the Orussian witch had a smooth flight to get her back into her regular patrol routine. But she didn't need to be worried for Sanya's safety, once again in the night sky; it seemed Sanya quickly returned to her old self. For the first time in a while Eila saw Sanya smile, she didn't have to do anything to get it that smile just appeared on Sanya's face the moment she and Eila entered the night sky. That smile made Eila smile happily. She finally felt that Sanya was returning to her. For too long Sanya wasn't herself, now Eila can see the old Sanya has come back to her and she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Her Sanya was recovering, the Sanya she missed, the Sanya she wants and the Sanya she loves.

From her office window, Minna and Mio watch them return, glad that they didn't hear from the two last night meaning everything went while as they watch as the two night witches disappear from their view and into the bases large hanger. Minna turns around from the window and sits back down on her desk with a small smile on her face, Mio does the same only she sits on top of Minna's desk instead of a chair. Mio's expression is blank, but Minna can tell from the small detail only she can spot that her girlfriend is just as pleased as she is with Sanya's recovery.

Minna starts to pull sheets of paper from the desk and starts going through the paperwork, Mio meanwhile just watches. She watches her lovers hand move as it writes and holds the pen ever so gentle like it might break if she isn't careful, she watches the focus in Minna's eyes as she goes about her task, and she watches Minna's checks blush little when she notices the staring. Minna always blushes when she catches Mio staring at her no matter what she is doing.

"I think it's good that Sanya is back," Minna says trying to break the staring and the silence.

"Yeah but I think we should have talked to her first instead of taking Eila's word for it," Mio replies shaking her head slightly.

"Eila knows her better than any of us," Minna tells her. "If she thinks Sanya is ready for her night patrol then I think she is, we both know Eila is overprotective of Sanya and wouldn't put her in any dangerous situation. I'm surprised Eila didn't even use this as an opportunity to keep Sanya safely away from the front line, I always thought she would be the most opposed to the idea of sending Sanya back into combat."

"Me too," Mio admits. "But Sanya did seem happier then she has is a while when she returned, maybe Eila knew that would happen, and that's why she wanted Sanya back on her night patrol."

"Maybe but I think that by sending Eila out there with Sanya helped her agree," Minna replies looking up at Mio. "Watching over her as she does during the day."

"When do you think she is going to confess?" Mio asks making Minna pause; she wasn't planning on speaking about that. She was never good with romance, she read a lot of romance books, but in real life, she was terrible when it came to love.

Losing Kurt only made that problem worse, she retreated into herself and was afraid to get close to people again. When Mio came into her life, she knew she liked the Major right away, but it took nearly a year to admit it. If it weren't for Erica tricking her into telling Mio by telling her Mio was going to leave the squad never to return again then Minna would never have told Mio how she honestly felt about her. It turned out Mio liked her back. The Major never said anything because she didn't want to make it hard for them to lead the Five-oh First together. If it weren't for Erica's trick then they would still be admiring each other from a distance instead of waking up together wrapped in each other's arms, Minna always avoids punishing the super ace when she sleeps in every morning as a thank you for bringing her and Mio together.

"It's clear Eila is heads over heels about Sanya, and I think Sanya likes her back." Mio continues.

"Eila's love is clear, but I think she is afraid of what would happen if Sanya says no," Minna answers without needing to think about it. "I think she is afraid she would lose Sanya forever if her feelings are rejected. Anyway, I have a feeling Erica would do something if she thinks Sanya would say yes. Erica does know Sanya better than anyone else as well; I have no idea how but they seem to be close friends."

"Yeah, I guess Erica would," Mio replies with a small smile. "Do you think she would trick Eila the same way she tricked you?"

"I hope not," Minna quickly answers as she remembers how she felt back then before she realized Mio wasn't leaving the squad. "It felt like my world was ending when Erica told me you were leaving forever, it was horrible, and I don't want anyone to feel what I felt back then."

"I guess we will have to wait for Eila to confess then," Mio says as she stands up. "I don't think Sanya will even if she did love Eila back."

"I guess so," Minna replies as she looks at the Major. "Are you going to start training?"

"Of course," Mio answers as giving her girlfriend a quick kiss. "I'll see you later if Miyafuji and Lynnette see me arrive late I wouldn't be their perfect Major."

"I think that will be hard to do," Minna says as she watches Mio start to walk towards her office door. "I'll see you the perfect Major weather you are late or on time, have a good day."

"You too," Mio replies as she walks out of the room gently shutting the door behind her. Minna carries on with her paperwork while the Major goes off to start the morning training session.

* * *

Back on the destroyer Harekaze, two more girls prepare for the day, one excited and barely contain herself the other quietly following behind as they make their way onto the destroyer's bridge. They step onto the bridge and look around feeling good to be back aboard the Harekaze. They quickly make their way to their stations feeling at home on the ship that they have come to love. Mei gentle strokes her firing instruments as she does with Isoroku and smiles loving being reunited with them, Tama meanwhile just quietly stands by hers ready to use the equipment.

Today they will finally be able to use the tools, Ursula wanted to see the ships components as they work and Minna had arranged for the destroyer to sail out to a nearby island not far from the base and the protection of the witches where they can do a live fire exercise. They aren't expecting trouble since the island isn't close to Neuroi territory, but Minna has given the order for Erica, Trude, Shirley and Lucchini to be put on standby just in case. The rest of the witches will be going about their regular duties while the crew of the battleship Musashi continue with the maintenance work on their ship. The Musashi took a few hits while it was infected, it's not damaged beyond the crew's repair skills, but it will still take several days before the ship has fully healed its battle scars. But Mei and Tama don't let the state of their sister ship bother them or dampen their moods, they are ready and can't wait to fire the ship's weapons again.

"This is great!" Mei shouts out in triumph raising her hands above her head, Tama just watches her friend like she normally does when she gets like this. "We get to destroy some targets with or ships weapons. I can't wait. Aren't you excited Tama?"

"Yeah," Tama quietly replies as she raises her arms mimicking Mei.

"You two are ready then," Both weapon chiefs turn to see their imaginative Recording Officer Koko says as she enters the bridge with the ships chief navigator Rin right behind her. Both girls move into their positions on the bridge as Mei and Tama lower their arms. "The Captain and Deputy said that Ursula has just boarded and they are on their way to the bridge. They want us to prepare to set sail because we are leaving as soon as Ursula is ready."

"Great the soon we fire the better," Mei replies punching the air. "It's always good to be firing."

"Yeah," Tama softly agrees as she turns to face her station and Misaki, Shiro and Ursula step onto the bridge.

"Is everything ready?" Misaki asks as she enters the bridge.

"Maron reports the boiler has heated up enough for us to move and Mimi told me we have everything we need on board for today," Koko answers reading off her tablet.

"Ok," Misaki replies as she turns to face Ursula. "Is there anything you need before we leave?"

"No, I brought everything with me," Ursula tells her.

"That's good," Misaki says as she faces out the front window. "Raise the anchor; Rin take us out slow until we reach open water."

* * *

On the runway, the witches watch the destroyer leave while the crew of the massive battleship Musashi observes from the deck of their ship. Some waves and shouts goodbye and in response some of the team on the Harekaze wave and shout back but most are too busy with their duties to reply. At the edge of the runway, Yoshika and Lynne watch the destroyer disappear behind some nearby green hills while they catch their breaths, the Major gave them a quick break once they saw the destroy start to move and Minna appeared.

Right now Minna and Mio are whispering amongst themselves as Yoshika, and Lynne watch as more and more of the ship vanishes behind that green grassy hill. Soon the boat is completely gone, and all the two young witches can see is the ripples the vessel left behind like a trail carved into the deep blue ocean.

"They're gone," Yoshika says after a few moments of silence worried about her girlfriend's safety.

"Yeah," Lynne replies sensing the worry her friend is feeling. "I'm sure they will be fine, they aren't going to fight the Neuroi, and they aren't going far so we can help them if they need us."

"I wish we could have gone too," Yoshika moans wanting to spend some time with Misaki. "I haven't seen her since their ship was repaired"

"I'm sure she misses you too," Lynne tells her. "Misaki is the captain of their ship, you know how busy Minna is so I'm sure she has her hands full, you two will have to time see each other soon because you will find it."

"Your right," Yoshika replies with a small smile. "I can always see her when she gets back."

Meanwhile Minna and Mio talk as the Harekaze sails further and further away from them and the base, quietly they speak to each other about their worries and concerns.

"I still think we should have sent an escort," Mio says as she looks around to see if anyone is looking.

"They are going to be firing live shells through the air at those targets, its standard procedure to keep the skies clear during these types of tests and excises," Minna tells her. "If not then I would have sent an escort, I wanted to but I can't right now."

"Yeah, I know," Mio replies shaking her head. "Maloney will use any excuse against us."

"Yes, he would," Minna says hating to have him constantly breathing down her neck waiting to spring on any mistake she makes and use it against her. "After yesterday we are going to have to be more careful around here for a little while."

"Do you think he's watching us?" Mio asks.

"I'm certain of it," Minna answers knowing one of the Maloney's minions are watching her this very instance.

"Me too," Mio agrees turning back to face the two training witches. "I better get back to training those two, I think they have had enough of a break."

* * *

Back on the destroyer Harekaze, the crew has comfortably settled into their short trip, feeling great about sailing again the crew work without complaint as they close in on their destination. The journey is only going to take half an hour, but the crew still like it, for them, it has been too long since they have been sailing through the sea. After so long docked most of the girls are happy knowing their home is in the sea, everyone is in a great mood and not even the threat of a Neuroi attack or the scared land beside them can dampen their spirit. The weathers perfect as clear blue skies and the bright rising sun is all that they can see above them, the sea is calm with the waves being so little they do not affect the small destroyer. In the engine room, the engineering department keeps the ship's engine going, a demanding job but one the girls have come to love.

"Boiler temperature is holding," Kuroki reports as she checks the gages.

"Good, it seems no one has tampered with the engine while the Harekaze was in dock under repairs," Maron sighs feeling relieved her engine wasn't touched. "And it's also good the Captain isn't going full speed for…" Just then the ship suddenly and violently rocks as a loud roar fills the engine room. "What was that?"

"I don't know did we hit something?" Reo asks slightly panicked.

"Not likely we would have heard scrapping," Kuroki says as the order to speed up to fourth battle speed reaches the engine room. "We must be under attack."

"Don't just stand there speed us up," Maron orders. "If we are under attack we can't be a slow easy target."

"Right," Everyone replies as the turn valves and flick switches speeding up the destroyer.

"I really wanted to take it slow for once," Maron quietly moans as she feels the Harekaze start to speed up.

* * *

On the bridge of the Harekaze, everyone is looking for where that shot had come from, they didn't see it coming, and the first they knew of it was when their ship rocked, and the water beside them exploded. The column of water that towered into the sky because of the explosion now rains down onto the destroyer's deck as everyone tries to find the cause of that blast, water doesn't spontaneously explode by itself.

Rin starts to turn the wheel in one direction then the other causing the Harekaze to sail around erratically, so whatever just caused that explosion just now won't have an easy time hitting them. Koko is on the radio trying to call Minna, and the rest of the Harukaze's bridge crew looks all-round them in search of whatever is attacking their vessel.

They soon find out as they see a red beam heads straight for them, they follow it to the island where the targets were meant to be for their shooting demonstration. Up their they see a spider-shaped Neuroi that is looking down on them ready to sink their ship, its red beam of death already on its way and looking like it will be a direct hit against the lightly armored hull of the Harekaze.

"Rin hard left rudder!" Misaki quickly orders seeing the red beam that could melt right through her ship's hull and sink the Harekaze with a single direct hit.

Fortunately, the maneuver was in time; narrowly they avoid the beam that would have sunk them. Instead, it explodes on the water's surface causing another tower of water to be formed, the water quickly falls back into the sea, and the Neuroi starts to glow readying another attack.

"Rin set a cause back to the base while continuing to swerve, Tama return fire." Misaki orders while keeping a watchful eye on the Neuroi waiting for its next move.

"I can't get through," Koko reports with fear in her voice. "Our radio's being jammed."

"They must have set up a trap here," Shiro concludes as a beam explodes right next to them and their guns return fire, right now only their turret at the front of the ship can fire but Tama does a good job and both the shells she ordered fired hits the Neuroi. They explode on top of the Neuroi blowing huge chunks off the entire top of the Neuroi's thick black skin but soon the Neuroi recovers, frustrated the crew can only watch as all the damage they inflected quickly heals. "That Neuroi being there and our radio being jammed can't be a coincidence."

"I think you are right," Misaki admits. "Koko keep trying to reach them, Tama fire smoke shell at the water between the enemy and us."

"What if they don't come and help us?" Rin asks as her skin pales and her body shakes after another near miss from the Neuroi's death red beam.

"They will come, we will get out of here," Misaki tells her as she thinks off something that could get them some help sooner. "Shiro fire off an emergency flare."

"Will that work?" Shiro asks as she quickly grabs the box contain the flare gun and several flares of various color.

"Yes," Misaki answers. "If the witches don't understand then the crew of the Musashi will."

* * *

"Sakamoto, what's that?" Yoshika asks as she and Lynne stop running laps and look up to a bright red flare clearly visible against the clear blue sky.

"A flare," Mio answers as she looks and quickly sees it. "I don't know why someone would shoot one off though; they are only useful during the night."

"Miss Sakamoto the Harekaze is in trouble!" Moeka says as she runs up to them.

"What do you mean they are in trouble?" Sakamoto asks as Lynne grabs Yoshika's hand, the Britannia witch already knows how Yoshika will react to hearing that and wants to be there for her friend.

"I don't know what's happening, but that is a distress flare, their ship is in the direction that flare came from and we can't raise them over the radio," Moeka answers as she reaches her.

"Come with me we need to tell Minna," Sakamoto says acting quickly. "Yoshika, Lynne training is over, for now, go wait in the hanger and tell everyone there we may be going out into combat."

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

I hope you like this chapter feel free to review, Favourite and Follow this story. Also if you have any ideas the PM me those ideas.


	13. The Trip Part 2

The day is so hot, and the heat just won't break. It's been like this for two days now, and the ship has turned into a sauna, for two days the crew sweat and sufferer, but they do their jobs. The vessel continues to sail, and the crew keeps her running. In her room laying on her bed, Wilhelmina Braunschweig Ingenohl Friedeburg or Mi as her friends on the Harekaze call her since their captain had trouble saying her name. It's a nickname the crew of her ship now calls her as well, ever since she returned to the Admiral Graf Spee they called her that. She doesn't mind as it reminds her of her time on the Harekaze, being on that ship sure is different than being on the Spee. On the Harekaze the girls were laid back outside of combat, and on the Spee, the girls are always disciplined whether they are on duty or not, life was more relaxed on the destroy and Mi misses it, but she doesn't regret leaving to re-join the crew of the Spee. The Spee was her ship, her home like the Harekaze is home to the girls that crew her.

Mi sits up and grabs her alarm clock just before it goes off; she's always had a good sense of time ever since she was a little kid. She switches her alarm clock of seconds before it starts to buzz and returns it to its rightful place on the side, she then gets up and walks towards the door. It's time for her shift; she was just about to leave for the bridge when she hears a tiny meow. Turning around it doesn't take her long to find its source, it's a small black kitten she rescued while she was still on the Harekaze. She remembers that day all too well. The storm that rocked the ship, the scared people she helped climb into the lifeboats and the ship being so big and dark since its power was out.

But most of all she remembers the fear she felt when the vessel capsized with her still inside, she had never been so scared before. She remembers hugging this kitten as she laid trapped in the vent and the blue mermaids cut their way through the ship's hull towards her. If it wasn't for this kitten she didn't think she could have made it through all that; this small black kitten saved her by giving her something to focus on other then the dire situation she was in. She walks back into her room smiling, she gently picks up the tin kitten and holds it close.

"Now you behave yourself, I'll be back soon," She tells him and he lets out the cutest tiny meow you have ever heard before licking her check as if he is living her a goodbye kiss, Mi smiles brighter as she strokes him. She struggles to leave him sometimes, but duty is duty, she strokes him a few more times before placing him down on top of her bed. "Goodbye Tamonmaru, I'll be back soon."

All of a sudden before a second could pass after those words leave her mouth the ship violently shakes and the deafening sound of thunder echoes through the steel maze inside the Spee, Tamonmaru quickly goes under the bed. Mi quickly drops down wanting to comfort the kitten when the second roar of thunder works its way through the ship.

"Tamonmaru it's ok," Mi says holding out her hand trying to get the little kitten out of its hiding place.

"Deputy Captain to the bridge, Deputy Captain to the bridge," A voice orders through the shipwide PA system. "All hand general courters, all hand general courters."

"Tamonmaru I got to go, don't worry you will be safe here," Mi calmly tells the kitten which is still hiding under her bed before she leaves her room, she makes her way to the bridge passing by scared crew members as the ship continues to shake. When she steps onto the bridge, the first thing she notices is fog, a thick cloud of fog that is impossibly thick. "What's going on?" She asks as she stands next to the Spee's Captain Thea Kreutzer. "Are we under attack?"

"I don't know," Thea answer shaking her head. "All I know is that this isn't natural." To back up her calm lightening starts to strike all around the ship as invisible hand bang against the ship's hull, the banging gets louder, and the lightning starts to become more and more colorful. "Something isn't right here, so we need to be prepared for anything, including a battle."

"Right," Mi replies as she stands by her Captain, she keeps a straight face despite the fear she is feeling inside.

* * *

Minna is sat at her desk doing her usual thing, paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork still to come. She never imagined the amount of bookkeeping it takes to keep her squad running would be this much. Sometimes she wishes she wasn't in charge of this but she doesn't let the paperwork bother her, she has gotten used to it and working late has its perks. Bathing alone with her girlfriend Mio, getting meals brought to her she hopes Mio didn't cook because that Fuso witch couldn't cook to save her life and she gets a great feeling when she finishes a significant stake of paperwork.

Minna has just finished signing her name to a supply requisition form when her door is slammed open. It hits her office wall with a loud bang getting her attention. She looks up to see Mio walking towards her with Moeka the Captain of the Musashi in tow. Both girls look worried about something. Minna gets a bad feeling and puts her pen down, even before they say a word Minna can tell something is wrong.

"What happened?" Minna asks them knowing something must be wrong here.

"The Harekaze is in trouble," Mio tells her and Minna stands up.

"How bad is it?" Minna now asks hoping no one is hurt.

"We don't know," Mio answers.

"They sent up a distress flare, and we can't contact them over the radio," Moeka adds. "We don't know why only that they need help."

"Mio who can we send?" Minna asks as she and her two visitors start to walk towards the door.

"Yoshika and Lynne I told to wait in the hanger for orders, Shirley and Lucchini probable heard what is happening from them," Mio tells her as the move quickly.

"Go to the hanger and take them to help," Minna orders.

"Got it," Mio says as she runs off towards the hanger.

"Moeka go back to your ship and keep trying to raze them on the radio," Minna tells the battleship Captain.

"Right," Moeka replies before she too runs off. Mina then walks through the base hoping to find her fellow Karlsland witches and that the Harekaze and her crew will be ok.

* * *

On the destroyer Harekaze, the girls continue to dodge incoming fire, Rin's knuckles turn white as her hands tightly grip the wheel as she turns it one way then the other. The Destroyer's guns fire nonstop as they send smoke shells which smash against the water, a wall of smoke appears between to two as the Harekaze speeds away back to the safety of the witch's base. But the smokescreen does nothing to stop the beams, they continue to rain down all around the Harekaze but fortunately not as accurate as they once were.

On the bridge, Misaki stands tall not showing her feelings, at her side her second in command does the same. Everyone on the bridge is like this apart from Hugo who generally isn't afraid only frustrated that he can't do anything right now. Ursula is shaking like a leaf doing nothing to hide the fear she is feeling. Ursula is not used to combat and is rarely near a battlefield. Now she is trapped in the metal body of the Harekaze hoping the ship won't sink. She does find comfort seeing the girls that crew the boat acting calmly.

"Don't worry," The kind words said with a sweet voice says to the scared scientists, Ursula looks to see Koko smiling and stood next to her. "The Harekaze will keep us safe; it always has when we battled infected ships. She won't sink easily. She will keep you safe. The Harekaze is a good strong ship. She should have sunk long ago with the number of hits we have taken in the past, but she's still sailing, no matter what the rest of the crew and I knows the Harekaze will keep us safe."

"You really like this ship don't you?" Ursula replies as she feels a lot better, the confidence Koko has in her ship starts to rub off on her.

"We all do," Koko tells her. "It's a second home, and after everything we have been through everyone onboard feels like it's the safest place on the sea."

"All hands brace for impact!" Misaki suddenly calls out her voice reaching everyone on-board through the ship's intercom.

Seconds later the ship is rocked, and a tremendous bang deafens the crew, with their ears ringing the crew is knocked off their feet. The beam hit the top of the mast exploding in a massive fireball, as the girls recover and get back to their feet everyone worries about one member of their crew. Macchi, the ship's lookout who was on the mast that was hit.

"Macchi are you ok?" Misaki asks but doesn't get an answer, only seconds of silence. "Macchi!"

"Is she answering?" Rin asks, and Misaki shakes her head.

"The wires could have been cut in the blast," Koko suggests hoping for the best, that Macchi is ok and only unable to communicate.

"Koko get a damage report and tell Minami to get up her Macchi may be hurt," Misaki then turns to Shiro who is helping Rin up. "Rin continue our course, Shiro takeover."

"Where are you going?" Shiro asks stopping her Captain before she can leave.

"To see if Macchi is ok," She tells her as she hands over her hat to her second in command. "She was close to that explosion and could be hurt."

Misaki leaves after saying that and quickly climbs the mast. It doesn't take her long to reach the metal box Macchi usually sits in. The box doesn't look damaged, but Misaki is still nervous when she circled around to the front where she can look in through the window. Inside she sees Macchi slumped against the side of the box like she was just sleeping, the problem is that Misaki also sees blood dripping down from a small cut on Macchi's forehead.

"Macchi!" Misaki calls her name as she bangs on the boxes window hoping to awaken her fallen lookout.

There's no response. Misaki tries again, but again there is no response from inside the box, worried now she moves to the door. Taking a deep breath, she opens the box, Macchi doesn't stir as her Captain gets in there with her.

"Macchi are you ok?" She asks hoping for an answer but getting only silence. Looking around Misaki quickly finds the intercom. "I need Minami to meet me at the base of the mast, I am bringing Macchi down from here" Misaki calmly says before adding. "She has a cut on her head and is unconscious."

"Is she responding at all?" Minami just as calming asks in response. "I need to know how strong her pulse is too"

"She hasn't moved or said anything since I got here" Misaki replies as she checks her pulse. "Her pulse is strong."

"Good I'll meet you at the base of the mast," Minami says as Misaki tries to think of how to move her wounded crewmate. It doesn't take her long, moving quickly she makes a makeshift harness out of both hers and Macchi belts. "Don't worry you are going to be fine Macchi." She tells her as she secures the unconscious lookout into the harness. "You are going to get help soon."

* * *

Flying as fast as they can the witches of the Five-oh First rush to the aid of the Harekaze, they can hear the battle raging ahead of them and see the smoke the Harekaze sent out to hide itself in the distance. Mio leads the witches, Trude and Erica are close behind her with Shirley and Lucchini. Lynne and Yoshika stay at the back of the group; Lynne hasn't left her friends side since they saw that distress flare. She knows Yoshika must be losing her mind with worry and is surprised by how well the Fuso witch is holding up, but she still worries, so Lynne stays close to Yoshika keeping a watchful eye on her friend.

"Don't worry Yoshika I know Misaki and everyone else will be fine," Lynne tells her friend only getting silence in response worrying her even more, Yoshika isn't the quiet type or the type of person to ignore you so this silence concerns Lynne.

* * *

"Captain a battle is raging dead ahead!" A lookout calls out as the German pocket battleship Admiral Graf Spee exits the fog that had engulfed it entirely. "It's the Harekaze, and they are fighting something!"

"The Harekaze," Mi says out loud as she worries about her friends on the destroyer.

"What's its status?" Thea asks as she moves outside the bridge to the where the lookout that made the report is, Mi follows close behind hoping her friends are ok.

"The Harekaze has suffered damage and is engaged in combat with something that looks like its shooting lasers," The lookout reports as the three of them watch another beam arch across the sky which only just misses the small destroyer.

"Prepare for artillery combat!" Thea orders as she returns inside. "It's time we repay the debt we owe the crew of the Harekaze."

"Target the source of those beams!" Mi tells the crew of the Spee. "Fire when ready!"

Seconds later the massive booms made by the cannons of the Spee fills the air blocking out the light pops from the Harekaze guns, 28 cm main gun, and 15 cm gunfire at once sending their deadly shells towards the enemy attacking their ally. They explode with a bang, fireballs and dirt clouds cover their target.

"A direct hit," The lookout reports and the girls all cheer, their cheers soon fade though. A bright red beam shoots through the dust clouds, this time though it heads straight for the Spee. "Incoming shoot the target is still active!"

"Hard right rudder!" Thea orders only just in time, the Spee barely dodges the beam that explodes on the water only a meter away from the Spee.

"Keep firing!" Mi tells the gunners. "We have to destroy whatever that is before both of our ships are sunk!"

"Air contacts incoming!" The radar officer reports.

"We have a light message from the Harekaze," A girl says as she runs onto the bridge. "They say these new contacts are friendly."

"Good," Thea says. "Ignore these new contacts, continue bombarding our current target."

* * *

"There's another ship down there," Erica says pointing to the pocket battleship below them.

"That's the Admiral Graf Spee. It's a Deutschland-class battlecruiser in the Karlsland navy" Trude tells the group of witches. "But what is it doing here? Last I heard it was in New York waiting to escort a convoy."

"Why it's here doesn't matter we can figure that out later," Mio says as she scans the area with her eye. "What matters is the Neuroi, it's suffered heavy damage but is still a threat."

"What are we going to do?" Trude asks as she flicks the safety switches off on her dual machine guns.

"We use the ship's guns" Mio answers. "Bishop, Miyafuji protect the Harekaze, Barkhorn, Hartmann protect the Spee. I'll stay here and direct their fire."

"Yes, ma'am" The witches reply apart from Yoshika who remains quiet, she and Lynne just float down to follow their orders. Lynne still worried keeps a close eye on her friend.

"Yoshika are you sure you are ok?" Lynne asks but Yoshika is too distracted, she is too busy scanning the destroyer wanting to make sure Misaki is alright. So distracted she doesn't notice the beam heading straight for her. Lynne acts moving fast, she proceeds to block the laser, but her shield doesn't fully form before the beam hits it. Lynne's shield shatters, and the beam hits her Striker Unit.

"Lynne," Yoshika says as she is snapped out of her worry by the sight of her friend falling. Yoshika quickly catches her. "Lynne are you ok?"

"I'm fine only my Striker was hit," Lynne answers as they both look at one of the Strikers Lynne is wearing as it lets out smoke and sparks. "I don't think I can fly through."

"Head down to the ship," Yoshika tells her. "I can protect them from up here."

From high above Mio watches the battle, calling in strikes and correcting fire she watches the Neuroi take hit after hit. But she can't help but think that something is wrong, this Neuroi doesn't move, doesn't regenerate, and Mio can't remember the last time a Neuroi has buried itself in a small cave. Finally, the color seems different. Mio can't tell for sure through all the smoke and dirt, but she is confident it's white and not the typical black. Before she can look further into it a shell must have hit something vital; a massive explosion completely destroys the Neuroi leaving behind only a smoking crater.

"The Neuroi is dead," Mio says as she confirms it with her own eyes. "Regroup on the Harekaze" Mio slowly makes her way down but on the way, she makes a quick call. "Minna something seemed wrong about this Neuroi, can you look into this for me?"

"Sure I'll get on it," Minna replies knowing Mio wouldn't ask her to do something like this unless it was important.

"We also may have another ship from their world," Mio tells her. "I'll tell you what's happening when we have more information."

"I'm coming to you now," Minna says sounding surprised.

* * *

Several hours later while the ship girls and witches enjoy their victory, three figures hide in the shadow and look at the man sat in front of them. Air Chief Marshal Trevor Maloney is perched on a wooden stall with a bright light shining down on him, his head is down, and his hands shake. He knows he is in a lot of trouble.

"Do you know why you are here?" A deep voice asks that sends a chill up Maloney's spine.

"Because I failed," Maloney answers knowing lying will only make things worse for him.

"Correct," The voice replies making Maloney lower his head even lower in shame. "Your research is behind schedule, you failed to get anything from those girls on the boats, and you lost the prototype because you didn't anticipate outside interference. Do you have anything to add?"

"No," Maloney says knowing nothing he says will change what is going to happen.

"You have one last chance," That surprises the Air Marshal, he thought he was going to be executed for what has happened. "Complete the Warlock Project within the next two months, or you will be replaced."

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

I hope you like this chapter feel free to review, Favourite and Follow this story. Also if you have any ideas the PM me those ideas.


	14. Safety

The destroyer Harekaze returns to port battered and bruised from this latest battle, but still, afloat, the crew feel glad to be back in this small piece of water that has become a safe sanctuary for them against the Neuroi threat. The witches circle above them making the girls on the ship feel safe as they bring their vessels to a halt, the Spee pulls up alongside the Musashi as the witches land on their runway.

Minna and Mio quickly walk towards the newly arrived ship wanting to see if its crew are alright and if there is any chance of those rats spreading the infection to the nearby area meeting Misaki and Moeka on route. When they reach the ship, they find the deck full of girls who are staring at them, the ships commanders' step of their craft to meet them. Mi smiles as she sees her friends from the Harekaze while the captain looks calm and collected, her face is free of fear, confusion, and worry. She just seems focused on the here and now, ready to find out what is going on and adapt to the situation she and her crew have been thrown into. The two groups meet and smile friendly at each other, Minna is the first to speak, and like always her first priory is the wellbeing of the girls on the ship.

"Is everyone ok on your ship?" Minna asks starting off the conversation.

"Everyone is fine," Thea answers quickly.

"That's good, my name is Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke," Minna says extending her arm towards the nearly arrived girls.

"I'm Thea Kreutzer," Thea replies taking Minna's hand and shaking it.

"I take it you are the Captain of this ship," Minna says as the two let go of each other's hands.

"Yes, I am," Thea tells her with a nod of her head. "Where are we by the way?"

"You're in Britannia," Minna answers, and finally Thea's blank expressionless face creaks, confusion seeps onto her face at the sound of the unfamiliar land. "I'll let Misaki and Moeka explain it to you, if you will excuse me I have a few things I need to do."

"What's going on here?" Thea asks her fellow Captains as Minna and Mio walk off back to the base to check on the witches and write a report about what happened today. "I have never heard of Britannia before, could she have meant Britain because this place reminds me a lot of the UK?"

"No, but this place is the United Kingdom in a way" Misaki answers, but her response only confuses Thea more.

"We are in a parallel universe," Moeka tells her taking over. "I found it hard to believe at first, but after everything I have seen I know it's true."

"I admit it would explain how I am unfamiliar with the enemy we just fought," Thea says thinking it over.

"But it sounds like something Koko would say," Mi points out wanting to believe it but failing to come up with another explanation. "But it must be true; I can't think of any other way to explain all we saw since we exited that storm."

* * *

 **Two hours later**

* * *

After the crew of the Admiral Graf Spee has settled in and retired to their ship to let the truth of their situation sink in Misaki walks down the beach, happy and smiling with her hand holding the hand of her girlfriend. She walks side by side, shoulder to shoulder with Yoshika. Both girls smile brightly as they disappear to a privet part of the beach where no one will disturb them, a blanket and picnic basket in hand they walk barefoot through the sand of the beach.

From the window of Minna's office, the two witch commanders watch, one happy and one not at the sight of the happy couple walking off out of view from the window. Mio frowns as Misaki and Yoshika finally walk out of view of the window while Minna smiles, a smile that quickly disappears when she sees Mo's scowl. She touches Mio's should coursing her lover to turn and look at her, she stands for a few seconds as the two of them look into each other's eyes. In Mio's eye's she sees frustration and disappointment, emotions she hates to see in anyone's eyes, but it's even worse when she sees them in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Shouldn't you be happy for them?" Minna asks her girlfriend not knowing why she isn't, Yoshika puts her heart into everything she does and deserves this happiness she found with Misaki. "I am, and you should be too."

"I am, I don't have a problem with their relations ship, but they have a problem," Mio answers. "I am worried about Yoshika. I don't want to see her hurt because what is going to happen when those girls go back to their own world?" Minna's head drops, she hadn't thought of that. "I'm concerned about how Yoshika would feel once Misaki is gone."

"Me too, I didn't think about that," Minna replies looking back up, she knows first-hand how it feels to lose a loved one. She didn't want to feel like that again, or for anyone else to feel what she felt, she doesn't want Yoshika to go through that. But she doesn't want to interfere ever. She will just have to be there for Yoshika when the time comes. "I guess we should let them have what time they can together while they can, it just doesn't feel right to break them up when they finally found each other"

"I will follow your judgment on this," Mio tells her commander. "As long as it doesn't interfere with Yoshika's training."

"Oh, Mio," Minna says with a giggle as she leans forward and gives her lover a quick kiss. "You never change.

Back on the beach the new couple lay side by side facing each other on the blanket; it is so quiet it is easy to believe the two young girls are the only people alive. Quiet, out of the way and alone. What the girls wanted and more than they could have hoped for. Only the sound of crashing waves and birds can be heard, only a single finish boat to show they are not alone on the earth. That is all there is to remind the girls it's not just the two of them, that there are other people alive and living on this planet.

The sun is still up and warming the earth, the breeze is so gentle that it doesn't kick up sand and feels like a giant hand stroking the girl's bodies. They just lay there though, not moving, not speaking. Just staring at each other like they are trying to memorize every inch of their lovers face both genuinely believing it's the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. Their smiles only get more prominent until Yoshika finally laugh's at the sound of Misaki's stomach loudly growling.

"I think someone's hungry," Yoshika giggles as she sits up, she reaches over to the picnic basket and pulls out a couple of sandwiches. She passes one to Misaki and keeps the other for herself.

"I guess I am," Misaki replies slightly blushing with embarrassment as she takes the sandwich. "Thank you," Misaki says before biting into the sandwich, instantly she is in love with the flavors. "This tastes so good."

"Thank you," Yoshika says with a smile. "Lynne did help me through."

"I will have to thank her too when we return," Misaki tells her before taking another bite getting some Mayonnaise on her check, she goes to wipe it off, but Yoshika stops her.

"Allow me," Yoshika almost whispers but her words reach Misaki without any problems.

She is then aware of Yoshika. The Fuso witch has leaned in closer to Misaki. She keeps getting closer, but Misaki holds her ground, she doesn't know what her girlfriend is doing, but that quickly changes when she feels Yoshika's lips on her cheek. She feels Yoshika run her tongue up her cheek licking up all the Mayonnaise that spilled out of the sandwich until it is all gone, Misaki doesn't move she just closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling. Once it is all gone Yoshika pulls back, Misaki opens her eyes and meets Yoshika's.

"That's better." Yoshika smiles.

"I don't think I will ever run out of things to thank you for," Misaki says as she leans forward and before Yoshika can say anything in response their lips meet.

* * *

On the runway, the crews of all three ships along with the witches mingle, minus Yoshika and Misaki who are busy elsewhere. The crew of the Spee has a lot of questions. They want to know more about this world and what they will face while they are here. The Neuroi horrifies them, hearing the other girls describe them as giant, deadly and tough to kill scares the newly arrived girls. If they hadn't had saw the attack on the Harekaze, they wouldn't have believed such a creature existed, but after experiencing the power of the Neuroi first hand, after seeing and dodging those deadly beams earlier in the day, they know that this devastatingly destructive foe is very real and very dangerous.

But not everything about this groups meeting is all doom and gloom, amongst the scared and worried girls a pair of friends reunite. Mi and Koko find each other in the crowd of girls, both girls smile and hug each other with tears in their eyes. While Mi was part of the Harekaze crew, she and Koko became great friends bonding over their shared interest in Japanese gangster films. The two girls would often spend many nights in the room Mi shared with Shiro watching those films. The two friends loved, but Shiro hated it, both girls remember the way the deputy captain would shout when they wanted to watch more than one movie a night. They break their hug and wipe away their tears; both girls feel like it has been too long since they last saw each other.

"It's good to see you again Koko," Mi says with a smile happy to see her friend again.

"It's good to see you too Mi," Koko replies just as happy to see the German sailor. "I'm sorry I didn't see you and your crew off when you left."

"It's ok," Mi assures her. "I saw you waving from the ship as we sailed in opposite directions."

"Did you go through that storm too?" Koko asks wondering how many more ships will be taken from their world and thrown into this hostile world.

"Yes," Mi answers remembering how creepy that storm was. "We were sent to look for your ship, and when this storm came out of nowhere, when it passed we were in the middle of that battle."

"At least we are safe here," Koko says knowing that can change by the light of a Neuroi beam.

"I guess," Mi replies wounding how these half-naked girls will keep them safe from such an enemy.

"By the way, I bought a new film after you left," Koko tells her changing the subject to a lighter and less scary one. "It's called Youth of the Beast; it's a film about a cop who avenges the death of his colleague by playing opposing bosses against each other"

"Is it any good?" Mi asks hoping to borrow it; she hasn't seen that film yet.

"I don't know I haven't watched it yet," Koko answers. "Do you want to watch it with me?"

"Sure," Mi agrees, and soon the two girls make their way towards the destroyer Harekaze.

* * *

As the day goes on the groups of girls start to return to their own ships Trude comes face to face with a small furball, it looks up at her and softly meowls before bruising up against her leg. Trude freezes not knowing what to fearless Karlsland Captain has never been good around animals. Erica meanwhile is a natural, she bends over and starts stroking the kitten. The small feline purrs happily under the attention while Trude just stands their and watches. Erica simply picks up the cat and holds it up for Trude to see, Trude takes a step back which makes Erica smirk.

"Come on Trude aren't you going to pet the little kitty cat?" Erica asks in a teasing tone. "Look at his cute face it's just asking to be stroked."

"I will when I want to," Trude replies looking down at the kitten that looks happy and comfortable in Erica's arms. "Whose cat is this by the way?"

"It's Mi's cat," A voice answers and the crew turn to see Shiro stood behind them, the kitten quickly frees itself and runs over to the deputy captain. "She rescued it from a sinking ship."

"What about its owners?" Erica asks. "Didn't they want him back?"

"They said Mi could keep him," Shiro answers thinking back to the near disaster of that rescue. "Those two were trapped in an overturned ship and formed a bond."

"Is Mi one of the girls from the Spee? I don't recognize her name" Trude asks trying to match a face to the name.

"Yes, she is the deputy captain," Shiro tells them as Tamonmaru spots his old playmate, the three young women watch as the kitten runs up to Isoroku. "Isoroku missed him when Mi left."

* * *

As the sun starts to set all the ship girls begin to return to their ships for the night apart from two, two of the girls that crew the destroyer Harekaze stay behind. From the window in the bases medical room, they watch their friends board their ship, one by one the lights of each room on the vessels are turned on as the two girls turn away from the window. The two that stay are Macchi and Mimi, Macchi is laying down in the hospital bed while Mimi does everything she can to make her more comfortable while she is here.

To be honest, Macchi doesn't want to be here, and Mimi is starting to get a little annoying but she doesn't say anything, she is grateful for the company. Several crew members from the Harekaze did come and visit her, but for the most part, they were busy getting the crew of the Spee up to speed about what is happening here. Some of the witches have also come to see her too, but like her crew, they were too busy with other things to stay for long.

Mimi has been the only person that has stayed for a long time since Macchi arrived in this bed Mimi hasn't left her side. She has been fluffing her pillow, making her tea and fetching her food from the base's kitchen. Whatever Macchi needed Mimi did everything she could to fulfil those needs, no matter what those needs where or how long they took to meet. But Macchi doesn't think she needs her help or to be in this hospital bed ever, she feels fine and thanks to Yoshika's healing magic the cut she received in their last battle has wholly vanished. But the doctors told her to stay in bed; they want to keep an eye on her because it was a head injury.

"Is there anything you need?" Mimi asks as turning her gaze away from the setting sun. "I have a feeling the doctors will ask me to leave soon."

"No I'm fine," Macchi replies shaking her head as a nurse walks into the room.

"Excuse me but visiting hours are over," The nurse says as Mimi predicted. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave."

"Ok," Mimi sighs as she stands up, the nurse nods and leaves the room. "I'll see you tomorrow, is there anything I can bring you from the Harekaze."

"If it's no problem then a change of clothes" Macchi answers.

"It's fine I can bring them," Mimi tells her with a smile and a nod of her head. "Good night."

"Good night" Macchi replies, and Mimi quietly walks out of the room.

Mimi quietly walks through the halls of the base which have darkened since the sun sank below the horizon, small lights cast eerie shadows while they light the way. It would be a lie to say Mimi wasn't scared by the shadows cast all along the walls, even the fact that it's so quiet she can only hear her footsteps and breathing freaked her out. So she walks as fast as she can through the halls of the base, out through the hanger, along the runway and she doesn't slow down until her feet are safely planted on the deck of the Harekaze.

Mimi stops there and lets out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. She looks back at the base and to the window that belongs to Macchi's hospital window. Mimi feels a pain in her chest as she stares and a longing to be back in that room. If she could, Mimi would have stayed with her all night sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair that was in that hospital room. Finally, she tears her eyes away. She walks into the ship and to her room, for her she can't wait until morning arrives and she can see Macchi again.

* * *

Walking into the hanger, Eila can't shake the feeling she has been having recently, ever since she woke up she's had this feeling that something will happen soon. She hasn't told anyone, this isn't like her usual predictions, so she doesn't want to bother anyone. Eila just carries on like everything is fine, as she and Sanya prepare to take off she looks back at her silvered haired friend. She is glad Sanya is getting better, she hated seeing the girl beat herself up over that mistake and lock herself in Eila's room. Eila doesn't tell her this feeling is getting stronger because she doesn't want to ruin her friend's recovery, she just hopes nothing terrible happens to her. For some reason that will be devastating for her, she can't even think about what will happen if something terrible would happen to Sanya. So they start up their Striker Units, as their engines loudly rev up a voice calls out.

"Be safe out there!" They hear over the sound of their Striker Units roaring engines. Both night witches turn to see Yoshika smiling.

"We will!" Eila replies as they start to float off gently. "Just have that lipstick wiped off your face by the time we return."

"Ok!" Yoshika calls back with a smile that soon fades and is replaced by reddening checks, Eila smirks as she watches Yoshika blush and frantically wipes her mouths clean of the non-existent lipstick.

"That wasn't very nice Eila," Sanya gentle tells her as they fly off, for some reason she feels bad about what she said after hearing this from Sanya.

"Yeah I guess you are right," Eila admits but it's something only for Sanya, she won't to the others. "But she did have an adorable reaction."

* * *

Deep in the forest in an abandoned mine Maloney walks, he paces the long tunnels deeper under the earth where his secret lab awaits him. He shakes his head worried about what would happen if he fails them again but pushes that thought aside as he reaches a door, a strong looking man opens it for him as he approaches and closes it as Maloney steps through.

Inside the room are two objects that will grab anyone's attention right away. The first is a Neuroi core that brightly shines; the second is the Warlock that is pieced together but still incomplete. Maloney ignores them thought. Instead, he walks over to a man who's writing something down at his desk. A robust, thick metal chain shackles the man to the desk, scars cover his body from the fake accident Maloney caused to cover his kidnapping and forced employment. The man hears Maloney approach, he turns to face his captor as he stands up.

Maloney stops a few feet away from where he knows he will be safe. The man before him has tried to punch him before, so Maloney made a point of remembering how much reach he has with that chain around his ankle. They stare at each other for a few seconds, neither men like each other but Maloney knows he needs this man to make the warlock work.

"Doctor Miyafuji I trust your work is proceeding as scheduled," Maloney says watching the doctor clench his fists. "I wouldn't try that if I were you, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your daughter now." That does it, the doctor losses his will to fight at the threat and relaxes his hands. "I must say she took the bait faster then I predicted, I didn't think sending her that one letter you never got round to sending her yourself would get her this close. Get her into a position where I could easily arrange an accident for her if need be, I don't want to though because of the trouble covering up something like that would be so keep doing your work, and she will be safe."

"Everything is going as planned," Doctor Miyafuji answer doing nothing to hide the hatred in his voice. "Just don't hurt her."

"Don't worry doctor," Maloney tells him. "As long as you do your job she will be fine."

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

I hope you like this chapter feel free to review, Favourite and Follow this story. Also if you have any ideas the PM me those ideas.


	15. Hope

Rain pours down from the sky. The ships in port are taking the brunt of it as raindrops slam into their steel bodies, the witch's base is also in a bad way as flood waters enter the hanger. Already Minna had to order the Striker Units moved high because of the rising water levels, thunder echoes in the distance and lightning lights up the black rain clouds. From the edge of the water line in the hanger Minna and Mio watch and sigh, both young ladies know they can't take off in this weather. They pray the Neuroi won't attack today, they would be caught on the ground, and Minna's body shivers as she imagens what the fate of the girls on the ship will be if the Neuroi were to appear.

Mio, on the other hand, is calmer. She tries not to think of the nightmare event of a Neuroi assault and carries on as she usually does. The fearless Fuso witch just thinks about training, where to hold it and what she can do. She doesn't think of the Neuroi or what to do if they were to attack, she is confident that their base won't be attacked today. She is so caught up that she doesn't notice Minna staring at her, her girlfriend watches Mio's fingers stroke her chin gentle as her lover is deep in thought. Finally, Minna is caught. Mio looks and catches Minna staring, but Minna doesn't stop. Instead, she moves her eyes to look into the eye of Mio not covered by her eyepatch and smiles softly.

"You never change," Minna tells her. "All you think about is training and fighting while you are on duty."

"I can say the same about you," Mio replies returning her commander's smile. "You are still the caring women I fell for the day the Strike Witches were formed."

"You can delay training for a few hours," Minna suggests leaning forward before whispering. "We can have breakfast in bed and spend some alone time together; it's been a while since the last time we had some."

"Ok" Mio agrees as the two lovers grab hands. "But I am going to make those girls catch up on the lost training time."

* * *

It's a different story on the Destroyer Harekaze, in her room hiding under her blanket and hugging her pillow is the ship's captain. Misaki shakes in fear as memories of the last time she saw her parents replay themselves over and over again in her mind. With every flash of lightning, she closes her eyes, with every roar of thunder she hugs her pillow. She hates storms, fears them even more. They remind her of the night her parents went missing when her young body was soaked from head to toe and her eye pouring tears.

She can still see her parents faces smiling as Misaki was lowered in a lifeboat, there wasn't enough room for her parents, but they managed to get Misaki aboard. That was the last time she saw them, now they are listed as missing, and she doesn't know whether they are dead or alive. She hopes they are alive but deep down she has her doubts, she knows there is little chance they are out there alive and looking at her. That's why she hates and fears storms. They force her to face reality. They tell her that her parents aren't alive, that her family is dead and she is alone. But that's also why she wants to join the Blue Mermaids, to find another family. Something she did do, her crew became her family although some were a bit resistant to be part of it. Never the less her team is one big family. They play, laugh, work and sometimes fight but always make up in the end just like any other family.

"Captain," Misaki sits up hearing her name and a light knock on her door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes come in," Misaki answers as she stands up, her door slowly opens and Shiro her second in command steps in.

"Are you ok?" Shiro asks as she looks her captain over. "I know you don't like storms so if you want me to help I will."

"I'll be fine," Misaki tells her but a loud bang of thunder destroys her answer, it makes the captain jump and whimper in fear. Shiro sees this and acts, she moves over to her captain and hugs her.

"You don't have to lie," Shiro replies her as Misaki hugs her back. "No one thinks any less of you for being afraid now let me help you. You have done so much for others that you deserve to have someone here with you. To help you get through this. I'm here for you, no matter what like you are always there for everyone else."

"Thank you," Misaki replies relenting and accepting the comfort of her friend.

* * *

"Wow it's really coming down," Yoshika says as she watches the rain pour off the roof of the base like a waterfall.

"It sure is," Lynne agrees with a soft smile. "But its normal weather here, I hope the base doesn't flood."

"Me too," Yoshika replies as she suddenly worries the base will be under water by the end of the day. "It won't flood will it?"

"No I'm sure it won't," Lynne tells her friend sensing the Fuso's witches worry. "It has rained heavier than this before and not flooded."

"That's good," Yoshika sighs, but Lynne still senses her best friends is still worried about something.

"Is something wrong Yoshika?" Lynne asks watching her friend look out over to the small destroyer that is taking the full brunt of the weather.

"I'm worried about Akeno," Yoshika answers as she continues to stare at her girlfriend's ship. "She said she is terrified of lightning, and she must be afraid right now; I want to go and see her."

"You don't have to worry so much," Lynne tells her putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "She has a ship full of friends there with her, she will be fine, and you can go and see her when this rain lets up."

* * *

 **Hai-Furi Universe**

* * *

Sitting at her desk Munetani Mayuki looks at two of her three daughters sat opposite her, the third is missing along with her ship and crew. For months now no one has heard from them or found any trace of them, there were no leads until recently when only two weeks ago when the Admiral Graf Spee disappeared. Before the German ship vanished it gave everyone a vital clue, it reported a massive storm which the Blue Mermaids have been tracking ever since. But it is when they traced its path backward that they learned what could have happened to the missing ships. Both the Spee and Harekaze last known positions crossed paths with that storm, that storm may hold the key to finding out what happened to the missing ships and the girls that crew them.

So a mission has been planned, a reckless and dangerous one but one that is the best hopes of finding those girls and bringing them home. While studying that storm it has become clear that it isn't a natural storm, everything that enters it never returns, and like the missing ships, they vanish without a trace. So a mission that some call suicidal is about to being, the Blue Mermaids R&D department thinks they can control the storm, but their theory hasn't been tested. This mission is based on that unproven theory, and no one is sure whether it will work or not. So Mayuki looks at her daughters, she needs to send them but fears she is about to lose another child. But they are all she can send; they are the only volunteers for this mission. Taking a deep breath, she begins the briefing.

"As you are aware of, we have been tracking this storm we have called Kimyōna and that it is not a normal storm," Mayuki says looking at her two daughters hoping they will back out so she won't have to send them but finding determined looks in their eyes. "I'll get to the point; your mission is to take your ships into the storm and find out where everything is going. To do this, you will be given a machine that can open a gate to wherever you end up from where you entered the storm." She pauses for a moment once again hoping one or both of her daughter will back out but once again finding no hope of that happening. "In order for this to work one of your ships will stay at the edge of the storm just keeping ahead of it while the other sails right into its heart, I can't order you to do this so if you back out I won't blame you."

"I can't back out," Mashimo says to her mother determined to see this mission through and find her little sister. "I need to do this."

"Me too," Mafuyu replies with just as much determination to complete this mission. "What kind of big sister will I be if I leave Mashiro in wherever that storm has trapped her?"

"Ok, you will sail tomorrow," Mayuki says feeling proud of her daughter but worried about them at the same time. "Tonight your ships will be fitted with those machines; you will be given a scientist each to operate those machines."

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

Sorry its a short chapter but i just wanted to set things up for chapters to come. I hope you like this chapter feel free to review, Favourite and Follow this story. Also if you have any ideas the PM me those ideas.


	16. The Quiet

**_A heavy rain of lead and steel falls from the sky exploding on the ground with massive fireballs sending deadly red hot razor-sharp pieces of shrapnel in every direction, but the rainstorm of hellfire can't stop this foe. Charging towards the coast with reckless courage and speed are creatures of destruction. Neuroi. They charge relentlessly healing any damage the three ships just out to sea manage to inflict on them, they seem unstoppable which they nearly are. Thy stop on the water's edge right were the waves of the sea hit their legs and wait, for several seconds they do nothing but shrug off shells from the three ships then they return fire._**

 ** _Red patches on their bodies grow bright red as if they are burning hot which they most likely are then they unleash hell in the form of a devastatingly deadly red beam. It screams through the air towards one of the ships and scores a direct hit on a Yamato-class battleship. The massive warship shakes violently. On her tiny destroy Misaki watches in horror as a fire quickly engulfs the Musashi, the color drains from her face as she sees several of the girls who crew the giant vessel jump overboard their bodies covered in flames and fear for her childhood friend Moeka's well-being. But more incoming beams from the Neuroi get her attention and bring her back into the fight. She has to worry about her own ship and make sure her crew gets out of this battle alive and well._**

 ** _"We are barely scratching them," Mei says after watching shell after shell bounce off of the Neuroi's thick black armor-like skin. "We are hardly hurting them at all."_**

 ** _"We need to withdraw," Shiro tells Misaki as the second ship, the Admiral Graf Spee is hit and in the worst place possible. A beam hits directly on the exposed pipe disabling the ship before it can escape. A second beam hits the forward turret while a third hit the hull blowing a hole clean through the ships armor, the German battlecruiser instantly starts to list as it takes on water. The Musashi is also hit not far from where the first beam struck. The fire on-board doubles inside until it completely engulfs the ship's superstructure. "If we stay we will be sunk."_**

 ** _"But we can't leave them," Misaki says just before a massive explosion rocks the Musashi as the fire reaches the ammunition store._**

 ** _"There's nothing we can do!" Shiro tells her more forcefully. "Give the order to withdraw before we are killed too."_**

 ** _"I…" Misaki begins, but Shiro cuts her off._**

 ** _"Rin set course for the open sea," Shiro orders in Misaki's place. "Continue firing until we are out of weapons range" Just after she said that the Harekaze takes a hit. "Damage report."_**

 ** _"Turret three is gone," Koko reports with fear in her voice and covering her face. "There's nothing left of it."_**

 ** _"We need to go back and help them," Misaki says trying to regain control over her ship, but no one pays her any attention. "We can't leave them to die."_**

 ** _"You abandoned me, Mike," Misaki turns round to see her childhood friend stood behind her with her body badly burned and her back still burning. "You left me to burn with my ship."_**

 ** _"Moka I'm sorry," Misaki replies with tears in her eyes at the loss of her friends. "I didn't want to."_**

 ** _"But you did," Thea the captain of the Admiral Graf Spee says as she appears soaking wet and covered in seaweed. "You left me to drown."_**

 ** _"Me too," Mi adds as she appears looking like her captain. "I thought we were your friends."_**

 ** _"You are," Misaki tells them falling to her knees in fear and sorrow. "I didn't want you to die."_**

 ** _"Then why did you leave us?" Moeka asks grabbing her arm and picking Misaki up off of the floor._**

 ** _"Why turn your back on us?" Thea questions grabbing Misaki's other arm._**

 ** _"Why do you get to live?" Mi asks as she grabs Misaki's leg and with the other two she starts to carry the Misaki away from the bridge. "And did we have to die?"_**

 ** _"I'm sorry," Misaki tells them sobbing her heart out at their loss and words, she really didn't want to leave them to die. Misaki looks for her crewmates to help her but they don't seem to notice what's going on, helpless she is carried off. "I'm sorry."_**

 ** _"It's too late," Moeka replies as they jump into the sea taking Misaki with them, they pull her under the water. Soon Misaki can feel her lungs burning for air, but her fallen friends keep dragging her deeper and deeper. "You should die with us."_**

"I'm sorry!" Misaki calls out as she sits up only to find herself in her room, she's covered in sweat, and her blanket is wrapped tightly around her body. "It's just a dream," Misaki tells herself as she calms down. "Just a horrible dream." A knock on her door grabs her attention, Misaki takes a few deep breaths before asking. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Shiro," A voice behind the door answers. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Misaki replies still calming down from her horrible nightmare.

"Are you ok?" Shiro asks her as she comes in with concern spread across her face. "I heard you talking in your sleep as I walked by,"

"I'm fine," Misaki tells her shiver at the images of her friend's dead faces, they were filled with rage and anger as they drag her off to a watery grave. "It was just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shiro asks wanting to be there for her captain who's always been there for her but Misaki shakes her head, she just wants to forget about it. "Ok, I'll meet you on the bridge."

* * *

In her hospital bed Macchi is like her captain only just getting up, she has been stuck in this hospital bed ever since the last battle ended and is happy that today is the day that she will finally be released from this room and can return to the Harekaze. She has liked how peaceful and quiet it is here but she missed life on the destroyer, she missed the sight of the ocean and the feel of the sea breeze on her body as they sailed and she missed her crewmates.

Mimi and the witches have stopped by to keep her company along with the rest of her crewmates on occasion, but most of the time they have been too busy with maintenance work to spend more than a few minutes checking up on her. But now she can return to the ship, her wounds are healed, and a scar she expected to walk away with is nowhere to be found thanks to the healing magic of Yoshika Miyafuji. So, happy that she will be leaving soon Macchi quickly dresses herself and no more than a second after she finishes getting dressed she has her first visitor.

The lookout isn't surprised to find Mimi has come to see her; the Harekaze treasurer has come to see her as she has everyday Macchi has been in here. Mimi has been here every day from the start of visiting hours to the end no matter what, she's one of the few girls on the Harekaze with little work to do. Usually, she would be doing budgeting for supplies but since Minna has provided them with everything they need she has nothing to do.

"Good Morning Macchi," Mimi says with a small bow of her head. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good morning Mimi," Macchi replies as she puts on her glasses. "And I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Is it true that you are returning to the ship today?" Mimi asks hoping the rumor is true, so the lookout is closer to her.

"Yes," Macchi answers with a nod of her head. "I have one final check-up, and then I will be released as long as they don't find anything."

"Great," Mimi says with a smile happy to hear that.

* * *

In her office, Minna watches Sakamoto train with her sword alongside Yoshika, Lynne, and Perrine who copy her movements with wooden swords. Yoshika seems to be keeping up better than the others, but Minna knows that's from practice, Yoshika has trained with that wooden sword under the Major far longer than the other two. Minna turns away from the window to face her fellow Karlslander, Trude stands at attention like the true soldier she is waiting for Minna to speak first.

The two witches have been meeting a lot lately, out of everyone on the base Trude is the one person Minna trusts just as much as her lover Sakamoto. She trusts the rest of the witches too but knows they struggle to keep a secret and this is something she wants to be kept a secret. Minna has been planning this for two months, ever since she first noticed her girlfriend's magical energy start to weaken. Mio is twenty and her days as a witch are coming to an end, Minna knows hers is too, and that's why she has been planning this little surprise for some time now.

Minna looks to Trude the one person she trusted to help her make this plan a reality, Trude stares back waiting silently for Minna to speak first. Minna knew her trust in Trude's tight lips were well placed, for all this planning she has kept her mouth shut and also done all she was asked even if she needed to use her days off to complete those favors. Minna knows she owes Trude a lot, but her friend always refuses to let Minna repay her, Trude always tells her it's a pleasure to help her, and she doesn't want anything in return for her help.

"Thankyou Trude," Minna says as she looks at the package Trude just delivered her, it's a small package covered in brown packing paper, but for Minna, it is the most important thing in her secret plan. "I would have got it myself, but Mio would have been suspicious if I left that early without giving her an explanation."

"You don't need to thank me, Minna," Trude tells her with a small smile and tired eyes, she had been up and on the move since four o'clock, this morning to collect this parcel, and she looks like she's dead on her feet. "I'm your friend and am happy to help you with this."

"But I am still thankful Trude," Minna replies falling more and more in debt with Trude for her help in this, she knows she will never be able to repay her for all that she has done. "You should get some rest. I can cover your duties today."

"I fine," Trude says confidently. "I can last the day. You don't need to worry about me."

"Ok," Minna sighs giving in, she knows Trude too well and that she can't win in convincing her to take a break. "But if you feel like you need to rest let me know."

"I will," Trude replies as she turns to leave. "I would offer to hide it for you, but Erica will find it if I do."

"It's ok Trude," Minna tells her. "I already know where to hide this," Minna says lightly tapping the small parcel on her desk. "I know a few places Mio won't go looking."

* * *

On the runway, Mio whips the sweat off of her forehead with her sleeve pausing a moment with her training to catch her breath and let the others do so too. They are all sweating like her but unlike the Major they are panting hard trying to catch their breath, Mio is impressed by their work nevertheless and how much their swordsmanship has improved since they started this kind of training.

When she first started they could barely swing a sword correctly, now their techniques are perfect, and their stamina has improved because each day they swing their wooden swords more and more times. But she doesn't tell them the truth by the amount she is impressed. Mio doesn't want them to start slacking off thinking they don't need to improve any further. One thing Mio believes in is that you can always improve, that no matter how skilled you become you can still get better. So, she waits a bit longer watching the younger girls recover before she opens her mouth and starts to speak.

"Good work ladies," Mio tells them making a small smile grow on their tired faces at the compliment she just gave them. "But you stamina still needs to improve." With that, they lose their smiles knowing what the Major is about to say. "You will run ten laps up and down the runway then you are finished with today's training."

Mio watches the girls as they start to run then looks up at the base behind her, she saw Minna watching her train with the younger witches earlier, and now she sees her watching again. She smiles at the window and nods her head. Mio sees Minna smile back before she sees her girlfriend return to her desk. Feeling happy with that little contact with the woman she loves more strongly than she ever thought was possible, Mio turns to watch the girls run doing what she can to turn them into strong warriors that can go on and defeat the Neuroi invading their world.

On the Runway Lynne and Yoshika run side by side, they look at the ships anchored just offshore from the base as they run and the girls that crew them go about their work. Yoshika's eyes quickly spot Misaki walking around her ship, her girlfriend doesn't see her, but Yoshika's face does light up with delight as she sees the captain of the destroyer. Lynne can't help but notice this and smile. The Britannian witch feels so happy that her friend found someone that makes her this happy and wishes to find the person that will make her feel the same way one day.

"Are you and Misaki going to see each other later?" Lynne asks as they run.

"Yes," Yoshika answers with a smile. "Minna said I could go over to their ship this afternoon after they are finished with their anti-aircraft practice."

"Miyafuji! Bishop! Less talking more running!" Mio orders are catching the two friends talking.

"Yes, ma'am!" They both reply as they start to run slightly harder.

* * *

Entering the bridge, Misaki looks around seeing everyone is present, the rest of the Harekaze bridge crew turns to face her and wait silently for her orders. Misaki walks to the center of the bridge while the eyes of the bridge crew follow her, she stops and takes a quick pause before she speaks.

"Is everything we need for this afternoons training arrived yet?" Misaki asks turning to Mei and Tama who are stood side by side.

"Aye," Tama replies with her short and simple answer.

"The ammunition is all loaded, and we have made sure the guns are ready to fire personally," Mei tells her going into more detail. "I can't wait to let loose and destroy something."

"Remember this is training," Shiro reminds the torpedo chief not wanting her to get carried away and end up hurting someone. "We need to learn from this since the Neuroi we will most likely face will be flying towards us whenever we fight them."

"She's right," Misaki agrees. "We need to prepare for this. We don't have aircraft like this world does so we need to learn how to defend ourselves from air attacks." Misaki pauses again before asking a second question. "What time is Macchi getting back?"

"Some point this afternoon most likely after training," Koko replies with a smile and feeling happy that their friend and fellow crew member will be returning to them. "Mimi is with her and said she would let us know when they will return."

"Great," Misaki says smiling for the same reasons as Koko. "But for now we must continue preparing for this afternoons training, there is a chance they might not join us for it."

"Also captain the girls in the mess hall want to prepare a special meal for dinner to celebrate Macchi's return," Koko adds still smiling happily.

"Tell them they can but don't use up too many supplies," Misaki tells her liking the idea. "We can't use up too many supplies, the people here have little but are willing to share what little they have with us. I don't want to take anymore than we need."

* * *

Deep underground in his hidden base Maloney smiles, he watches as his work comes to life and the Warlock raises hovering off of the ground. His work is complete, and his plan is ready to enter its next stage. Maloney turns around and looks at Yoshika's father Doctor Miyafuji, he is still chained and being forced to work against his will. Unlike Maloney, he is worried, worried for his daughter because he is sure Maloney won't keep his work. He knows Maloney hates witches, he knows part of what Maloney is planning, and he knows how far Maloney will go to get what he wants and the price he is willing to pay to get it.

So that's why he found a way to disrupt his plans, a way to stop them. He built in a weakness. The brilliant doctor left the Warlock with a flaw. Maloney wanted it to be unstoppable, but Doctor Miyafuji had another idea, he rigged it so one hit to the Neuroi core powering the machine will destroy it just like with the Neuroi. All it will take is one well-placed shot, he is confident his young friend, and now daughter's teacher can find that weakness.

Doctor Miyafuji has seen Major Sakamoto's power first hand and is confident she can pull it off. He just hopes that she, that her daughter and every other witch on the planet won't be harmed by the Warlock before it's destroyed. Even with that weakness, the Warlock is still a deadly weapon of destruction. It can destroy and kill anyone or anything with ease, quickly and efficiently.

"Good work doctor," Maloney tells his prisoner overly confident with his new machine, Doctor Miyafuji is a great actor and smart man, so Maloney doesn't expect a thing is wrong with his new weapon. "Your work will be of great benefit to mankind in our war of survival, with this we can defeat them."

"And my daughter will be safe?" Doctor Miyafuji asks doubting she will be even if he says she is.

"Don't worry doctor," Maloney replies with his confident smile turning into a smile of pure evil that Doctor Miyafuji knows can only mean something bad will or is about to happen, he silently prays for his daughter's safety. "With this, there will be no need to use witches to fight. Those greedy bitches will be sent home where they will be safe and out of the reach of the Neuroi's deadly beams."

* * *

 **Hai-Furi Universe**

* * *

On the two modem destroyers, Mafuyu Munetani and Mashimo Munetani stop their ships, both of them are in position to start the operation halting their movement's right in the edge of this strange storm. Nervous but determined they carry out the mission. Mashimo sets up her ships equipment first. It is soon ready, and the operation continues. Hugging her sister and saying her goodbyes in case something goes wrong the two sister's part ways returning to the bridges of their ships so the operation can start.

Once ready Mafuyu gives the order for her vessel to advance into the stop, uneasy she watches as her ship is engulfed by a thick fog that comes out of nowhere. All they can do is have faith that this untested machine can get them back home safely, from her own ship Mashimo prays silently for her sister. The truth is that no one knows if this operation will succeed or if any of the ships that entered the storm will ever return. Little did they know that Mafuyu's boat the Benten is about to sail into a battle where it will influence the outcome, little did they know the lives they will soon have in their hands and the critical choices they will have to make.

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

I hope you like this chapter feel free to review, Favourite and Follow this story. Also if you have any ideas the PM me those ideas.


	17. Trouble

**AN**

* * *

Sorry, it has been nearly half a year this story is just one thing I could never find time to write, but I am back now so enjoy this long overdue chapter. Also feel free to review and give me your thoughts on this story it can only help, several reviews have already significantly improved my work. Now on with the story.

* * *

A convoy of trucks shattered the morning peace as they arrive at the base of the Five Hundred and First Joint Fighter Wing carrying a lot of heavily armed soldiers. The soldiers quickly split up; some enter the base, others head for the Blue Mermaid ships while the rest formed a perimeter around the base not letting anyone leave or enter. The sudden arrival is a shock to all but Minna who always knew this day would come. Minna orders her witches to comply while the captains of the ships do the same.

Soon the witches and ship captains are gathered in front of the bases hanger waiting for something to happen. They don't have to wait long, seconds after the base is secure a staff car arrives and Air Chief Marshal Trevor Maloney steps out looking smug and happy. The Air Marshal quickly walks towards the girls as all their eyes fall on him, clearing his throat he is quick to state his reason for what is happening.

"Effective immediately the Five Hundred and First Joint Fighter Wing is officially disbanded," Maloney tells them smiling as he sees the shocked and sad looks in the girl's eyes, he is annoyed that their commander is seemingly unfazed by this sudden turn of events. "You have one hour to pack your things and leave the base."

"Sir, research for the war effort is being conducted here," Ursula says as she appears with her trusted bodyguard Hugo. Somehow the soldiers missed her makeshift lab as they rounded everybody up but the sound of the commotion draw her here.

"You will continue your research at another location," Maloney replies turning to her quickly before he turns back and faces the ship captains. "That brings me to my next point, all the ships here will need to relocate to."

"Where are they going?" Minna asks more worried about the ship girls than her witches; she knows the witches can handle themselves, but the ship girls are just plain ordinary girls.

"To Liberion, they will meet up with a supply fleet this afternoon and go with them," Maloney answers. "You all have your orders and an hour to leave so get to it."

As much as they hate it, all the girls salute the man who just destroyed their lives at the base as he walks off into the base. Minna sighs and shakes her head as she turns to face everyone. She tells the group to pack and leave but remains standing as they all disperse, Minna can't help but notice the soldiers carefully watching everyone with their fingers on the trigger of their weapons. Mio is the only person to stay at the commander's side. The Fuso witch has her head down and hates that Maloney has won, all she can do is wait for her lover to move so they can pack together as most of their stuff is in Minna's room.

"We should get packing," Mio says as her girlfriend shows no signs of moving. "Maloney might burn our stuff if we don't move it on time."

"Yeah, your right," Minna replies turning to face the love of her life. "Let's go and pack."

* * *

On the Harekaze everyone is shocked to hear what has happened and are worried about the future of not only themselves but their ship, many fear that it is just a matter of time before Maloney seizes their vessel from them. With their heads down they ready their boat to sail. A soldier soon appears on the bridge and hands Misaki a letter containing the location they are meant to meet the supply fleet, looking out of the window of the bridge Misaki can see that a similar message has been given to the crews of the Musashi and the Admiral Graf Spee. She thanks him but he doesn't seem happy and quickly leaves the ship. Misaki feels terrible seeing that this is really happening, that they are indeed departing. Ever since her ship first arrived in this wartorn world, Misaki has relied on Minna for everything from food to safety; she worries about her ship and crew knowing that lifeline has just been cut off.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Misaki turns to face her Deputy Captain. "We have been in worse situations then this a survived."

"I know," Misaki replies feeling a little better. "But that was our world; this isn't. We know little of this world."

"We will find a way," Shiro tells her. "We will face danger together, and whatever else happens, we are a crew after all and your so-called family."

"So-called?" Koko asks dropping in on the conversation. "I like having so many sisters on this ship; it's good to have so many people around that will help you."

"Me too," Mei and Tama add together.

"Our family will face the future together then," Shiro corrects herself. "No matter what we still have each other."

"I guess we do," Misaki replies feeling a lot better.

Soon an unexpected visitor arrives, Mio walks onto the ship and to the bridge carrying a rather large package strapped to her back. Misaki can guess what it is, but she isn't sure what it means because it looks like Mio is trying to hide her package.

"I need you to hide this," Mio says as she drops her package on the floor.

"Is something wrong?" Misaki asked getting worried.

"Not right now but I have a bad feeling something will be wrong very soon," Mio answers."Also, would you be able to give Miyafuji and me a lift to Liberion?"

"That won't be a problem if one of you don't mind sleeping in the medical room because we only have one spare bed," Misaki replies happily hearing she will at least get some more time with Yoshika.

"That's fine," Mio says. "We will be back as soon as we are packed, but it is important that you hide these."

"We understand," Shiro tells her.

* * *

 **One hour later**

* * *

Stood in Minna's old office Maloney watches with a stratified look on his face as the witches of the Five Hundred and First Joint Fighter Wing split up each going their own way. The Karlsland witches get on a bus just outside the main gates to the base, Shirley and Lucchini take off in Shirley's plane, Sanya and Eila try to make themselves comfortable on the back of a logging train while Lynne and Perrine get picked up by the Bishop's family's butler. Finally, the Fuso witches leave on the ships from another world heading far out to sea.

Once he is sure, they are gone Maloney Leaves Minna's office and heads to what used to be the radar and radio room on the base, but his people have turned it into a control room for his little project. Inside the room, new monitors have been added, scientists and technicians walk around, and heavily armed soldiers keep watch for any signs of a threat even from within, Maloney has always been paranoid that one of his own men will betray him. Maloney walks straight up to his second in command the only man he truly trusts.

"Is everything ready?" Maloney asks him.

"Yes, sir," The man's name is Sir Arthur William Tedder, he is a hero to the Britannia people and a trusted member of the Allied High Command. "But the tec's say we should wait; they haven't finished running all the tests necessary before the first flight test."

"We haven't got time we have to prove this weapon now, or Command will never approve it for mass production," Maloney replies with gritted teeth. "If what our scout plane reported this morning is true then we need to move fast."

"Understood sir," Arthur says as he turns to face the room. "Prepare to launch the Warlock!" He then turns back to Maloney. "I will go see to it personly that everything is ready down in the hanger."

"Good," Maloney says. "We can't afford any mistakes."

As he leaves, Maloney feels happy knowing he can trust Arthur, as he moves Arthur puts his hands in his pockets and finds what he is looking for. Once out of sight Arthur pulls out a small radio that can easily be hidden.

"This is Guardian we have a code Firestorm," Arthur whispers into the radio. "I repeat we have a code Firestorm the Warlock is ready for launch."

* * *

On the bus, Minna and Trude watch their base fade into the distance from the back seat of the bus feeling defeated. Both witches swore they would die before surrendering any more ground and despite this ground is lost to their fellow human they still feel like they failed to keep their promise they made. Erica is only one of them not upset with this latest event; she does her best to relax in the uncomfortable bus seat with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed. It isn't easy, but Erica is like the Lucchini in one why they can both relax and sleep anywhere. Erica would have slept right there if she didn't hear what she heard next.

"Where is it?" Erica's eyes open at the sound of her commander's voice, she turns to see her friend, boss and subtitle mother frantically searching all her pockets for something with a worried look on her face. "I couldn't have lost it."

"Is something wrong Minna?" Erica asks concerned, it's very, very rare that Minna is as worried and panicked as she is right now.

"I can't find it," Minna replies confusing Erica, but Trude's eyes widen as she realizes what Minna is so about.

"Don't worry Minna," Trude says knowing what's wrong. "We can go back for it."

"What's wrong?" Erica asks still not knowing.

"I had a ring," Minna answers as she looks back at the rapidly fading base in the distance.

* * *

On the back of the train that is cutting through the countryside of Britannia Sanya and Elia watch the passing trees and green fields. The logs they are sat on aren't the most comfortable things in the world, but Eila doesn't care because of one reason, Sanya. Sanya is half asleep and leaning against Eila with her head on the mischievous witches shoulder. She smiles feeling Sanya's warmth so close to her home and so far today it's the best thing to happen, **_"It's the best thing in the world."_** Eila thinks, and she smiles and enjoys Sanya's presence.

"Eila," Eila looks down at Sanya who she instantly knows is depressed. "What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know," Eila answers and for once in her life, she can't predict what is going to happen next.

"I don't want to be separated from you," Sanya sweetly says with hints of sadness in her voice.

"I don't want that either," Eila tells her as she hugs her shy friend. "No matter what Sanya I won't leave you."

"Promise?" Sanya asks hugging back.

"Promise," Eila replies knowing this is one promise she will never go back on no matter what happens or who gets in her way she won't leave Sanya's side, not in a million years.

* * *

In the sky making one last secret circle of the base, Shirley and Lucchini look down at their former base and home, it was meant to be one final farewell, but then they saw something on the runway which changed the flight's purpose to a recon mission. On the runway, they see what looks like a metal person standing on the tarmac with people in white coats swarming all around it. So far they have gone unnoticed, and Shirley decides not to push her luck anymore and pulls away, the sight of several large anti-aircraft guns made the decision to leave a straightforward choice to make.

"What do you think they are doing down there?" Lucchini asks as she hangs out of the plane to get a better look.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Shirley replies as she steers her plane away from the base. "Are you up for a little more recon?"

"Yeah!" Lucchini happily replies as she starts jumping up and down.

"Great," Shirley smiles. "Now stop jumping before we crash."

* * *

In her family car, Lynne keeps her head down and worries about the future. Perrine sat next to her is also worried, but she is doing a better job at hiding her emotions. Both girls hold in their hands a brown envelope containing their new assignments, they both know they have to open them, but both Lynne and Perrine are afraid and hesitant to as if see what's inside will destroy what little is left of their beloved fighter wing. Finally, after Lynne's family, butler pulls over needing directions as to where he needs to go they have no choice but to tear open the envelopes.

"Where are you being sent?" Perrine asks as she stares blankly at her new orders.

"North Africa," Lynne answers. "I've been assigned to a joint Britannia, Liberion fighter squad there, where are you being sent Perrine?"

"To Orussia," Perrine replies not liking this order. "They really are splitting us all up."

"I don't like this ever, but what can we do about it?" Lynne tells her looking down. "I wish we could all have stayed together till the war is over, I'm going to miss everyone, I'm going to miss you, Perrine."

"I'll miss you too Lynne and everyone else," Perrine sadly says. "I hate that Maloney has done this to us."

* * *

Steady sailing away from the base and out to sea the destroyer Harekaze moves smoothly through the calm sea and gentle waves. On board the ship the girls that crew her go about their business to keep the boat on course while down below in the infirmary Mio and Yoshika pack their things away into a spare footlocker the ship girls found for them. Most of their clothes are packed in suitcases, but they got some clothes out for the trip. Yoshika looks sad as she unpacks and even to the point of tears while as Mio is the complete opposite, Mio is alert and on the lookout for trouble which she suspects Maloney will cause very soon.

"Miyafuji," Mio says noticing her fellow witches mood. "Are you ok?"

"I'm all right," Yoshika answers. "I just don't like that we are being split up."

"It's not the end of the world," Mio tells her. "They are alive, and well, we will all see each other again someday so look forward to that instead of missing the past."

"I'll try," Yoshika replies with a weak smile.

"One more thing Miyafuji," Mio says.

"Yes Major," Yoshika says.

"Be on your guard," Mio warns her.

"Are we in trouble?" Yoshika asks worried more about the others on this ship then herself.

"No," Mio answers. "But I think we will be very soon."

* * *

Maloney looks down from his vantage point on his men as they walk away from the Warlock to a safe distance, he smiles seeing his creation is about to take flight while secretly crossing his fingers and hoping everything works. Maloney has a lot riding on this flight, his career his country and his life. If this test fails, then Britannia will be open to Neuroi attacks, and there will be little to stop them from crossing the channel, he will be ruined if that happens and most likely shot after being held responsible for the fall of his country.

"This has to work," Maloney tells himself.

"Is something wrong sir?" Maloney turns to see his trusted second in command Arthur stood right behind him. "You look troubled."

"Nothing," Maloney replies turning back to look at the Warlock. "Is the Warlock ready for launch?"

"Yes sir," Arthur tells him. "We are just waiting for your order."

"Launch the Warlock," Maloney orders before he turns and walks off towards the command room.


	18. Warlock Part 1

"Launch the Warlock," The order from the Air Marshal echoes throughout the base as everyone starts pressing buttons or moving to a safe distance from the war machine.

The ground vibrates as the warlock's jet engines come to life and the temperature raises as jets of hot air leave scorch marks on the ground. Soon the weapon is shooting into the air narrowly missing a small orange plane that circled the base by only a few meters. Disappearing into the clouds leaving a thin trail of white mist in its wake the Warlock charges headlong towards the Neuroi Hive in Gallia.

In her aircraft, Shirley struggles to regain control after the sudden violent wake turbulence nearly flipped her aircraft over. The red-haired witch desperately fights the controls of her plane while the little Romagnan witch hangs on for dear life feeling their stomachs flip and world spin both witches are barely holding on. Finally, after several nerve wreaking seconds, Shirley regains control and her plane levels out into a stable flying path. The red-haired witch sighs in relief and rubs the sweat off of her forehead while Lucchini sinks into her seat as she tries to calm her racing heart, both girls were scared there for a second but managed to pull through.

"That was close," Shirley says with a nervous laugh.

"I thought we were going to die," Lucchini cries with several small tears leaving her eyes which have doubled in size because of the fear that's wreaking havoc in her small little body.

"We still need to follow it," Shirley tells Lucchini. "Are you up for that?"

"Yeah," Lucchini replies sounding less scared than before jumping up to her feet. "I want to get some payback on that jerk!"

Meanwhile, on the ground, the orange plane goes unnoticed as everyone is too preoccupied with the screens which are filled with readouts and technical data being sent from the Warlock. Maloney paces back and forth anxiously waiting for his technicians to report the Warlocks status back to him, he keeps his hands behind his back where out of view from everyone else his fingers nervously fiddles with the cuffs of his uniform. He has a lot riding on this, Maloney is not just staking his career on this mission but also his life and the freedom of Britannia on it too. When the report does come in it is not said to him by the lead technician as he was expecting but from his trusted right-hand man Arthur.

"Sir everything looks good," Arthur tells him. "All systems are green, and the Warlock is proceeding to the target."

"Good," Maloney lets out the breath he has been holding in since he gave the order for the Warlock to launch. "Engage any Neuroi on sight; we can't afford to have the Warlock damaged before it reaches its target."

* * *

Yoshika was awestruck by the sight before her. On the shelves in the Harekaze infirmary are countless medical books by authors the young healer never heard of before. Fortunately, Yoshika has never had a reason to visit this room on the destroyer but when her eyes fell onto the books Yoshika wished had come to this room before and asked to borrow one of these books. Right now with the Harekaze Medical Officers permission, Yoshika is agonizing over the decision of which book to read first.

Yoshika is alone in the medical room right now with Minami having stepped out to fetch more supplies and Major Sakamoto settling into the spare bed in Shiro's room being similarly awestruck by the number of stuffed animals in the deputy captains rooms as her fellow Fuso witch. But where Mio stands stunned in the doorway, Yoshika reads and rereads the titles on every book desperately trying to make up her mind and choose a book to read.

"Are you settling in ok?" Yoshika turns to the door and smiles. Stood in the doorway to her latest accommodations is none other than Akeno Misaki the ships captain and Yoshika's lover. "Major Sakamoto had some trouble, so I came to see if you needed anything."

"I'm fine," Yoshika says confused as to why her mentor is having more problems then she is. "What's wrong with Sakamoto?"

"Well Shiro has a large collection of stuffed animals in her room, and the Major was too stunned to move and speak for few minutes after seeing them," Misaki explains with a light laugh as she remembers the look on Mio's face. "But she seems back to normal now. Are you sure you're ok because something seemed to be troubling you when I arrived."

"I'm fine," Yoshika assures her. "I was just struggling to pick a book to read," Yoshika tells her looking back to the full bookshelf. "I can't make up my mind they all look interesting."

"I think you should read this one," Misaki suggests taking out a book from the middle of the shelf. "It should have information you can use I think the others contain information on medical equipment and medications not available in this world."

Yoshika takes the book and looks at the cover. The book is green with only a red cross and black words of the title to add another layer of colour. The title of the book reads "Basic Medical Knowledge" and from the look of the pages as Yoshika opens up the book it has been read more than a few times. The book is in almost perfect condition with only a few stains and the signs of being well used to blemish its look. Yoshika looks back up to Misaki who has been watching her closely as the witch examined the book hopping her chosen book is well received.

"It is something every student wishing to become a Blue Mermaid to read in case of emergencies," Misaki explains with a smile which Yoshika returns. "It's not in the best condition after everything this ship has been through but its still readable."

"It's perfect," Yoshika says taking a step forward and planting a kiss on Misaki's cheek. "I'm sure I'll enjoy reading it."

"I hope you will," Misaki replies leaning in for a kiss on Yoshika's lips, but the Fuso witch pulls back at the last minute with a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Don't let me interrupt you," Minami says entering the room with a cardboard box filled with medical supplies. "I don't mind if you carry on."

"I should be returning to the bridge," Misaki says feeling her own checks start to burn as makes a quick exit.

Yoshika meanwhile buries herself in the book her girlfriend picked out for her suddenly finding no problem in finding a book to devote herself too. The information barely sinks in as Yoshika reads through the texts trying to calm herself down. Minami just starts putting away supplies and double checking the medical room isn't missing anything vital to its operations.

 **Meanwhile elsewhere on the ship**

Mio still stares at the stuffed animals surrounding her as she neatly stacks her stuff away into a spare footlocker the crew of the Harekaze found for her. When she first saw the inside of this room Mio couldn't move, she couldn't even make a sound or think all the Major could do was to stare at the sight before her. Now she still stares, but at least she can do other things like unpacking as she takes in the unexpected sight around her. Mio wonders why she ever doubted the person who told her she should brace herself before stepping into the deputy's captains room but the answer to why is simple, Koko was the person who warned her about Shiro's room.

"Can you stop staring it's starting to get embarrassing?" Mio turns to face her new roommate finding Shiro red in the face, and for some reason, the deputy captain is staring at the floor as if it's the most interesting in the world.

"Sorry," Mio replies turning her gaze back to her footlocker making sure she has everything in its place and fighting the urge to start staring again. "Does everyone personalize their rooms like this?"

"Not to this extent," Shiro admits. "Misaki and I are the only two with our own rooms, so most of the other rooms are a mixture of both girls personalities although Koko's roommate is always complaining about a tower of DVDs she has next to her bed."

Mio is silent for a moment wondering what a DVD is but the Major doesn't spend too much time thinking about it and just adds the word to the growing list of other words Mio has heard but can't understand since the Harekaze arrived in her world. Mio is planning on finding out what those words mean, but she can never find the time.

"If they are in the way then feel free to move them," Shiro tells her as Mio places the last of her belongings safely away in the footlocker.

* * *

Approaching their former base, the three aces from Karlsland are shocked by what they see. It has only been less than an hour since Air Chief Marshall Trevor Maloney forcibly evicted the members of the Five Hundred and First Joint Fighter Wing and disbanded their squad, but in that time, Maloney has moved fast and turned the base into an impressive fortress. Several new AA guns surround the base protected by a ring of sandbags; countless men unload truck after truck carrying supplies of ammo and other pieces of equipment. But despite all the new impressive armaments around their former home Minna along with her two fellow witches find their eyes locked on this strange piece of metal high above the base which is rapidly gaining altitude far faster then any other plan or witch is capable of achieving.

Minna turns to her two closes finds and find them awaiting her commands. "My ring will have to wait; let's find a place to observe the base, for now, I have a feeling Maloney is up to something he shouldn't be."

"If I remember correctly there is a nearby house that took a hit and is abandoned on a hill that overlooks the base," Trude says while rubbing her chin. "We should be able to keep an eye on the base from there without being spotted."

"Good idea," Minna smiles. "Trude lead the way Erica I need you to carry this." Minna hands Erica a small bag she has been carrying. "Inside is a Scherenfernrohr set up once we reach the base. I'm going to try and contact Shirley I can sense her close by, and I have her follow whatever just took off."

"Do I have to carry it this thing is heavy?" Erica moans as the group starts to move.

"Yes you do," Trude snaps back. "As soldiers of Karlsland, we have to do whatever it takes to defeat the enemy even if it means carrying heavy things."

"But…"

"No buts,"

Minna tunes out her friends as she presses a thing to the transponder in her ear. "Shirley this is Minna come in."

"This Yeager I read you," The reply comes with a howl of the wind.

"An unknown object just took off from our base, and I need you to follow it," Minna orders.

"Lucchini and I are already on its tail," Shirley responds. "It just passed over the ship girls boats, and if it maintains this speed and heading, then it will reach Gallia with a few minutes."

"Is there any Neuroi in sight?"

"No… wait the Gallian Hive is coming into view now I think that might be its target,"

"Keep your distance and update me if anything changes," Minna sighs and looks to Trud and Erica who are still bickering. "Trude, Erica whatever is happening at the base has given Maloney the confidence to assault a Neuroi hive so stay on guard we don't know what else he could be hiding."

* * *

On the Harekaze, Musashi and Admiral Graf Spee every girl on board rush to the guard railing separating them from the sea as a distant roar grows louder and closer, even Mio and Yoshika find themselves drawn out onto the deck to catch a glimpse of what it is that is creating such a noise. High in the sky and sparkling in the sunlight the warlock shoots overhead with a smaller plane following two hundred meters behind. Getting a bad feeling Misaki orders everyone to their stations and looking across at the other ships she sees Moeka on the Musashi and Thea on the Spee giving similar orders to their girls. Misaki enters the bridge and is quickly joined by Mio and Yoshika.

"Is something wrong?" Mio asks.

"No, but I have a bad feeling something will happen soon," Misaki replies.

"I feel it too," Mio says. "Where did you store that package I have a feeling we will need it?"

"It's in kitchen storage room beside the shelves on the left," Misaki answers.

"Good," Mio says as she turns to leave. "Miyafuji come with me."

"Yes ma'am," Yoshika replies before hesitantly leaving the bridge and following the Major.

Mio quickly leads Yoshika through the ship using her breath walkthroughs of the Harekaze to guide her through the metal corridors quickly reaching the mess hall where they find the three girls who reside there rapidly securing all the plates and other cooking utensils.

"I've got the plates secured are you guys finished?" Mikan asks.

"I'm done?" Homare replies.

"I'm struggling with the rice cooker," Akane says, and the two others turn to find her wrapping the rice cooking in bubble wrap.

"Just stow it away somewhere," Mikan tells her.

"But the rice cooker will just break again," Akane counters.

Going unnoticed Mio enters the storehouse and retrieve her package reviling to Yoshika both their Striker Units neatly wrapped up in a blanket. Without a word, the two Fuso witches leave the room with the ships cooks still unaware that they were even there. Mio leaders them onto the deck and hands Yoshika her own Striker Unit.

"Unwrap it and put it on," Mio orders. "We may need to launch at a moments notice."

"Are we in danger?" Yoshika asks concerned as her head sharply moves so she's looking up at the ship's bridge.

"Focus Miyafuji," Mio tells her getting the younger girls attention. "We may need to launch at a moments notice, and if you are distracted, then you will only endanger everyone her so put them on and standby."

"Yes ma'am," Yoshika snaps too full of determination as she looks up to the bridge once again knowing she has to protect this ship.

* * *

"Commander whatever this thing is it just took out twelve Neuroi in a blink off an eye," Shirley reports with her mouth agape in awe of the display of power she just witnessed. "From what I can tell this thing has machine guns and is somehow able to fire a Neuroi beam."

"Did you say Neuro beam?" Minna asks her voice full of confusion.

"Yes ma'am," Shirley confirms. "I saw it with my own eyes and Lucchini can back me up when I say this thing can fire a Neuroi beam."

"Shirley somethings wrong with the Neuroi," The scared voice of the Romagnan witch grabs Shirley's attention.

Shirley turns to see Lucchini pointing towards the swarm of Neuroi which has converged on the unknown fighting machine. Shirley quickly sees what Lucchini is referring to as strange as she sees the Neuroi start to circle the fighting machine but not firing. Suddenly a strange noise starts to be admitted by the Neuroi, it is similar to their normal battle screeches, but to Shirley and Lucchini it almost sounds as if they are singing. Without warning the Neuroi the fire but not at the war machine that has decimated so many of their comrades but at each other.

"Minna the Neuroi are fighting each other," Shirley reports struggling to believe what she is seeing as the last of the Neuroi shattering into those shine shards and fall to the land below. "I don't know why by they just destroyed themselves and that thing is now heading back to base. I continue to follow it till it lands."

"Did you see anything that would cause this behavior?" Minna asks. "Did the Neuroi do anything strange before they attacked each other?"

"They sang," Lucchini replies.

"Is that true Shirley?"

"Yes ma'am," Shirley confirms. "They circled that object then it sounded like they started to… Minna the ships are trouble that thing just fired narrowly missing the Musashi."

"Give me a situation report,"

"The object is circling and firing on the ships and so far hasn't scored any hits," Shirley reports. "The girls are starting to return fire bt the object appears to be using a shield, so they are having little effect."

"Return to base," Minna orders. "I'll take Trude and Erica and find out why Maloney is attacking them and make him stop; I want you to go to the hanger and make sure our Striker Units are ready for battle in case we need to launch."

* * *

"Sanya what's wrong?" Eila's voice is breathless as she runs towards her old base after her beloved Sanya who suddenly jumped off the back of a moving train and started running back to where they came. "Sanya wait!"

"We have to hurry," Sanya tells her not looking back or slowing down. "They're in danger."

"Who is?"

"The ship girls."

Distant gunfire soon confirms Sanya's words, and in the distant sky of the far horizon puffs of black flak, clouds start to appear accompanied by countless tracer rounds. Seeing this Sanya doubles her pace as her magical antenna activates.

"We have to hurry," Sanya says. "Their calling for help."

"Don't worry," Eila assures her as she catches up to Sanya and takes her hand. "We will make it in time."

* * *

"Oh no," Lynne gasps as she looks out of the window of her families car and sees the unfolding battle.

"The major is in…" Perrine mutters as she sees the scene before turning to Lynne's driver. "Turn us around we need to go back."

"But your orders say…" The driver tries to say, but Perrine interrupts him.

"People are in danger, and we need to go back!" Perrine yells making both Lynne and her driver jump and swerves the car a little. "Now take us back!"

"By young miss," This time it is Lynne who speaks up.

"Please, our friends are endanger right now," Lynne pleas and the driver finally relents.

"Very well I will take you back," The driver sighs as he stops the vehicle before he starts to turn around.

"Thank you," Lynne politely says.


	19. Warlock Part 2

A strong breeze travels through a flock of black hair bringing with it the smell of the sea and the smell of smoke. Narrowing her red eyes and tightening her hands into fists Mafuyu Munetani silently curses as she stares at the smoke column rising in the distance. The Benten's captain walks back into the bridge hating the rules and regulations that bind her hands. The Benten has the range and the firepower to end the battle just over the horizon that they know their school ships are involved in judging by the transponders signals, but since they can raise them over the radio or verify the other contacts, they have detected the Benten is forced to hold its fire.

"Have we had any luck contacting them?" Mafuyu has lost track of the number of times she asked that question, but the love and worry she has for her little sister will have her asking it countless more times.

"No ma'am," The communications officer answers. "All we have is static, and we have cycled through all our frequency twice. Their communication equipment may have been damaged, but I believe we are having are radio signals jammed."

"What makes you think we are being jammed?" Mafuyu steps closer to the officer feeling more worried for her sister's safety than before.

"We can't detect any signals on any other frequencies," The officer reports.

"Have all hands man their battle stations and we are weapons free as soon as the school ships confirm are targets," Mafuyu orders as she looks out of the window towards the smoke column which has doubled in size since she took her eyes off of it.

* * *

Shirley lands her plane on the runway finding it surprisingly empty as both she and Lucchini we expecting to be surrounded by armed soldiers when they landed or even shot at as they made their approach. Instead, when the two girls landed, they found no one was approaching them, and the only people they saw was a handful of soldier, technicians, and scientist running away from the base as fast as their legs would allow them. Now as they jump down from Shirley's plane and enter the hanger, both witches once again finding an empty room and their strikers in the same place they left them minus Mio's and Yoshika's, but Shirley can guess as to where those units are. After making a quick search of the hanger to be sure no one is there Shirley asks Lucchini to stand watch while she starts to look over the striker units not putting it past Maloney to leave a little surprise for whoever puts them on.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the base approaching the command room, the Karlsland trio prepare to storm the room also surprised by the lack of resistance Maloney's men put up. Nearly everyone the Karlsland witches encountered was either fleeing the building or surrounded without a fight.

"This is going too easy," Erica happily says as she finishes binding the soldier who was guarding the command rooms wrists together behind his back. "Everyone's either running or giving up."

"While Maloney isn't the type of person to inspire loyalty in his underlings," Minna points out. "Let's just finish this quickly so we can help the girls out."

Minna turns to Trude who tires to open the door only to find it locked. With a nod of her head, she permits Trude, and she doesn't waste any time. One powerful kick with enhanced magical strength and the door shatters clearing the path and scaring the room's inhabitants. Quickly storming the room with pistols drawn Minna Erica and Trude find Maloney and his men all stood before them with their hands in the air.

After checking the room, Trude reports. "The is no one else here."

Minna steps towards Maloney who tries to back up only to hit a wall.

"Air Chief Marshall Trevor Maloney," Minna can see the sweat form on his forehead and see the shaking of his legs. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

With the ships, the situation is looking grim as the Spee has taken a hit and the Musashi has been hit twice. The Admiral Graf Spee has had its forward turret destroyed, and the Musashi may have all its weapons operational, but five of the ship's crew have been injured. From her position on the bridge, Misaki can see the crews of the other ships struggle to fight the fires on their ships and with the damage, a few near misses have done to her ship the good captain knows just on direct hit would sink them.

By now the sounds of gunfire has become deafening, and the air has become filled with the smell of smoke, sweat, and fear as the battle continues. Misaki does her best to remain calm but as one beam explodes after another shaking her ship the destroy captain struggles to stay strong as she fears to lose her newfound family.

"Captain!" Misaki turns to the sound finding her second in command looking at her. "Captain we can continue like this or we will be sunk."

"I know," Misaki replies looking down. "But we don't have any other options unless we abandon the other ships which are something I won't do." Misaki shakes her head as she looks back up. "We just need to hold out until Minna, and the rest of the witches get here."

"How can we be sure they are coming?" Shiro asks. "They commander disbanded their unit and scattered them."

"Major Sakamoto says they will be here and I don't have any reason to doubt her," Misaki assures her before issuing more orders to her crew.

* * *

"Miyafuji focus we need to launch!" Mio shouts as she catches the younger witches eyes drifting towards the bridge of the destroyer. "It's time to lunch so take off you can't protect anyone down here."

"Yes, ma'am," Yoshika replies as she looks straight ahead.

"We don't have a long runway so don't hesitate and focus or you will crash," Mio warns her before she starts to leave. "Follow me we are going to distract that thing and buy some time till the others get here."

"Everyone else is coming," Yoshika is surprised to hear that after what happened at the base.

"We are Strike Witches Miyafuji and not even a disband order can stop us from defeating the Neuroi, or whatever this thing is," Mio tells her as she revs up her engine. "Now launch Miyafuji!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Yoshika shouts as she follows her Major into the sky.

* * *

On the runway, Lynne and Perrine meet up with the rest of their unit being the last to arrive and finding all the members of the five hundred and first minus the Fuso witches in the hanger and equipping their striker units. Trude is the first to see them and acknowledges them in a manner typical of her.

"You're late," Trude says in greeting. "Hurry up we need to launch right away."

"Yes, ma'am," Both Lynne and Perrine reply before they quickly run towards their units.

"Now that we are all here I shall bring you up to speed," Minna says taking over. "Maloney has lost control of his new weapon, and it is attacking the ships. Our mission is to bring it down and save those girls. All units launch!"

* * *

Back with the ship, the now airborne Fuso witches have given the ship girls the respite they desperately needed as Mio starts to coordinate the anti-aircraft fire with her own attacks and Yoshika blocks every beam with her powerful shield. The fires on the Spee have been extinguished and the ones on the mighty Musashi soon to be Misaki starts to feel calm for the first time since the attack began. Through the Harekaze , a newfound confidence takes hold of the fire as the constant shaking of their ship ends, and news of the Fuso witches actions is spread amongst the crew. From the bridge to the engine room the belief and hope of escaping this attack are felt amongst all the girls and as the firing of their guns continues nearly everyone on board the destroyer is confident that the battle would be over soon.

Deep within the Harekaze where the engineers go about their tasks in the room, they call home has become a sauna as the heat starts to become unbearable. Steam and heat from an engine which has been pushed to its limits soaks the engineers in their own sweat and makes their lives a living hell. But even amongst the steam and heat on engineer notices something out of the corner of her eye that catches her attention. Reo Wakasa stands up and peers through the glass that separates her from the ship's engine with the sudden movement of her blonde hair catching the head engines attention.

"Is something wrong Reo?" Maron asks as she peers through the glass too and soon sees the problem. "Quickly deploy pumps we are taking in water in the engine room. Hiromi, inform the bridge. Reo try and find the source of the leak and assess how bad it is."

* * *

"Captain damage reports are coming in from all over the ship," Koko says as she reads the growing list. "We are taking in water in the engine room, the sonar equipment has been disabled, and cooks said the rice cooker broke again."

"So much damage," Rin shakes as she tightens her grip on the wheel. "They didn't score a direct hit, and that thing did so much damage."

"Calm down," Misaki comforts her. "We are still floating, and no one is hurt. We are going to make it out of this now that Major Sakamoto and Yoshika are flying."

"The captains right," Shiro agrees. "Continue firing and evasive maneuvering until that thing is taken out."

"Captain it got past…" The lookout never got to finish her sentence as the Harekaze suddenly shakes worse than before and the loudest bang the crew has ever heard starts echoing through the ship.

From the bridge of her battleship, Moeka watches in horror as her best friends ship is hit by a bright red beam and explodes detonating the forward magazine. Moeka runs to the window and sees the fireball engulf the front of the Harekaze as the ships forward turret is sent flying into the air and the front of the ship breaks off.

"Mike!" Moeka can't help but panic and yell as the fireball engulfs the bridge.

When Misaki opens her eyes, she finds herself on the floor of the bridge with a thick black cloud of smoke preventing her from seeing the ceiling will her body is drenched by the ship's sprinkler system. Slowly getting up Misaki soon sees the reason she is on the floor and that her ship has been lost. Wasting no time the captain hits a red button on the bridge and less then a second later the abandon ship alarm is sounding throughout the ship. Turning back to the bridge Misaki sees everyone else slowly getting to their feet.

"Is anyone hurt?" Misaki dreads the answer, but she needs to hear it. When no one answers, she takes it as a no and sighs in reliefs. "Move to help your departments and make sure no one is left behind."

* * *

"Mis… Arrr!" Seizing on her distraction the warlock fired on Yoshika who was just barely able to block the attack in time. Yoshika returned fire, but the warlocks own shield blocked most of her bullets and uses its advantage in speed to pull out of range.

"Miyafuji are you okay?" Mio flies up next to the younger witch. "You need to stay focused, or you will be hurt or worse, remember this is war."

"But someone could be hurt," Yoshika says looking down at the sinking destroyer.

"That's why we need to keep this thing busy," Mio tells her. "As long as its fighting us it won't cause any more damage. Now stay focused and fight Miyafuji."

* * *

"Captain everyone is accounted for," Shiro reports and seeing the worried look on her captains face she adds. "No one has reported any injury worse than a few cuts and bruises, and Minami none of those injuries are serious."

"Good," Misaki says, but she doesn't sound happy.

"Captain we need to head for the boat we are the last two to leave our posts," Shiro says and her captain nods. "Everyone is ok, and the Spee is coming to pick us up."

"But our home is lost," Misaki sighs.

"Ships can be replaced lives can't," Shiro tells her. "We need to leave."

"Ok," Misaki takes one last look around her bridge before she leaves feeling as if a dear friend has been lost not a ship.

* * *

"Miyafuji it's attacking again," Mio reports. "Block its attack, and I will counter."

"Yes, ma'am," Yoshika replies as she positions herself between the warlock and the ships.

A red beam is fired but Yoshika blocks, and out of the corner of her eyes, she sees her mentor charging their enemy. As the bullets start to hit the warlocks shield, another attack strikes it in the back. A large bullet that could only have been fired from Lynne's rifle severs one of the warlocks legs and seconds late one of Sanya's missile hits the warlock in the center of the back. This combined attack drops the warlocks shields, and as Mio's bullets rip into the warlock's body, it falls from the sky hitting the Harukaze as it finally slips beneath the waves.

"Miyafuji go check on the ship while I inform Minna about what has happened," Mio orders.

"Yes, ma'am," Yoshika doesn't hesitate in following this order and quickly descends right towards the boat she sees her girlfriend in. "Misaki are you ok? Is anyone hurt?"

"I'm fine," Misaki does her best to smile, but the sadness of losing her ship shows through. "No one is hurt that badly."

"Is everything ok?" Yoshika asks.

"The Harekaze is lost," Misaki answers looking to where she saw her last glimpse of her ship only to see the water start to bubble as if it started to boil.

Meanwhile, in the sky, Mio links up with Minna and the rest of the five hundred and first joint fighter wing. Everyone looks down and is shocked at the damage they see as they watch the Spee start to pick up the Harekaze girls and the crew of the Musashi finally put out the fire that had been raging on their ship leaving behind a giant scorch mark and smoldering hole.

"Is anyone hurt?" Minna asks looking as if she might cry.

"No one appears to be, and I sent Yoshika down there and haven't heard anything from her, so I believe they are ok," Mio answers, and she can see the relief quickly flood her lovers face.

"Good," Minna sighs. "At least it has been dealt with, and no one died."

"Major Sakamoto something is happening down here," Yoshika's voice and clear concern quickly draws everyone's eyes on her and the bubbling sea moments before the Harekaze reemerges.

Harekaze sudden returns to the surface then starts to fly. It's clear that something had changed even before the Harekaze started to fly as the ships once grey and red paint scheme changed to a black and red striped pattern. Minna quickly spots the cause of this change as she sees where the jagged scare left behind as the bow of the ship was blown off has now merged with the warlock. In a rapid climb, the Harekaze shoots past the witches and rests on top of the clouds as if it's sailing upon them.

"All witches engage the enemy," Minna quickly orders recovering from the shock of what she is seeing. "Yoshika you too and you will be acting as Mio's wingman."

* * *

"Captain, what do we do?" Moeka looks to see the members of her bridge crew staring at her.

"Is the Harekaze now the enemy?" Another crew member asks.

"I don't know," Moake replies watching the witches start to give chase to the now fling Destroyer. "For now we need to recover the Harekaze crew and then head to port for repairs."

"Shouldn't we stay and fight?" The battleships weapons officer asks.

"We can't," Moake tells her. "It's too high for our turrets to target."

"Captain missile's on the horizon!" Moake doesn't struggle to find what her lookout was referring to as clear as day two streaks head into the clouds and explode."

* * *

"Direct hit on target," The Benten's weapons chief reports causing a small cheer to be let out on the bridge. "Assing effect now."

"Quickly moving to our student ships and send a light signal ordering them to the nearest port after they picked up the Harekaze crew and leave the fighting to us." Mafuyu orders feeling anger towards the creature that sank her sister's ship and then somehow took it over. "Also ask them how we can get in contact with their allies so we can coordinate our actions."

"Missiles have been reloaded and are ready to fire," The weapons chief reports. "And damage assessment of the enemy target shows it took a significant hit judging from the falling debris we picked up on the radar."

"Hold fire, for now, we can't risk hitting friendly forces," Mafuyu says. "Concentrate on contacting the students."

* * *

"Minna, what was that?" Erica asks as the witches see two huge holes blown into the Neuroi's body

"I don't know, but those looked like giant rocket and V2's are the only thing that comes to mind," Minna replies shaking her head in disbelief. "But there aren't any V2's in the area, and I doubt they could hit the Neuroi like that."

"What are your orders, Minna?" Trude asks fling up to her.

"Continue our attack for now," Minna orders and soon the witches start firing again. "Mio try to locate the core, Yoshika go back down and speak with the girls."

"Do you think they know what did that?" Mio asks.

"Yes," Minna nods. "I have a feeling another ship from their world just arrived. If that's the case, then we need to contact them."


End file.
